Lo mejor de una boda
by sailordestinity
Summary: Para Serena, Darien Chiba era un jefe despótico y despiadado, que no tenía en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás , el destino quiso darle la ocasión de que descubriera otra faceta del ogro que su imaginación había forjado
1. Chapter 1

**Argumento**

**Para Serena, Darien Chiba era un jefe despótico y despiadado, que no tenía en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás y que ni siquiera entendía que el resto de la gente tuviera una vida privada Pero, de repente, el destino quiso darle la ocasión de que descubriera otra faceta del ogro que su imaginación había forjado: la de un tierno y devoto padre, Fue una transformación que casi derritió el corazón de Serena y le hizo aceptar la petición de Darien : que se casara con él para ser la madre de Rini,., ya que a la niña sólo le quedaban unos meses de vida. Quizá Serena podría aceptar que Darien no la amara. Pero, ¿podría olvidar alguna vez el dolor de perder a su hermana pequeña de forma tan repentina y cruel... por el bien de Rini?**

**Esta es una Adaptaciòn de : Lo mejor de una boda de Gordon Lucy **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1

Serena oyó el teléfono antes de llegar a la puerta de la oficina. Subió corriendo los dos últimos escalones y abrió la puerta. Como se temía, la oficina estaba vacía, lo que significaba que Molly llegaba tarde de nuevo, y tendría problemas con el jefe si Serena no la salvaba. Casi se lanzó a cruzar la habitación para descolgar el receptor.

-Chiba PLC -entonó en su tono más eficiente-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Soy el señor Cosway, para devolver la llamada del señor Chiba.

Serena tragó saliva. Sólo llevaba trabajando allí dos meses, pero sabía que Malachite Cosway era uno de los mejores clientes. Darien Chiba estaba negociando un contrato muy importante con él y era vital contestar al teléfono. Apretó el interruptor de la oficina del señor Chiba y anunció:

-El señor Malachite Cosway quiere hablar con usted.

-Bien, traiga esas cifras enseguida -fue la brusca respuesta.

-Eh... ¿cifras?

-Las cifras que le dije que calculara para que estuvieran listas para cuando llamara.

Darien Chiba estaba convencido de que estaba hablando con Molly y parecía impaciente.

Serena miró a su alrededor con frenesí. Su vista se posó en una carpeta que había encima de la mesa de Molly y respiró de nuevo.

-Ahora mismo, señor Chiba.

Atravesó la oficina para encontrar a su jefe todavía al teléfono. Extendió las manos para recoger los papeles sin mirarla y Serena se alejó lanzando un suspiro de alivio y rogando porque Molly llegara pronto.

Como secretaria jefe de Darien, se suponía que Molly debía llegar a las ocho y media de la mañana, pero dos semanas atrás había tenido una rotura emocional con su novio que la había dejado alterada y deprimida. Serena, que empezaba a las nueve, había empezado a ir pronto para cubrirla en caso de que hiciera falta. Le caía bien Molly, que también le había suavizado el camino a ella con el super exigente de su jefe. Además de eso, Serena sabía escuchar y Molly le había relatado sus problemas con toda libertad, ganándose las simpatía de Serena.

Sin embargo, Darien era más difícil que cayera bien. Era posible admirar a un hombre que había creado por sí mismo una empresa a los treinta y cinco años. Pero era difícil de admirar un hombre que no solía mirar a los ojos a sus empleados y que esperaba de ellos la eficacia propia de los robots. Sus ojos azules dominaban una cara que hubiera sido atractiva si se iluminara un poco con una pequeña sonrisa. Su alto y firme cuerpo era más apropiado para una competición atlética que para una oficina.

-Hace ejercicio dos veces a la semana en un gimnasio -le había explicado Molly-. Dice que eso le mantiene la mente para que pueda trabajar con eficacia.

Serena había aprendido la verdad de aquellas palabras. Su potente memoria y mente ordenada le habían permitido mantener el ritmo de trabajo e incluso cubriría a Molly durante aquel mal momento, pero le costaba un esfuerzo. Miró al reloj con nerviosismo. Probablemente, Molly se habría pasado la noche llorando y después, se habría quedado dormida, pero Darien Chiba no sentiría ninguna compasión por ello. Estaba mirando la mesa de Molly intentando adivinar qué petición le haría después cuando el megáfono se encendió y ladró una voz.

-Venga aquí. Tiene que tomarme unas notas.

Inspirando con intensidad, entró en la oficina. La cabeza oscura de su jefe estaba inclinada sobre los papeles, en los que estaba tomando notas.

-He cambiado ligeramente las cifras y he eliminado la cláusula ocho del contrato, así que tendrá que alterar eso también. Imprima esto por triplicado y envíe una copia al cliente -tachó algo en la lista-. Cuando lo haya hecho, le dictaré unas cartas que debe enviar urgentemente,.. ¿Quién diablos es usted?

Al final, alzó la cabeza para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

-Soy Serena Tsukino. La asistente de Molly desde hace dos meses.

-¿La he visto antes?

-Evidentemente no -no pudo resistir contestar-. Pero he estado aquí.

Él lanzó un gruñido.

-¿Dónde está Molly?

-Ella no es... no está en su despacho en este momento. Yo puedo hacer los trabajos que ha mandado.

-Pero usted no ha tomado ninguna nota -dijo él, mirándole las manos vacías.

-No necesito notas. Tengo una memoria excelente.

Él entrecerró los ojos ligeramente.

-Espero que no sea una fantasmada, señorita Tsukino, porque no me gusta repetir las cosas.

-No tendrá que hacerlo.

Serena le recogió los documentos de su mano y se fue antes de perder la calma.

Encendió el ordenador de Molly para que pareciera que estaba allí, pero su precaución fue en vano. Darien Chiba había salido a la oficina exterior justo cuando Molly entraba por la puerta. Como Serena se temía, había estado llorando.

-Debería haber estado aquí hace más de media hora -le dijo el señor Chiba.

-Lo siento, señor Chiba. He tenido algunos problemas

-Deje sus problemas personales en casa. Eso es lo que yo hago y lo que espero que hagan mis empleados. Que ésta sea la última vez.

Volvió a su oficina y cerró de un portazo Serena soltó una palabra muy ruda.

-¡Eh, calla! -le rogó Molly-. Te va a oír.

-Pues que me oiga -replicó ella, furiosa-. Es eso y más. Por supuesto que él no trae sus problemas personales a la oficina porque no tiene ninguno. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no tiene vida personal. Es una máquina y nada me daría mayor placer que tirarle a la cara sus trabajos -el teléfono sonó y lo descolgó-. ¿Sí?- preguntó malhumorada.

-¿No ha terminado todavía ese trabajo? -preguntó Chiba-. ¿O necesito recordarle algo?

-No necesito que me recuerde nada, muchas gracias. Estaré con usted en un momento.

Serena estaba en su oficina unos minutos más tarde colocándole el nuevo contrato delante. Él examinó las cifras y después masculló:

-Perfecto. Desde luego, tiene una memoria magnífica -de repente la miró de forma penetrante y ella se quedó sin aliento-. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Ya se lo dije, soy la asistente de Molly.

-Lo que quería decir, es que por qué es usted su asistente en vez de al contrario. No es usted una chica joven en su primer trabajo. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Veintiséis.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no ha ascendido más alto?

-Empecé tarde. Tenía... obligaciones familiares.

-¿De qué tipo?

Ella vaciló.

-Lo siento, señor Chiba, pero es algo que no puedo discutir.

-No estará casada, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Prometida?

-No.

-¿Cuidando de padres mayores?

-No me queda ningún pariente vivo -dijo con voz tensa.

-Entonces, le ofrezco el trabajo de Jenny si ya no hay «compromisos familiares» que se lo impidan.

-No, no los hay, pero hay algo más.

-¿El qué? -preguntó él con impaciencia.

-El honor, la lealtad. Molly ha sido muy amable conmigo y no pienso desbancarla sólo porque esté pasando un mal momento. Ella era una secretaria de primera antes de que esto pasara y, si usted tiene un poco de paciencia, volverá a ser de primera. Es inexcusable que usted ponga en riesgo su trabajo porque sea infeliz.

-Eso es todo, señorita Tsukino. Vuelva a su trabajo mientras aún lo mantenga.

Ella salió de su oficina con rapidez por miedo a lo que podía decir si se quedaba. No era fácil que ella perdiera el control, pero su insistencia acerca de su familia le había tocado en un punto débil.

Era verdad que no tenía parientes vivos, pero hasta pocos meses atrás, Serena tenía una hermana, una pequeña y alegre hermana llamada Mina. Ella había quedado a cargo de su custodia después de la muerte de sus padres y se había dedicado a hacer trabajos temporales para estar más cerca de Mina cuando la necesitara. No era la carrera brillante con la que había soñado, pero lo hacía sin quejarse. La naturaleza animada de Mina hacía que todo mereciera la pena.

Y entonces, la pequeña había empezado a decir que se sentía mal. Serena había diagnosticado un fuerte resfriado y la había metido en la cama. Pero el resfriado había resultado ser una meningitis y en dos días Mina estaba muerta, dejando a Serena devastada y con sentido de culpabilidad.

El horror de preguntarse lo que habría pasado si ella se hubiera preocupado un poco antes, nunca la abandonaba. Los médicos le habían dicho que no se culpara. La meningitis era difícil de diagnosticar a primera vista. Pero sus amables palabras no habían conseguido consolar a Serena y la sensación de culpabilidad la había destrozado. Gradualmente, sin embargo, su mente fuerte había acabado por volver a la normalidad dejando sólo una dolorosa miseria detrás. Ahora caminaba y trabajaba como todos los demás, pero la herida nunca se curaría.

Hasta ahora, nunca se había percatado de que su vida había estado hipotecada. Tenía un talento innato para los negocios, pero a los veintiséis años, seguía haciendo trabajos temporales. Era atractiva, con una figura esbelta y altura media y un pelo largo del color del sol con unos ojos celestes que podían brillar de emoción, aunque no hubiera ningún hombre en su vida. Había tenido relaciones breves por no haber podido nunca tener canguros para su hermana e incluso había habido un hombre del que creía que se había enamorado hasta que le había dicho que no había posibilidad de matrimonio mientras ella tuviera a «un marimacho al rabo». Le había despedido de su casa antes de que él se enterara de lo que estaba pasando. Nadie iba a separarla de Mina pero, al final, algo lo había hecho.

Ella y Molly trabajaron en silencio hasta la hora del almuerzo, mandaron que les trajeran sandwiches y siguieron trabajando. Darien estaba de su peor humor, apilando trabajo delante de ellas e insistiendo en que debía estar terminado para las dos en punto, antes de que él se fuera.

-Muchas gracias -murmuró Serena, tecleando con rapidez y deseándole mentalmente la perdición.

Al final, el trabajo estuvo hecho y en las manos del jefe. Molly salió a respirar un poco de aire fresco y Serena se reclinó en su asiento, estirando las extremidades abotargadas. Mientras estaba lanzando un enorme bostezo, la puerta se abrió y asomó la cabeza de una niña.

Era una niña de pelo rubio y rizado. A cualquier otra persona le hubiera encantado, pero Serena tuvo que reprimir un respingo. La niña tendría unos ocho años, la misma edad a la que Mina había muerto, y su brillante e ingenua sonrisa era exacta a la de su hermana.

-Hola -saludó la pequeña.

Serena hizo un esfuerzo por sobreponerse.

-Hola.

-Soy Rini. ¿Puedo pasar?

Ya estaba dentro antes de terminar de hablar y Serena echó una mirada nerviosa a la puerta del jefe.

-Yo me llamo Serena.

-No te he visto las otras veces que he estado aquí -contestó Rini-. ¿Eres nueva?

-Sí. Sólo llevo un par de meses.

-¿Dónde está Molly?

-Ah, conoces a Molly. ¿Eres su sobrina o...?

-Oh, no. Ella es mi amiga. Me ha enseñado a hacer bordados de piedras y perlas.

-Pues me temo que ha salido. Se fue a respirar un poco de aire fresco y escapar de...

Serena señaló la puerta del jefe y Rini se rió comprendiendo a la perfección.

-¿Ha sido muy malo hoy? -susurró.

-Como una fiera -dijo Serena en voz baja-. No estaré trabajando mucho para él. No sé como Molly lo soporta.

Se suponía que no debía hablar de su jefe con gente de fuera, pero Rini parecía saberlo todo de él. Además, Serena no estaba de humor para estar caritativa con Darien Chiba.

-No pensaba que las niñas bordaran hoy en día -observó-. Pensaba que sólo se dedicaban a los ordenadores y a los cantantes de pop. Mi... una niña que yo conocía, no hacía nada que conllevara estar sentada si podía evitarlo.

-Yo a veces no he estado muy bien -dijo Rini con una mirada tímida que era demasiado mayor para su edad-, así que doctor dijo que me buscara aficiones tranquilas. Pero ahora ya estoy bien

Serena no podía creer que la niña hubiera estado enferma. Sin embargo, todavía tenía cierto aire de fragilidad, que quedó ahogado por el brillo de sus ojos.

-Esta tarde me voy a la feria y me pienso montar en todo.

Debía haber algo bastante significante en aquello.

-¿En todo?

-En todo -dijo Rini con firmeza-. No sólo en los fáciles que no me agoten las fuerzas, sino en la noria, la montaña rusa y el rizo ése que te pone boca bajo. ¿Te gustan a ti esas atracciones?

La niña estaba mirando con ansiedad a Serena, que se puso pálida y cerró los ojos.

-Me temo que no -dijo con debilidad-. Creo que lo más que aguantaría sería la noria.

-¿No te gustan las atracciones?

-Me encantan, pero nunca tengo tiempo de ir. Demasiado trabajo -señaló su mesa.

Rini la miró con ansiedad.

-¿Estoy siendo muy pesada?

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Estás segura? Papá dice que no debo dar la lata a la gente porque no a todo el mundo le gustan las niñas pequeñas.

Serena se obligó a sonreír.

-A mí me gustan.

-¿Tienes alguna tuya?

-Ahora no -contestó Serena, después de un penoso silencio.

Tenía miedo de que Rini siguiera haciendo más preguntas, pero la pequeña se quedó en silencio y Serena notó que la estaba observando con la gravedad propia de una mujer mayor. Aquella no era una niña corriente, comprendió. Había un trasfondo en ella de cosas que no se podían contar.

Al momento siguiente, Rini era una niña excitada de nuevo.

-Me gustaría que el tiempo se moviera más rápido -se quejó-. Quiero estar en la feria ya.

-Seguirá allí cuando llegues -le prometió Serena.

Rini la miró con gesto de conspiración.

-Podría escaparse.

-Hoy no -le susurró Serena, siguiendo el misterio-. Esperará por ti hasta que llegues por la tarde. Después se escapará.

Rini soltó una carcajada y su carita resplandeció de felicidad.

-¡Sss! -le rogó Serena-. No hagas tanto ruido.

Su jefe ya estaba bastante enfadado con Molly. Si salía y encontraba a la pequeña amiga de Molly en la oficina, sería la gota que colmaría el vaso.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Rini, todavía en susurros.

-Porque hay un ogro detrás de esa puerta. Y le despertarás.

-¡Oh! ¿Es un ogro terrible?

-Terrible y perverso.

-¿Es el peor ogro que ha habido en el mundo?

-El peor de todo el universo -aseguró Serena con firmeza.

La niña se rió con todas sus ganas. Para horror de Serena, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la otra oficina y apareció Darien Chiba. Gimió para sí. Las había pillado con las manos en la masa.

Pero antes de que se pudiera mover para proteger a Rini de la cólera de su jefe, la niña soltó un grito de alegría y chilló:

-¡Papá!

Entones corrió y saltó a sus brazos. Darien gimió ligeramente cuando los brazos de la niña se enroscaron en su cuello y la levantó del suelo abrazándola con fuerza.

-No es un ogro, es papá -chilló Rini.

-Así que hoy no soy un ogro -dijo él, sonriendo-. Anoche, cuando no te dejé quedarte hasta tarde era un monstruo malvado. Y eso, señorita, es lo más amable que me llamaste.

Rini se rió y se apretó contra él con cara de felicidad. Serena los miró con incredulidad. ¿Era aquel hombre sonriente de verdad Darien Chiba? El nombre y el aspecto general seguían siendo los mismos, pero la cara se había transformado. Este era un ser humano que parecía encantado de que una niña le revolviera el pelo y le arrugara la camisa. Era un hombre que podía inspirar adoración en una niña. Definitivamente, no podía ser Darien Chiba.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo aquí fuera? -le estaba preguntando a la niña-. Molestar, supongo.

-No, he estado hablando con Serena y a ella sí le gustan las niñas pequeñas y dice que eres el peor ogro de todo el universo.

Hubo entonces un corto silencio en el que Serena sólo esperaba que la despidieran. Pero su jefe apenas frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Usted es... la señorita...?

-Tsukino.

-Si, ya me acuerdo. Su trabajo es excelente.

Él recordaba el trabajo, pero no los nombres, notó ella disgustada. Era evidente que las personalidades no producían ningún impacto en aquel hombre, excepto una personalidad, la pequeña niña ansiosa que tenía en sus brazos. Serena observó cómo la dejaba con delicadeza en el suelo y también notó una mirada extraña cuando la niña desvió la mirada. Su felicidad con la niña era real, pero había algo incómodo en ella, como si una sombra flotara sobre ellos. Eso, pensó Serena, era más parecido al Darien que ella conocía.

-¿Estás listo para irte? -preguntó Rini.

-No -dijo él-. Tengo miles de cosas que hacer...

-¡Papá!

Él sonrió.

-Supongo que tendrán que esperar hasta mañana. Vamos, lo pasaremos en grande.

-Y Serena -dijo Rini-. Podrá venir con nosotros, ¿verdad?

-De verdad que tengo miles de cosas que hacer -protestó Serena.

-No, no tiene -replicó inesperadamente Darien.

-Pero usted ha dicho...

-No importa lo que haya dicho antes. Escuche lo que estoy diciendo ahora. Su único trabajo es cumplir mis órdenes y mis órdenes para esta tarde son que venga a la feria -entonces, ante la mirada de asombro de ella, sonrió-. No, no me he vuelto loco. Rini quiere que vaya y eso es suficiente para mí.

-Pero la oficina...

-Sí, sería mejor que ya hubiera regresado Molly, pero no importa. Llame a una de las asistentes y dígale... -pero en ese momento entró Molly-. Esto resuelve el problema -dijo Darien.

Intentó dirigirse a Molly por encima del jaleo de la niña y tuvo que mandarla callar, pero Rini no cambió de humor.

-Artemis está esperando -dijo Rini por fin.

-Y no debemos hacer esperar a Artemis -dijo Darien, mientras le tomaba de la mano y le hacía una seña a Serena para que saliera delante de ellos-. Artemis hace diversos trabajos para mí. Hoy hace de chofer. Nos llevará hasta la feria y, mientras nosotros disfrutamos de las atracciones, se dedicará a aparcar el coche.

Artemis resultó ser un hombre de buen carácter.

-Esta es la señorita Tsukino-le presentó Darien-. Rini la ha arrastrado para que viniera con nosotros, pero a eso no se puede protestar, ¿verdad, señorita Tsukino?

Si no se hubiera tratado de Darien Chiba, Serena hubiera pensado que era gracioso. Entonces, notó que la miraba con las cejas arqueadas y comprendió que lo imposible estaba siendo posible. Le estaba gastando una broma.

-De ninguna manera -dijo ella con dignidad-. Me encantan las ferias.

-¿Lo ves?

Rini apretó a su padre por el codo.

-Sube al coche -ordenó él, aparentando falsa ferocidad-. 0 nos los perderemos todo.

-¡Oh, no! Serena dice que no se escapará hasta que hayamos estado allí.

-Si Serena lo dice, debe de ser verdad -acordó Darien-. Ahora, ¿quiere subir al coche, señorita?

Rini saltó al asiento delantero al lado de Artemis dejando a Darien y a Serena en el de atrás. Era un coche lujoso con el interior de color gris pálido y con mucho espacio para las piernas.

-Perdone por esta encerrona -dijo él con timidez mientras empezaban a moverse.

-No hay de qué. Es mejor que estar en la oficina todo el día.

-Con un ogro.

Serena se sonrojó.

-Mire, no quería decir...

-Por supuesto que lo ha hecho -dijo él con tono afable.

-Bueno, nunca lo hubiera dicho si hubiera sabido que era su hija.

-Naturalmente que no. Sólo piense que es la primera vez que oigo la verdad acerca de mí mismo.

-Oh, seguramente no será la primera vez -replicó ella con cierta aspereza-. Supongo que a estas alturas, ya debería saberlo.

-Ciertamente sí, pero nunca me lo habían dicho a la cara. Es una experiencia interesante. Pero estará de acuerdo en que ahora no soy un ogro, ¿verdad?

-Ahora es usted una persona totalmente diferente -dijo ella, asombrada.

-¿Humana, quiere decir?

-Bueno, sí, si quiere decirlo de esa forma.

-¿Opuesta al ogro de la oficina?

-Pienso que la palabra robot sería más apropiada.

La sonrisa le iluminó la cara de nuevo. Ahora que iba dirigida a ella, pudo notar lo deliciosa que era y soltó una carcajada. Él se rió con ella. Era un sonido maravilloso, rico y profundo, con una vibración que la hizo ser muy consciente de él como hombre. Los ojos le brillaban con un resplandor que ella nunca había visto antes y, de repente, tuvo dificultad en recuperar el aliento

Entonces, Rini se dio la vuelta desde el asiento delantero y dijo:

-Esto va a ser «fantabuloso».

Darien soltó una carcajada, le dijo que se pusiera derecha y, para alivio de Serena, el peligroso momento se pasó.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2

LA feria era lo que toda feria de atracciones debe ser, una avalancha de colores alegres y luces intermitentes con el ambiente cargado de alegres sonidos. Artemis paró el coche en la entrada y se alejó para buscar aparcamiento.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? -preguntó Darien.

-Por cualquier sitio -suspiró Rini con felicidad-. El Rizo Gigante y...

-No, el Rizo Gigante no -dijo él con resolución para alivio de Serena-. El médico ha dicho que nada demasiado energético.

-Pero montar en el Rizo Gigante no es nada energético -le aseguró Rini con los ojos muy abiertos-. Lo único que tienes que hacer es sentarte ahí. No tienes que hacer nada.

Aquel punto de vista diferente hizo que Darien y Serena se miraran a los ojos ligeramente sorprendidos. Sintiendo que los había pillado con la guardia baja, Rini presionó en ventaja propia.

-No tienes que levantarte ni correr ni saltar ni...

-No vas a montar en el Rizo Gigante -repitió Darien.

-Pero si no hay que hacer nada...

-¡Rini!

-No tienes que bailar ni cantar ni hacer nada. Sólo sentarte ahí y estar sentado no quita ninguna energía -terminó Rini triunfal, evidentemente dejando el asunto zanjado a su propia satisfacción.

Serena se dio la vuelta y por un momento se le nublaron los ojos. Eso era otro parecido con Mina, que había tenido también una lógica infantil y tenaz que había dejado a su oponente contra las cuerdas. Serena había aceptado muchas discusiones por puro cansancio.

Entonces se recompuso. Aquél era un día especial para Rini y no iba a estropeárselo. Sonrió a Darien y dijo:

-¿Por qué no cedes y la montas en el Rizo Gigante?

-Móntala tú -respondió él tan aprisa que Rini soltó una carcajada.

-Papi tiene miedo -susurró con tono conspirador a Serena lo bastante alto para que su padre pudiera oírla.

-Muchísimo -aceptó él con tono afable-. No vas a subir a esa cosa conmigo o sin mí, así que date prisa y vamos a tomar un helado.

Al reconocer la voz de autoridad, Rini cedió y desvió la atención a los cucuruchos de chocolate y vainilla. Se decidió por uno de chocolate y dijo:

-Y uno para Sere.

-No creo... -empezó ella para detenerse ante la mirada de disgusto de Rini.

-¿No te gusta el helado?

-Sí, me gusta. La verdad es que me gusta mucho. Tomaré uno de vainilla, por favor.

Se pasearon felizmente entre las casetas y las atracciones discutiendo los méritos de cada una. Serena sintió una mano pequeña deslizarse entre la de ella y bajó la vista, pero Rini no le devolvió la mirada. Estaba observando fascinada una terrorífica máquina que daba vueltas frenéticas por el espacio y le apretó tanto la mano a Serena que ésta se sintió conmovida.

De repente, Rini exclamó:

-¡Mira, papá! -levantó la mano con el helado con tal ansiedad que se derramó todo. Todos siguieron la indicación hacia el cartel que señalaba que con tres tiros acertados se ganaba el premio. El fondo de la caseta estaba llena de pingüinos de peluche-. ¿No son preciosos? -jadeó Rini.

-Eres un poco mayor para un juguetes como esos, ¿no crees?

Su hija lo miró fijamente un segundo y Serena notó el enorme parecido entre ellos. No era tanto por el color del pelo ni las facciones, sino por una expresión en los ojos que indicaba determinación para consegur lo que se proponían lo antes posible. Por fin, Rini suspiró.

-Perdona, papá. No ha sido justo por mi parte pedírtelo.

-¿Por qué no? -preuntó él.

-Bueno, estás mayor para acertar ¿verdad?

-¿Cuánto? -le preguntó Darien al encargado de la caseta.

Mientras metía la mano en el bolsilo para sacar el dinero, notó que Serena estaba soltando risitas.

-Señorita Tsukino, si no deja de reírse ahora mismo, está despedida.

-Bueno, usted se ha metido directamente en la boca del lobo, ¿verdad? -dijo ella a la defensiva.

-De eso soy consciente.

-Pues debería estar encantado. Piense las chanzas de Rini si le gana. En pocos años, podrá pasarle el negocio con toda tranquilidad.

El pareció cambiar. El sol del verano estaba tan brillante como siempre, pero la luz había desaparecido de su cara, dejándola pálida y ensombrecida. Se dio la vuelta y se puso el rifle al hombro. Serena observó preguntándose qué habría dicho para producir tal reacción.

Darien hizo dos blancos, pero falló al tercero.

-Otra -gruñó poniendo más dinero-. Y por favor, que todo el mundo se calle.

Las dos obedecieron y se miraron a los ojos intercambiando una risa muda hasta que Darien las miró con cólera. Levantó el rifle y disparó, pero esa vez sólo hizo un blanco.

Rini le tiró de la manga.

-Está bien, papá. Yo sabía que no podrías conseguirlo.

-Has- ido demasiado lejos, jovencita -gruñó él, pagando la tercera tirada.

De nuevo consiguió dos aciertos, pero al alzar el rifle para el tercer disparo, le falló el nervio.

-¿No podría simplemente comprarte el pingüino? -le pidió a la niña.

-No sería lo mismo.

-Naturalmente que no -murmuró él-. ¿En que estaré pensando yo?

Le costó cinco intentos, pero al final consiguió el juguete. Rini abrió los brazos para recibir un gordo pingüino que abrazó encantada.

-Eres listo, papá -le premió.

Para delicia de Serena, él sonrió con inocencia. Pero Rini le tenía reservados más terrores.

-Ahora, Serena.

La sonrisa de Darien se borró al instante.

-Serena, ¿qué?

-Que debes ganar uno para ella también.

-No, gracias -se apresuró ella a responder.

-Pero debes tener algo -insistió Rini-. Si no, no sería justo.

-Bueno, me conformaré con una foca -dio Serena pensando con rapidez-. Tienen unas focas adorables en esa caseta. Una pequeña foca.

Mientras se encaminaban a la caseta, Darien murmuró:

-Ése no es el primer premio, ¿verdad?

-No, es el premio de consolación. Está a salvo.

Le salieron las palabras antes de pensarlas y lo miró alarmada. Pero él se estaba riendo.

-Muy bonito -comentó.

Darien le ganó una pequeña foca al primer intento.

-Ahora las dos tenemos algo -dijo Rini, feliz-. ¿Cómo vas a llamarla?

Serena pareció considerar el asunto con gravedad.

-Oswald -dijo por fin.

-Es un nombre precioso.

-¿Y cómo le vas a llamar tú a tu pingüino?

-Oswald.

-Pero Serena ya le ha llamado Oswald -objetó su padre.

-Los dos se pueden llamar Oswald -dijo Rini con una seguridad que dejó zanjado el asunto.

-Desde luego que sí -le dijo con severidad Serena a Darien-. Eso debería saberlo.

-Por supuesto que lo sé.

En ese momento, apareció Artemis que ya había aparcado el coche comiendo una manzana cubierta de caramelo. Rini pidió una al instante.

-Pero si acabas de terminar el helado -protestó Darien.

-Pero no he tomado nada más desde el desayuno.

-Fue un desayuno enorme.

Ella suspiró y puso cara de hambrienta.

-Lo había olvidado.

-Artemis -Darien sacó dinero-. Manzanas de caramelo.

-Para mí no -interrumpió Serena con rapidez-. Hace años que no creo que mi estómago pueda aguantar helado y manzana con caramelo tan seguido. Creo que para eso hace falta tener menos de diez años.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo él, convencido.

Con el paso de la tarde, se hizo evidente que Rini era una niña más intrépida de lo normal. Si la hubieran dejado, se hubiera montado en las atracciones más terroríficas, aparte del tren Fantasma. Sólo después de una buena discusión, Darien consiguió montarla en un inocuo carrusel y, cuando le sugirió que montara en los caballitos del interior, recibió la mirada de desdén que se merecía. Rini se instaló resuelta en la fila exterior y agitó las riendas tras ella con una sonrisa de invitación en dirección a Serena. Los dos hombres se quedaron en tierra con los dos Oswald.

-La próxima vez lo montarás contigo -le dijo Darien a su hija en cuanto se lo devolvió-. El lo prefiere así.

Rini le dirigió una mirada de orgullo, pero tomó la mano de Serena, a quien arrastró a la casa de los espejos. Los cuatro rieron a carcajadas al ver los reflejos distorsionados y monstruosos de ellos mismos. Pero el agudo oído de Serena captó algo sobre Darien que no le parecía verdad. Se reía con todos, pero de una forma contenida. Su amor por su hija era evidente, pero Serena tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser un buen padre más que disfrutar de su compañía de forma espontánea. No podría poner la mano en el fuego, pero lo presentía.

Cuando salieron todos parpadeando bajo la brillante luz, ella sugirió que tomaran una taza de té.

-Yo había pensado un poco más tarde -dijo Darien.

-Sí, pero hay un café ahí fuera con muchas sillas libres en la terraza. Y vamos a necesitar bastante espacio

Él frunció el ceño, pero siguió sus indicaciones y, al instante, se dio cuenta de que ella había tenido razón. Rini insistió en tratar a su pingüino con todos los honores y asignarle una silla propia. Hubiera pedido otra para la foca, pero Serena, con admirable presencia de ánimo sugirió que los dos Oswald estarían mejor juntos.

-Sabías lo que iba a pasar, ¿verdad? -preguntó Darien, mirándola con aprecio.

-Sí, era fácil de adivinar. Adora a ese pingüino. No dudo que a estas alturas, para ella ya tiene personalidad propia.

De hecho, Rini había ido más lejos. Para ella, tanto el pingüino como la foca eran individuos con sus parecidos y diferencias y hasta con cierto antagonismo entre ellos.

-A los dos les gustan las gambas y se comen uno las del otro -explicó con tono confidencial-. Y se enfadan mucho.

Por suerte, como Darien y Serena se quedaron en silencio, Artemis le hizo inteligentes preguntas acerca de sus compañeros peludos, que Rini contestó con detalle. Se tomó la limonada con bolas de helado y desvió la atención hacia el lago que se extendía delante de ellos, lleno de botes coloridos con forma de personajes de dibujos animados. Después de un rato, pidió que la montaran.

-Yo la llevaré -se ofreció Artemis.

Rini se puso de pie al instante y recogió a los dos Oswald en los brazos.

-No, no quiero que la suba en un barco -protestó Darien.

-Ellos también quieren montar -le aseguró Rini.

Darien la miró con impotencia.

-No se preocupe -dijo Artemis-. Estará a salvo conmigo.

-¿Pero estará él a salvo con ella? -murmuró Serena, mientras el hombre y la niña se acercaban al embarcadero-. ¿Qué le ofrecerá a cambio de que no le convenza de que monte en el Rizo Gigante?

-Lo intentará con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo conseguirá. Artemis sabe que le podría costar su trabajo.

Los dos contemplaron cómo sus compañeros se instalaban en un bote y empezaban a remar hacia el centro del lago con el pingüino erguido entre ellos. Rini llevaba a la pequeña foca en la mano sobre la superficie del agua haciendo como que nadaba.

-¡Que dios me ayude! Se le caerá ese juguete y tendré que ganar otro. Bueno, qué importa. Ha sido un buen día.

-Sí, la verdad es que se está divirtiendo mucho -dijo Serena, mirando con ternura a Rini.

-Sí, se ha divertido, ¿verdad? -comentó Darien con ansiedad-. Ha pasado un día maravilloso.

-Ha estado muy bien que la haya traído usted -dijo Serena con un poco de curiosidad-. Muchos hombres con sus obligaciones hubieran dejado que Artemis lo hiciera.

-¿Quiere decir que le ha sorprendido que yo no lo haya hecho?

-Bueno, sí.

-Rini es diferente a todo lo demás de mi vida.

-¿Más importante? -le animó ella a seguir.

-Sí. Más importante.

-¿No tiene madre?

-Mi mujer murió cuando Rini tenía sólo una semana.

-Pobre pequeña. 0 sea, que nunca ha tenido madre.

-Nunca. Las mujeres de mi familia se han portado todas de maravilla. Tiene tías y abuelas que la adoran, pero no es lo mismo. Yo he intentado hacer de madre y de padre para ella, pero no soy muy bueno para ninguno de los dos papeles, me temo.

-Pero ella lo adora, así que algo debe estar haciendo bien.

-Eso espero. Pero no quiere decir que siempre sepa lo que estoy haciendo -miró a Serena-. No me atrevo a pensar lo que hubiera sido el día de hoy sin usted. Ha visto lo que iba a pasar con los Oswald antes de que surgiera.

Ella sonrió.

-Cuando yo tenía la edad de Rini, tenía cuatro muñecas que se llamaban todas Sartén.

-¿Sartén?

-Simplemente me gustaba el nombre -Serena soltó una carcajada al recordarlo-. Volvía locos a mis padres. Recuerdo haber salido en coche con mi padre un día e insistir en el último minuto en que Sartén viniera con nosotros. Papá dijo: ¿Que Sartén? y yo dije: Sartén. Me preguntó una y otra vez y yo no sabía lo que quería decir porque para mí, cuando decía Sartén, me refería a todas ellas. Mi madre tuvo que explicárselo. Para ella también estaba claro.

-Bueno, supongo que no es tan fácil para un padre saber lo que está pasando en la cabeza de una niña pequeña -comentó Darien con un suspiro antes de sonreír-. Pues es como hablar con alguien de otro planeta -se inclinó hacia adelante de repente y la miró con aprecio-. Creo que usted sabe exactamente cómo hacerlo. No puedo creer que no tenga familia. Actúa como una mujer con docenas de sobrinos.

-Ya le he dicho que yo también he sido niña -dijo ella con ligereza-. No hay mucho misterio en ello.

-Ahora me está ocultando algo. Me pregunto por qué.

Ella se puso rígida.

-No veo necesidad de seguir hablando de esto. Si cree que puedo serle de alguna ayuda con Rini me alegro, pero no hablaré de mis asuntos privados.

Por un momento, un fruncimiento le ensombreció la cara.

-Señorita Tsukino -empezó con tono de riña-. Lo siento, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien me da una orden que no he sabido cómo llevarla. No tengo derecho a insistir. Por favor, perdóneme.

Hubo un calor sincero en su sonrisa que la conmovió. La naturaleza le había dotado con una boca curva y sensual que ahora que no le estaba ladrando órdenes, podía apreciar. Contuvo el aliento, alarmada ante el impacto de aquel hombre. Había una intensidad en él que la dejó ligeramente asombrada. De repente, estaba convencida de que todo lo que él hiciera, amar, odiar o sufrir, lo haría con intensidad. También tenía encanto, una áspera vitalidad que cargaba el mundo de excitación y la hacía sentirse viva.

-¿Señorita Tsukino?

-Serena -le corrigió ella de forma mecánica.

-Serena, le he pedido que me perdone y usted ha parecido quedar ensimismada.

-Lo siento. Sí, por supuesto. Está bien, de verdad.

Con desmayo, comprendió que estaba balbuceando y procuró recuperar la entereza. Para su alivio, él desvió la atención para pedir más té. Apartó la vista sintiéndose turbada y esperando que él no se lo hubiera notado.

-Rini es adorable -dijo buscando un tema seguro.

-Sí, ya lo sé -dijo él simplemente.

-Me pregunto si no estará siendo demasiado protector con ella -siguió ella con determinación-. Entiendo lo del Rizo Gigante, pero hay otras atracciones que le ha prohibido que seguramente estarían bien. Hay un Rizo Enano ahí, con carros de dragones que parecen bastante seguros -el deseo de picarle le hizo añadir-: Iré yo con ella si usted tiene miedo.

Eso le enervó, notó ella encantada. Darien enarcó las cejas.

-¿Está usted intentando fastidiarme, señorita... Serena?

-Sólo bromeaba un poco. Esto es un parque de atracciones. Se supone que debería estar animado.

-Me animaré cuando Rini regrese.

-Quiero decir que debería intentarlo por ella. Lo cierto es que parece que tiene la cabeza en cómo se estará arreglando la oficina sin usted. Me sorprende que no haya traído su teléfono móvil para seguir en contacto.

-Eso le hubiera estropeado la tarde a Rini.

-Usted la está estropeando intentando protegerla en una nube de algodón.

-No sabe de qué está hablando -masculló él con impaciencia-. Lo siento. Parece que no hago otra cosa que disculparme con usted por mis malos modales. Intente no hacerme caso si puede. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero no las que usted supone.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Rini volvió y se desplomó en la silla radiante de contento. Serena notó cómo la cara de Darien se animaba al instante para su hija, como si estuviera de guardia de nuevo.

-Papá, hay unos coches de choque ahí. ¿Podemos montarnos?

-Cariño, no creo...

-Oh, por favor, papá. Por favor. No me has dejado montar en nada verdaderamente excitante.

-Acabamos de remar por el lago -protestó Artemis.

-Sí, pero eso no es excitante -explicó la niña-. No a menos que el barco tenga un agujero y se hunda. Y no lo ha hecho.

-Pobre Artemis -se rió Serena-. No hubiera ido contigo si hubiera sabido lo que tú encuentras divertido.

-Pero a ti te gustarían los coches de choque, ¿verdad? -apeló Rini a ella-. Te gustaría lo que más de todo.

-Sí, creo que me gustaría -dijo Serena con una mirada de desafío en dirección a Darien.

-Por favor, papá -suplicó Rini a su padre con la mirada sugerente de un pobre huérfano abandonado.

-De acuerdo -accedió él a regañadientes-. Pero mira...

El resto de sus palabras quedaron flotando. Rini ya estaba alejándose con el sufriente Artemis tras ella. Cuando Darien y Serena les alcanzaron, los otros dos ya habían pillado un coche y Rini estaba gritando:

-Papá, tú monta con Serena y Artemis y yo os chocaremos todo el rato.

-Gracias, cariño -le gritó su padre en contestación antes de mirar a su compañera-. Espero que esté lista para esto.

Ella sabía lo estrechos que eran los coches de choque, pero nunca había apreciado cuánto hasta encontrarse compartiendo con él el diminuto espacio. Fue un esfuerzo permanecer indiferente mientras su cuerpo estaba tan apretado contra el de ella.

-¿Quién conduce? -preguntó Darien.

-Usted. Yo vigilaré los ataques. Creo que viene uno por mi lado.

Rini, con los ojos abiertos como platos y muy excitada se lanzaba contra ellos.

-Eso no es justo -gritó Serena-. Déjanos arrancar.

La última palabra quedó en el aire mientras los coches chocaban. El asaltante aceleró, pero sólo para volver al ataque.

Darien consiguió sacar su coche al centro de la pista y ejecutar algunas maniobras, pero Rini le alcanzó antes.

-¡Te di! -gritó.

-Mire, no hay sitio para un par de hombros en este espacio. Conduzca usted y yo pasaré el brazo por detrás -dijo jadeante Darien.

Ella se encontró encerrada en el círculo de sus brazos. Por un momento, la invadió la turbación, pero casi al instante, Rini se lanzó a por ellos y tuvo que concentrarse en la escapada. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a dirigirse en dirección a la niña, pero Darien le dijo con suavidad.

-No choques contra el coche de Rini. E intenta que ella tampoco nos dé.

Aquello era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Rini no tenía los reparos de su padre y se lanzaba a la mínima oportunidad. Serena giraba y giraba, pero sin mucho éxito y para cuando salieron, sintió los huesos como si fueran de goma.

-Creo que ya es hora de irse a casa -dijo Darien.

-Oh, no, papá, por favor. Vamos a quedarnos un poco más -suplicó Rini-. Por favor.

Le apretó la mano a Serena con más fuerza como pidiéndole apoyo.

Darien se arrodilló delante de ella.

-Mira, cariño. No puedes -se calló de repente cuando Rini cerró los ojos. La niña se forzó a abrirlos en el acto, pero se le cayeron de nuevo.

-Papi -susurró.

-Artemis, trae coche -dijo con aspereza Darien.

Al momento siguiente había recogido a su hija en brazos y estaba acercándose aprisa a la salida. Serena se vio obligada a seguirle al mismo ritmo, todavía de la mano de la niña.

Artemis corrió por delante de ellos y los esperó con el coche en marcha en la puerta. Serena siguió a Darien y a la niña al asiento de atrás.

Una vez de camino a casa, su jefe mantuvo a la niña muy abrazada con gesto protector. La cabeza de Rini descansaba en su hombro, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara exageradamente pálida.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó Serena, alarmada-. ¿Está enferma?

Él no le contestó salvo con un fruncimiento de ceño y una sacudida de cabeza. Era como una orden de que esperara hasta más tarde.

-El teléfono del coche está a su lado -dijo. ¿Puede marcar el número que voy a darle?

Ella lo hizo así y le pasó el receptor, pero él siguió con su hija muy apretada en sus brazos y él hizo un gesto para que se lo acercara a la oreja. Cuando respondió, fue evidente que estaba hablando con la secretaria de un médico.

-Se acaba de desmayar. Es solo cansancio, estoy bastante... completamente seguro de eso. Ya le ha pasado antes, sólo cansancio. Pero me gustaría que el doctor Tomoe... Gracias. Estaremos en casa en diez minutos.

Darien hizo un gesto para que Serena volviera a colgar y se reclinó hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Tenía la frente húmeda y la misma mirada de temor que ella le había visto antes. Sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba al empezar a sospechar algo. Rini había hablado de no «haber estado muy bien», como si su enfermedad perteneciera al pasado. Pero no era así. Todavía estaba muy enferma. ¡Y aquella expresión tan terrible en al expresión de Darien! Ningún padre hubiera mirado así a un hijo a menos que...

Serena sintió un nudo en la garganta. No podía enfrentarse a aquello. Ella ya había estado en el valle de las sombras y había visto a la oscuridad reclamar a una niña una vez. La miseria y el horror casi habían podido con ella, pero de alguna manera, había sobrevivido. Ahora la estaban arrastrando a lo mismo y era más de lo que podía soportar. Tenía que salir de aquel coche, pensó con frenesí. Pondría alguna excusa, cualquiera, pero tenía que salir de allí.

-Gracias a dios que ya estamos aquí -dijo Darien cuando el coche se dirigió a una gran casa casi escondida entre los árboles.

-Señor Chiba, yo...

-¿Puede ayudarme a sacarla?

A Serena no le quedó otra elección. Mientras él levantaba a la niña de nuevo, ella intentó soltarse la mano con suavidad, pero Rini la mantuvo, como si incluso en su estado de semiincosnciencia supiera que aquel mero contacto era importante.

-Venga y ayúdeme a meterla en la cama.

En silencio, ella le siguió por unas amplias escaleras hasta la habitación de la niña. Una mujer de mediana edad con cara amable entró tras ellos.

-Mi Artemis dice que se ha puesto mala.

-Fue en la feria. El doctor llegará en cualquier momento. Espérele en la puerta y tráigale aquí al instante.

-Creo que le he oído -dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer.

Regresó un momento más tarde con un hombre anciano. Rini había soltado por fin a Serena y ésta se apartó.

Darien parecía no enterarse de su presencia, pero cuando llegó a la puerta, dijo de forma abrupta.

-Espere abajo.

Ella obedeció con desgana. Una parte de ella todavía deseaba escapar de allí, pero otra parte más fuerte necesitaba quedarse para saber cómo se encontraba Rini. Bajó seguida de la mujer de Artemis, que se presentó a sí misma como Luna y le ofreció una taza de café.

Serena lo tomó sola en una gran sala que daba al jardín frontal. Estaba amueblada con un estilo actual y caro sin ser agresivamente moderno, pero para su gusto era demasiado meticuloso. No había rastros de que allí viviera un niño.

Al final oyó que el doctor bajaba y Darien le despedía. Cuando se cerró la puerta principal, hubo un silencio total durante un largo momento, después, el sonido, de unos pasos y Darien apareció en la habitación. Se fue directo al mueble bar, se sirvió una buena copa de brandy y la apuró de un sólo trago. Pareció estar a punto de servirse otra, pero en vez de hacerlo, posó la copa con brusquedad y dio un puñetazo en una pared que sacudió la habitación.

Se quedó inmóvil por un momento y después, apoyó la frente contra la pared como si se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas. Serena lo miraba horrorizada. Parecía un hombre en el extremo de la agonía.

Muy despacio se acercó a él y le rozó el hombro. El se dio la vuelta y la miró con unos ojos que no mostraban nada. Tenía la respiración agitada.

-Venga a sentarse -dijo ella con gentileza.

El la dejó conducirle al sofá, donde se sentó. Parecía estar consciente a medias de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Le está sangrando la mano -dijo Serena, examinando el nudillo amoratado-. ¿Quiere que llame a Luna?

-No -respondió él con rapidez-. No quiero que me vea así -sacó un pañuelo y se lo enrolló en la mano-. Sólo sírvame otro brandy. Uno grande.

Ella lo hizo y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Rini? -preguntó en voz muy baja.

Pero sus peores miedos se vieron confirmados antes incluso de que él levantara la cabeza y dijera con debilidad:

-Se está muriendo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3

SE está muriendo -repitió Darien, cuando Serena se quedó en silencio.

Serena casi había esperado oír algo parecido, pero tuvo que abrazarse antes de poder hablar.

-Ella me dijo que había estado enferma, pero habló como si ya se le hubiera pasado.

-Eso es lo que ella cree. Y debe seguir creyéndolo. Pero no se ha pasado. No se pasará hasta... -se detuvo con un estremecimiento-. Nunca se pasará -terminó.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Es el corazón. Su madre tampoco lo tenía fuerte. No lo sabíamos cuando nos casamos y al final del embarazo sufrió un ataque cardiaco. Nunca soñamos... ella parecía tan fuerte... sobrevivió al ataque de corazón, pero el doctor nos advirtió que el parto probablemente sería demasiado para ella. Durante el último mes, sabíamos lo que iba a pasar. Intentamos aparentar que no, pero lo sabíamos. Le hicieron la cesárea pero... -Darien no pudo seguir. Alzó las dos manos con gesto de impotencia y un poderoso instinto de protección le hizo a Serena asirle la mano. Entonces, empezó a hablar de nuevo-. Vivió lo suficiente como para tener a Rini en sus brazos y entró en estado de coma. Yo me quedé con ella durante dos días, sin soltarla de la mano y hablando con ella, pero no volvió a despertar nunca.

De repente, pareció notar que Serena le estaba sujetando las manos. La soltó un poco avergonzado e hizo un esfuerzo visible por reponerse.

-Lo siento. No tenía derecho a perder el control y hacerle pasar por todo esto también. Normalmente consigo superar las cosas mejor.

Hubiera sido imposible para Serena decirle que le gustaba más ahora que el hombre super controlado que aparentaba ser en la oficina.

-Está bien -dijo con suavidad-. Sólo cuénteme lo que le apetezca.

-Los doctores me advirtieron que Rini podría tener los mismos problemas que su madre, pero durante años, pensé que lo habíamos superado. Y entonces... de repente...

-Pero, ¿no hay nada que pueda hacerse? -preguntó Serena-. Hay operaciones maravillosas de corazón en la actualidad. ¿No habrá una para ella?

-Sí, si estuviera lo bastante fuerte. Pero es demasiado tarde. Está demasiado débil como para soportar la operación. Significaría morirse ahora en vez de... en unos pocos meses.

Darien la miró.

-¿Lo entiende? Estoy intentando apurarlo todo en estos pocos meses; intentando ser el padre que nunca he tenido tiempo de ser. Siempre la he querido, pero crear la empresa me ha llevado un montón de dedicación y... que dios me perdone, pensé que Rini estaba bien.

Las palabras se quebraron en un sollozo.

-¡Oh, dios! -susurró Serena, sacudida de horror.

-Quería ser mejor padre de lo que he sido, pero pensaba que tenía mucho tiempo. ¿Sabe lo que ella quiere más en el mundo?

-A usted.

-No, una madre, eso es realmente lo que quiere, tener una madre como las demás niñas. Le prometí conseguirle una, pero ahora es demasiado tarde. Lo único que puedo es intentar es darle todo lo demás en este corto espacio de tiempo.

Se bebió el brandy y empezó a hablar de nuevo de forma confusa y desesperada.

-Me había pedido ir al parque de atracciones. No debería haber aceptado, iba a ser demasiado para ella, pero cedí. Y después, cuando se desmayó... ¿cómo he podido ser tan tonto?

-Pero ahora no se está muriendo, ¿verdad?

-No, el médico dice que sólo necesita un buen descanso. Pero le ha robado algo de su fuerza y le queda tan poca... ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de haber hecho lo correcto?

-Escúcheme -dijo ella con suavidad-. Nunca podrá estar totalmente seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. La vida no nos lo pone tan fácil. Pero si la quiere y ella lo sabe, entonces es suficiente. No debe atormentarse con los sentimientos de culpabilidad porque... -le tembló la voz-, porque es inútil y destructivo. Sólo puede darle su amor y lo que le parezca lo mejor en cada momento.

La mirada de él se clavó en ella y prestó atención a su tono y al gesto constreñido de su cara, igual que la de él.

-Usted lo entiende, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo entiendo.

-Entonces, me resultará más fácil pedirle algo... no para mí, sino para Rini. A ella le cae bien usted. Nunca la he visto abrirse a alguien con tanta facilidad.

-¿Qué quiere que haga? -preguntó ella, cargada de temor.

-Que sea su amiga hasta... el tiempo que la necesite. Déjenos pasar algo de tiempo con usted. Dejemos que ella crea que es como su madre.

Serena se estaba echando atrás antes de que él lo expresara.

-No, lo siento. No puedo hacer eso.

-Ya sé que es mucho pedir, pero a usted también le cae bien ella, ¿verdad?

-Sí -Serena se atragantó-. Demasiado.

-Por favor, significaría tanto para ella. Y no será por mucho tiempo. ¿Es que no lo entiende?

-Sí, lo entiendo. Es sólo que... lo siento, es imposible.

-¿Por qué? -se levantó para enfrentarse a ella-. ¿Tiene miedo de que le lleve demasiado tiempo? Le pagaré lo que me pida. Quedará liberada de todas las obligaciones de la oficina y le daré un cheque en blanco, pero tendrá que hacerlo.

-No tengo que hacerlo -se defendió ella con pasión-. No quiero su dinero. Si pudiera hacerlo, lo haría, pero no puedo. Es a usted al que necesita, no a mí. Yo no puedo ser más para ella que un padre.

-Pero ella ve en usted una figura materna y eso significa que lo es -dijo muy pálido-. Quizá sea otro síntoma de mi fracaso, pero tengo que aceptar que es verdad. Por favor, hágalo, Serena.

Ella sintió que se volvería loca si aguantaba más. Empezó a recoger sus cosas con prisa.

-Lo siento, simplemente no puedo. Por favor, no me presione. Es imposible.

-Serena..

La asió por el brazo.

-No -gritó ella-. Déjeme. No.., no puedo quedarme aquí.

Darien no hizo ningún movimiento para soltarla y ella forcejeó para zafarse. La última visión que tuvo de él antes de irse fue la de su cara contraída. No tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba, pero corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a una estación de metro.

En la vuelta a casa tardó media hora y, en ese tiempo, se mantuvo en estado de parálisis. Le duró hasta que llegó a casa y cerró la puerta a salvo a sus espaldas. Cuando sacó la llave, vio la pequeña foca en el bolso, donde la había metido sin enterarse. De alguna manera, aquella imagen la destrozó y enterró la cara contra la criatura peluda antes de sollozar sin poder remediarlo.

-¡Oh, Mina! ¡Mina!

Esa noche durmió muy mal. Cuando conseguía adormilarse, le atormentaba la imagen de Rini desmayándose en los brazos de su padre. Después, aparecía Darien con su hija en brazos murmurando: se está muriendo. Serena se despertó sobresaltada, se mojó la cara con agua fría y decidió no dormir más.

Pero estar despierta fue casi peor, porque no podía olvidar el momento en que Darien la había mirado a los ojos; había visto en ellos una pena sin defensas y la había sentido como propia. Su corazón se había unido a él y, por un momento, casi había estado dispuesta a hacer lo que le pidiera. Pero sólo por un momento. Entonces se había repuesto. No eran sólo sus recuerdos de Mina, lo que le habían hecho rechazar la propuesta. Esa tarde, se había sentido conmovida por el magnetismo que rodeaba a Darien como un aura. Pero nada podía ser más absurdo para ella que caer bajo el hechizo de un hombre como Darien, que podría atraer a cualquier mujer que quisiera.

Al llegar la mañana ya había tomado una decisión. Notificaría su despido ese mismo día y le pediría a la agencia que le buscara otro trabajo. Antes de irse de casa, metió la foca en el bolso para que Darien se le devolviera a Rini.

Caminó despacio hasta la parada del autobús sin ganas de llegara No quería entrar en la oficina, ver a Darien y volver a enfrentarse a sus fantasmas de nuevo.

Molly se le había adelantado. Serena echó un vistazo al reloj.

-No te preocupes -le dijo su compañera-. Todavía no ha llegado.

-¿A estas horas?

-Ya lo sé. Es increíble, ¿verdad? Oh, Serena, tengo tan buenas noticias.

La cara brillante de su amiga le dijo todo.

-Kevin y tu! os habéis reconciliado -dijo Serena.

-Vino aquí ayer por la tarde, con una rosa roja. Fue una suerte que el señor Chiba hubiera salido porque pudimos hablar con toda libertad. Nos casamos el próximo mes.

Serena sintió que su propio dolor se le olvidaba. Era bueno saber que había felicidad en el mundo para la gente buena como Molly. Escuchó toda la historia otra vez sonriendo y diciendo las cosas adecuadas. Pero su mente seguía viendo la imagen dolorida de Darien.

Por fin Molly dijo:

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasó ayer cuando te fuiste?

-Nos fuimos a la feria.

-¿Con Rini? ¿No es divina? ¿Sabes? Hay una cosa curiosa con esa niña. Yo llevo trabajando aquí tres años y ni siquiera sabía que tenía una hija. Entonces, empezó a aparecer de repente en la oficina y él empezó a dejar el trabajo a un lado para sacarla. Es bonita, ¿verdad? Cuando sea mayor, va a ser una auténtica belleza.

Serena respondió alguna vanalidad e intentó empezar su trabajo, pero no podía concentrarse. Se preguntó si la tardanza de Darien se debería a que Rini había empeorado. Sabía lo descorazonador que le debía haber resultado su negativa, pero no podía enfrentarse a lo que le pedían. Había dicho la verdad cuando había contestado que Rini le gustaba mucho. Sería fácil querer a una niña cuya frágil salud no había hecho mella en su espíritu. Y Serena no podría soportar querer a otra niña para después verla muerta.

Darien llegó hacia el mediodía y se dirigió a su oficina directamente sin mirarlas. Casi al instante, sonó el megáfono de Serena.

-Venga aquí, por favor -dijo por el interfono.

Parecía haber pasado una noche terrible. Tenía sombras oscuras por debajo de los ojos y la cara sombría. Serena imaginó que ella debía tener tan mal aspecto como él, porque, cuando alzó los ojos, vio algo en los de él, quizá reconocimiento, o compañerismo, que le hizo ponerse rígido.

-¿Cómo está Rini? -preguntó.

-Bastante bien. He estado sentado a su lado la mayor parte de la noche, pero ha dormido bien. Le he dicho a Luna que se asegure de que no se levantaba de la cama en todo el día.

-Siento no poder hacerlo que me pidió. De hecho, no seguiré trabajando con usted, señor Chiba -le pasó la foca de peluche-. Me gustaría que le diera a Rini esto y que se despida de ella de mi parte.

-¿Nos abandona de verdad, entonces?

-No tiene derecho a decir eso. Tengo buenos motivos.

-¿Son tan buenos como para defraudar a una niña pequeña enferma?

Ella se estremeció, pero mantuvo la compostura.

-Tiene que creer que los hay.

Él no respondió, pero metió la mano a su maletín y sacó un sobre rosa.

-Rini le ha escrito una nota -dijo extendiéndola hacia ella-. ¿La aceptará o le tendré que decir que se la ha devuelto?

-Eso es chantaje -dijo Serena, enfadada.

-Mi hija se está muriendo y no tengo ningún escrúpulo en intentar conseguir todo lo que ella quiera.

Serena casi se la arrancó de las manos. El sobre contenía un dibujo de colores de ella, Darien y Rini en la feria. Rini había escrito debajo:

Por favor, ven a tomar el té conmigo.

Consciente de los agudos ojos de Darien clavados en ella, Serena batalló consigo misma antes de decir:

-De acuerdo. Sólo esta vez. Puede decirle a Rini que estaré encantada de tomar el té con ella.

-Gracias -respondió él-. Para ella será un mundo.

-En cuanto esté mejor la visitaré y...

-¿Por qué no viene esta tarde conmigo?

-De acuerdo. Esta tarde. Sólo por esta vez. Después...

-Podremos discutirlo en el camino a casa -dijo él-. Ahora, ¿podríamos seguir con el trabajo?

Ya volvía a sonar con el robot sin corazón de siempre, pero ahora ella lo conocía mejor. Le daba vergüenza haber dicho tan sólo el día anterior que no tenía vida personal ni oír tanto, problemas personales. La verdad es que era-un hombre orgulloso y sensible que mantenía oculta su agonía porque podía soportar compartirla. Sólo por accidente, ella había podido vislumbrar su corazón destrozado. Y a él no le había gustado. Lo sabía por su actitud. La había vuelto a invitar por el bien de Rini, pero le avergonzaba que ella viera sus heridas. Cuando ella se fuera, sería mejor para los dos.

A primera hora de la tarde, él salió de su oficina y le hizo un gesto sin hablar. Mientras caminaban hacia el coche dijo:

-Llamé a casa para decirle a Rini que venía. Está encantada.

Serena no dijo nada. Tenía la sensación de que la estaban arrastrando contra su voluntad, pero no iba a dejar que sucediera. Mientras él maniobraba el coche entre el flujo de tráfico, resolvió contarle lo de Mina. No había podido hablar de ello antes, pero era mejor que Darien entendiera sus motivos.

-Siento haberme ido como me fui ayer -empezó.

-No se preocupe. Yo sólo estaba preocupado porque llegara bien a casa. Si hubiera esperado, Artemis la habría llevado en coche.

-Llegué bien a casa, gracias. Pero quería decirle...

-Sólo un minuto. Ese vehículo me está bloqueando el paso -asomó por la ventanilla y llamó al otro conductor-. Eso está mejor. El tráfico es siempre terrible en esta carretera. ¿Qué me estaba diciendo?

-Hay algo que me gustaría explicarle para que... -se detuvo cuando Darien se metió repentinamente por una carretera lateral escapando del tráfico.

-Será mejor que me lo cuente más tarde -dijo.

Después de quince minutos de baches, llegaron a otra carretera de tres carriles muy buena. Serena lo había prestado atención a los alrededores el día anterior, pero ahora pudo notar que la gran casa de Darien estaba bien apartada de la carretera, casi oculta por los árboles y ,el jardín. Como el coche, era bastante lujosa, la propiedad de un hombre que había hecho una fortuna, pero no necesitaba ser ostentoso; o quizá simplemente un hombre al que la riqueza no le importaba porque no podía salvar lo que más amaba.

Cuando salieron, él se volvió hacia ella:

-¿Qué era lo que iba a contarme? ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué está haciendo ahí?

Serena siguió con la vista el sitio que señalaba, donde vio a Rini.

-Se suponía que debía estar en la cama -dijo Darien-. Ni siquiera está en su habitación. Debe haber salido al recibidor para estar en esa ventana.

Mientras miraban, apareció Luna y apartó a Rini de la ventana. Serena siguió a Darien por la amplia escalinata. Luna salía en ese instante de la habitación de Rini.

-Ya la he vuelto a meter en la cama -dijo-. Sinceramente, he hecho lo que he podido para evitar que se levantara.

-No se preocupe, no es culpa suya -dijo Darien-. Ya sé lo inquieta que puede llegar a ser. No la tengamos esperando.

Hasta ese momento, Serena se había prometido a sí misma mantenerse al margen, pero eso fue antes de ver a Rini, arrellanada entre los almohadones en la cama. En cuanto la vio, la cara de la niña se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante y extendió los brazos en un gesto de bienvenida y aceptación. La última barrera de Serena se desplomó y, en un instante, había atravesado la habitación para envolver a Rini en un abrazo.

-Sabía que vendrías. Lo sabía -le susurró Rini al oído-. Papi dijo que no, pero yo sabía que sí.

-Por supuesto que he venido

-Todos te estábamos esperando -declaró Rini.

-¿Todas?

-Oswald ha dicho que vendría también a tomar el té, así que le he dejado.

Había una mesita con la tetera puesta al lado de la cama. Oswald estaba sentado en una silla vigilando el banquete. Inspirada, Serena metió la mano en el bolso.

-Mira quién ha insistido también en venir -dijo con un pequeño ladrido.

Rini resplandeció.

-Le has traído -gritó-. Lo sabías.

-Sí, supongo que debo haberlo imaginado -dijo Serena con cautela.

Era intensamente consciente de la fría mirada de Darien sobre ella. Él sabía que no había llevado el juguete para alegrar a Rini. La insistencia de la pequeña en adjudicarle tan loables motivos era penosa para ella.

-Tenemos té, tostadas y miel -dijo Rini como una buena anfitriona.

-¡Qué bien! -Serena dejó a la foca al lado del pingüino-. Porque a Oswald le gusta la miel. ¿Quieres que sirva...?

-Sí, por favor. Papi toma el té con azúcar.

-¡Oh! ¿También estoy invitado yo? Pensé que era para vosotras dos y los dos Oswald.

Rini se rió y Serena miró a Darien con renovado respeto. No era una broma tan buena, pero era un gran esfuerzo para un hombre con el corazón roto. Su respeto por él fue en aumento a medida que se unía a la fiesta con grandes muestras de alegría. Rini estaba en el séptimo cielo y era evidente que la presencia de su padre acrecentaba su alegría.

-¿Te gusta mi habitación? -preguntó Rini.

Era una habitación encantadora, grande y airosa, decorada en tonos pasteles y con una enorme ventana que daba al jardín. En la mesilla de noche había un marco con una gran fotografía de una mujer joven tan parecida a Emma que no había duda de que se trataba de su madre. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de imágenes de bailarinas y sobre la cama colgaban un par de zapatillas de baile.

-Voy a ser bailarina -le confió Rini-. Cuando sea mayor, papi dice que puedo ir a la escuela de baile.

-Exacto, cariño. Dentro de un par de años.

-¡Oh! Antes, papá, por favor.

-Bueno, quizá dentro de un año. Cuando estés más fuerte.

-Siempre estás diciendo lo mismo. Me gustaría que fuera ya el próximo año.

-A mí no -dijo sin pensar Darien-. Bueno, no quiero que crezcas demasiado rápido.

-Pues yo quiero crecer rápido. Quiero que llegue ya el año que viene y el siguiente y el otro...

-Creo que Oswald quiere un poco más de té -intervino con rapidez Serena al ver la tensión de la cara de Darien. ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar aquel hombre?, se preguntó.

Luna asomó la cabeza por la puerta en ese instante.

-Teléfono para usted.

Darien besó a su hija y se fue prometiendo volver pronto. Serena estaba observando a Rini y la vio relajarse un poco en cuanto él desapareció de la misma manera que él aparentaba más ánimo cuando estaba con ella. «Oh, no. Deben ser imaginaciones mías», pensó. «No puede tener ni idea. Es imposible».

Vio que Rini intentaba arrellanar los almohadones y se acercó a ayudarla.

-¿Estás mejor así? -preguntó al terminar.

-Sí, gracias.

Rini se recostó y Serena le pasó el brazo por encima de forma instintiva para que la niña se acurrucara en su hueco.

-¿Vas alguna vez al ballet? -preguntó Rini.

-Sí, me encanta el ballet..

-¿Me llevarás un día?

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué te apetecería ver?

-Bueno, mi favorita es la Bella Durmiente, pero también me gusta Giselle.

Serena la dejó que expresara feliz sus pensamientos interviniendo de vez en cuando con alguna palabra de ánimo. Rini no parecía necesitar tanto la conversación como su presencia física para acurrucarse contra ella. Poco a poco, su voz se fue haciendo más lenta y empezó a cabecear mientras la debilidad la embargaba. Al final, quedó en silencio.

Se escuchó un chasquido en la puerta cuando entró Darien. Cuando vio a Rini inmóvil contra Serena, una mirada de pánico le surcó la cara, pero ella se puso un dedo en los labios y murmuró:

-Está dormida.

Él se acercó en silencio y miró a su hija con tal expresión de angustia y amor que Serena sintió que debía darse la vuelta. Pero no conseguía hacerlo. La cara de Darien era conmovedora cuando retiró un mechón de la sien de su hija.

-Vamos a dejarla -susurró Serena.

Posó a Rini en la cama, le quitó algunos almohadones y le subió el embozo. Rini parecía muy dormida, pero murmuró algo.

-No la he entendido. ¿Qué ha dicho?

-Ha preguntado por Oswald -dijo con voz ronca Darien antes de poner el pingüino a su lado.

-No, Oswald -susurró Rini.

Comprendiendo ahora, su padre metió también a la foca al lado y la sonrisa de felicidad de Rini le indicó que había acertado.

-Buenas noches, cariño -se despidió Serena con un beso.

Entonces, salió para dejar a la niña a solas con su padre.

En cuanto llegó abajo, inspiró repetidas veces para calmarse y lo había conseguido ya cuando él entró en la habitación. Por la mirada de su cara, supuso que él también ha bía tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para recuperar el control.

-Sabe que no puede abandonarla ahora, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé.

-Rini la necesita.

-Sí. He venido a verla.

-Eso no es suficiente. Usted se ha despedido esta mañana.

-Volveré a incorporarme.

-Pero vaya cuando quiera. Además, no la necesito en la oficina, la necesito aquí, queriéndola y dejándola a ella que la quiera. Eso es lo que más desea ella en el mundo.

-Estaré aquí.

-Quédese a vivir aquí. De día y de noche.

-¿Me está ofreciendo un trabajo de madre?

-No, le estoy pidiendo que se case conmigo -dijo él simplemente. Ella lo miró alucinada.

-Esa debe ser la broma más pesada que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

-¿Broma? ¿Cree que bromeo respecto a esto?

-Entonces, si no es una broma...

-Ya le he dicho que Rini quiere tener una madre. Nunca ha sabido lo que es tener una y quiero dárselo antes de que se muera. Ella ya le ha tomado cariño a usted.

-Pero...

-¿Hay alguien más? ¿Un novio, prometido o lo que sea?

-No, no hay nadie más.

-Entonces, no hay nada que impida que aparente ser mi mujer por una temporada. Eso es todo lo que sería, una apariencia. No le pediré nada para mí mismo. Cuando acabe, podremos hacer un divorcio con los acuerdos que usted quiera. No necesitará volver a trabajar en su vida. 0 si quiere trabajar, puede hacerlo en mi empresa y con su cerebro, podrá llegar a lo más alto. Lo único que le pido es que le dedique a Rini unos meses para que no se muera sin saber lo que ha sido tener una madre.

-No puedo aceptarlo -dijo ella, desesperada.

-Rini tiene todo lo que se pueda conseguir con dinero, pero ahora sé que nunca ha tenido las cosas que importan de verdad -inspiró estremecido-. No quiero que también se pierda eso. Por favor, Serena, por favor.

Su voz era desesperada. Sus ojos impotentes y angustiados y Serena sintió una oleada de peligro. Casarse con él, vivir cerca de él durante unos meses, cuando su corazón estaba despertando penosamente atraído hacia él... Hacerlo sabiendo que después tendría que dejarle sería una locura.

Entonces, pensó en la niña que había arriba, aparentando ánimo para su padre, demostrando más fuerza y coraje que cualquier niño y pidiendo sólo una cosa de las muchas que la vida le había negado.

-De acuerdo -dijo con firmeza-. Me casaré por el bien de Rini.

Serena no sabía qué tipo de reacción esperaba, pero cuando llegó, la pilló por sorpresa. En vez de palabras, él le levantó la mano y se la llevó hasta los labios. No fue un gesto mundano, sino de reverencia.

-Gracias -dijo con suavidad.

El roce de sus labios la enervó recordándole lo duro que iba a ser aquel matrimonio en muchos aspectos. Se soltó la mano sin mirarlo.

-De paso -dijo él-. ¿Que era lo que quería decirme?

-¿Qué?

-Era algo acerca de por qué no quería estar con Rini. ¿Era importante?

-No. No era nada importante.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 4

Serena dejó la empresa al día siguiente y empezó a dedicarle su tiempo a Rini. Pasaron cuatro días antes de decidir que la niña estaba lo bastante fuerte como para recibir las buenas noticias. Durante ese tiempo, Darien los apuntó en el Registro Civil para tres semanas después.

Rini se encariñaba con Serena más y más. No había nada que le gustara más que le leyera cuentos por la noche antes de irse a dormir y, a menudo, se quedaba dormida sujetándole la mano. Era evidente, que hubiera decidido Darien lo que hubiera decidido, su hija ya había hecho su propia elección.

En una ocasión, Rini la encontró examinando la fotografía al lado de la cama.

-Ésa era mi mami -le confió-. Se murió cuando yo era un bebé.

La fotografía mostraba a una mujer joven de delicada belleza etérea. Un hombre no podría evitar enamorarse de ella, pensó Serena. Susurró «encantadora» y Rini apuntó la palabra frunciendo el ceño.

-Me gustan las palabras nuevas -dijo-. Son divertidas.

-¡Qué buena idea! Tienes tu diccionario privado.

-Diccionario -repitió Rini.

Serena se lo deletreó también. Mientras Rini escribía, ella siguió mirando la fotografía envidiando a Setsuna Chiba por su gracia y su encanto.

-Papá dice que es la más bonita del mundo -dijo Rini.

-Sí, lo era. Tú te pareces mucho a ella.

Emma quedó encantada.

-Sí, papá también lo dice. Siempre me está diciendo que me parezco mucho a ella.

Y perder a Rini será como perder a su mujer de nuevo, pensó Serena. Sorprendió a Rini mirándola y sonrió con rapidez.

Una tarde, mientras ella y Darien estaban arropando a Rini en la cama, comentó con naturalidad:

-Lo hemos pasado muy bien estos días, ¿verdad?

Rini asintió.

-Me gustaría que te quedaras para siempre.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Serena, aliviada de que la niña les hubiera allanado el camino.

-¡Ooh, sí! ¡me encantaría!

-De acuerdo, entonces. Lo haré.

-Vamos a casarnos -dijo Darien, desde el borde de la cama.

Rini los miró con incredulidad. Con la cara embargada de júbilo, saltó de la cama y rodeó a Serena con sus brazos.

-¿De verdad? ¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad -se rió ella, intentando evitar que la estrangulara.

-¡Eh! ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? -preguntó Darien con una sonrisa-. ¿No me das un abrazo?

Rini le rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Es de verdad, papi? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Quiero decir, cuándo se lo pediste a Serena?

-Hace unos días. Estábamos esperando por el momento adecuado para decírtelo.

-Pero, ¿dónde se lo pediste? ¿En la oficina o aquí? ¿0 fue en la feria?

-Algo así -dijo Darien con vaguedad.

-Oh, por favor. Cuéntamelo.

-No podemos -intervino Serena, saliendo en su rescate-. Las cosas como ésa tienen que permanecer en secreto.

Rini pareció entenderlo porque se sentó aparentemente satisfecha. Pero al momento siguiente, les pilló otra vez con la guardia baja y asió la mano izquierda de Serena, sospechosamente desnuda.

-Papá no te ha comprado el anillo todavía -dijo decepcionada.

-Eso es lo siguiente.

-Cuando tengamos tiempo. Quería pasar estos días contigo para tener tiempo de conocernos mejor.

-Os casaréis pronto, ¿verdad? -preguntó Rini con ansiedad.

-Muy pronto -le prometió Darien-. De hecho, antes de finales de este mes.

-¿Y puedo yo ser dama de honor?

-Pero, cariño...-empezó Serena.

-¿La jefa de las damas de honor, con un vestido rosa? -siguió Rini, extasiada-. Y tú llevarás un enorme bouquet de rosas blancas y cuando subas al altar, me lo darás para que te lo cuide. Oh, di que sí.

Serena miró a Darien dudosa. Ninguno de los dos había previsto aquella situación.

-Por supuesto que podrás. Lo que quieras.

-No, Serena tiene que decir que sí. Ella es la novia.

-Creo que tu idea es maravillosa -dijo ella con calor.

-¿Puedo ayudarte a escoger el vestido de novia?

-En cuanto te encuentres bien como para levantarte, iremos a la tienda de alquiler.

-¿Alquiler? -Rini pareció escandalizada-. ¿No vas a comprarlo?

-No hace falta. Sólo me lo pondré una vez y...

-¿Pero no quieres guardarlo años y años para mirarlo cuando seas vieja? -preguntó Rini con ansiedad.

Estaba claro que su visión de una boda perfecta incluía aquel epílogo. .

-Por supuesto que lo compraremos y tú ayudarás a Serena a elegirlo. Eso es mucho mejor -intervino Darien.

Besó a su hija y abandonó la habitación con Serena. Cuando llegaron abajo, los dos se miraron confusos.

-No se me había ocurrido nada así -admitió él-. Pensé que con darle una madre estaría resuelto. Pero parece que ella quiere algo más.

-Ella quiere sentirse como parte de la familia y hacer lo que hacen las familias.

-Ya no será la ceremonia tranquila que habíamos planeado. ¿Podrás soportar una boda por la iglesia con toda la parafernalia?

-Si le hace feliz a Rini -Serena esbozó una débil sonrisa-. Tendré que dejarme orientar por ella. Esperemos que no quiera comprar toda la tienda.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué importa si lo quiere? Compra lo que ella quiera. Busca a un buen organizador de bodas y dile que me pase las facturas. Te dejaré mi tarjeta de crédito para que puedas comprar el anillo de compromiso. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Es que no comprendes que ya no es tan simple? Rini tiene ideas muy fijas acerca de como deben suceder las cosas.

-¿Y cómo quiere que suceda esto?

-Creo que le deberías pedir consejo acerca del anillo, y, si es posible, aceptarlo. Eso le alegrará más que nada.

-Aceptar su consejo -repitió él cómo memorizando una lección.

-Haz como una conspiración de ello. Sólo tú y ella.

-Bien. Sí. Me parece muy bien.

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de lástima, amabilidad y exasperación. El lo sabía todo de los negocios, pero de la gente, incluso de la que amaba, no sabía nada. Pero cuando Darien emprendía algo lo hacía bien y a la tarde siguiente trajo a casa una caja grande de joyería que llevó directamente a la habitación de Rini. Serena se encontró excluida, pero por detrás de la puerta pudo oír a Rini reírse y decir:

-Ése... ése.

Al final fue Rini la que salió.

-Ya puedes entrar -dijo tomándola de la mano. La condujo a la habitación donde Darien estaba esperando con algo escondido en la mano-. ¿Tengo que irme yo? -preguntó la niña con ansiedad.

-Por supuesto que no -respondió Serena-. Ésta es una ocasión familiar.

Se sintió avergonzada de tomar parte en lo que debería haber sido un momento romántico y se preguntó si Darien sentiría lo mismo. Pero él parecía muy tranquilo cuando le tomó de la mano y dijo:

-Rini y yo lo hemos elegido juntos. Ella estaba convencida de que éste es el que más te gustaría y eso espero yo también.

Serena casi dio un respingo cuando vio el anillo. Con poca consideración para con el bolsillo de su padre, Rini había elegido una brillante joya de diamantes. Debía contener treinta pequeñas piedras incrustadas alrededor de una grande en el centro.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó la niña con ansiedad.

-Es precioso -jadeó Serena, mientras Darien se lo deslizaba en el dedo. Sonrió a Rini-. Has elegido una preciosidad.

-Papi me ayudó -dijo ella con generosidad mirando a su padre con gesto significativo-. Sigue papá.

Por un momento, Serena no comprendió nada. Rini estaba mirando a su padre con ansiedad como con miedo de que él omitiera algo que estropeara el momento. Entones, Serena sintió la mano de Darien sobre sus hombros y que la atraía hacia sí. Al momento siguiente, sus labios estaban sobre los de ella.

No hubo nada apasionado en aquel beso. Era una formalidad por deferencia a Rini. Pero el roce de sus labios la pilló desprevenida y despertó una respuesta en lo más hondo de ella que no pudo contener. Se quedó parada y asombrada hasta que él murmuró contra sus labios.

-Devuélveme el beso o no parecerá de verdad.

Ella se apresuró a interpretar su parte y, apoyando las manos en sus brazos, se acercó más a él. Su boca era firme y cálida contra la de ella y de repente, las imágenes empezaron a asaltar su mente: días calientes de verano cargados de dulce y sensual belleza; la tierra en plena floración; puestas de sol purpúreas y brisas aromáticas; vino, risas y amor. De repente, fue consciente de todo un mundo cargado de posibilidades y todo por el tenue beso de un hombre al que no le importaba nada y que esperaba lo mismo de ella.

Se separaron y Serena desvió la cabeza al instante. El corazón le latía acelerado y estaba segura de que se había sonrojado.

-Es un anillo precioso -dijo intentando hablar con calma-. Lo guardaré como un tesoro.

Cuando se quedaron a solas unos minutos después, Darien dijo azorado:

-De verdad que lo siento. Nunca pretendí que sucediera. No pensé que se involucrara tanto con los detalles.

-Yo tampoco, pero no importa -contestó ella, apresurada.

-Me aseguraré de que suceda lo menos posible. Te prometo que no tenía deseas... bueno, estoy seguro de que a ti te pasa lo mismo.

-Exactamente. Dejemos el tema.

Serena temía ir a comprar el vestido con Rini, pero cuando llegó el día, encontró contagioso el entusiasmo de la niña. Luna también las acompañó para encargarse de Rini mientras Serena estuviera probándolos y las tres se fueron al centro de Londres, al departamento de novias de un centro comercial tan caro que Serena no había entrado nunca antes. Ahora era la clienta de honor con un presupuesto ilimitado.

Enfrentada a una colección de vestidos rosas de satén, Rini se quedó sin habla de alegría durante unos minutos antes,de decidirse. Entonces anunció sin duda:

-Este.

Para el traje de novia fue más selectiva descartando decidida varios modelos que a Serena le parecieron bien. Estaba claro que la niña tenía una imagen muy clara y no parana hasta satisfacerla. Serena sentía aprensión acerca del resultado. A ella le sentaban mejor las líneas sencillas y temía que Rini quisiera escoger uno de cuento de hadas que había en el escaparate, cubierto de lazos y volantes.

Al final, Rini señaló un traje y le dijo:

-Pruébate este.

En cuanto Serena se vio con él puesto, supo que Rini no se había equivocado. El vestido estaba hecho de seda cruda, de cuello alto, ajustado a la cintura y cayendo con un ligero vuelo por las caderas hasta el suelo. La espalda tenía una larga cola y las mangas se ensanchaban a medida que caía hasta tocar casi la moqueta de color gris pálido. La extraña decoración era de brillantes perlas cosidas.

-Nunca pensé que la seda podría pesar tanto.

-Está hecho a propósito para darle un poco más de peso. Intente andar con él.

Serena dio algunos pasos y el vestido flotó tras ella, como una mariposa de gloriosa belleza. Como por arte de magia, parecía corregir todas las imperfecciones de su cuerpo, sus anchas espaldas apenas eran perceptibles y su aspecto anguloso desaparecía sustituido por una redondez femenina y suave que nunca hubiera creído suya. Estaba asombrada. A pesar de su sencillez, el vestido tenía una magnificencia que contrastaba con la forma en que ella se veía sí misma: terrena, fiable, quizá un poco prosaica.

-No creo que... -empezó.

-Oh, sí, debes -interrumpió Rini con ansiedad-. Y mira, éste es el velo perfecto para él.

El velo era igualmente maravilloso, y llegaba casi hasta el final de la cola. Enmarcaba la cara de Serena en una suave nube blanca que le hacía brillar la piel y los ojos parecían enormes. Empezó a caminar de nuevo, sujetando la cola y Rini se puso detrás de ella para llevarle hasta el gran espejo del fondo de la sala.

-Es muy bonito -dijo Luna-. Estás maravillosa.

-¿Cuánto cuesta este vestido? -preguntó Serena. La asistenta se lo dijo-. -¡¿Cuánto? -gimió-. ¡Oh dios, es mucho más de...!

-Nos lo llevaremos -dijo Rini con calma.

-Me manejó como si fuera un juguete -le dijo Serena a Darien esa noche a la defensiva-. Recuérdalo cuando te llegue la factura.

-Ya la conozco -observó Darien, antes de sonreír-. No sé a quién ha salido.

Estaban cenando en el pequeño apartamento de ella. Ahora que Serena pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Rini, aquella era su única oportunidad de hablar a solas. El tiempo transcurría con mucha rapidez y Serena se sentía atrapada en un remolino. Muy pronto se convertiría en la mujer de aquel hombre, al menos de nombre. Se sentía poderosamente atraída hacia él y, sin embargo, era un extraño y hablaba de su boda como hubiera hablado con eficacia de cualquier otro negocio. A ella se le hacía muy difícil sacar el tema que sabía que no podría retrasar más tiempo.

-¿Va todo bien? -le preguntó él en ese instante.

-La señora Hino lo tiene todo bajo control -dijo ella por la organizadora de banquetes-. Considerando el poco tiempo que le hemos dado, ha hecho un trabajo maravilloso.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Rini está contenta, ¿verdad?

-Perfectamente. Está llena de planes para nosotros...

Serena se detuvo azorada.

-¿Qué abismo ha abierto ahora a nuestros pies? -preguntó él con debilidad-. Sigue, cuéntame lo peor. Ya lo estoy esperando -de repente pareció horrorizado-. ¡Oh, dios! ¡No me digas,que quiere que vayamos de luna de miel !

-No, eso lo he solucionado diciendo que no queremos separarnos de ella y que ella no se encuentra lo bastante fuerte como para acompañarnos.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que se nos ha pasado? -¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

-Pero ya hemos acordado que tú ocuparías una habitación al lado de la de Rini.

-Ya lo sé, pero ella tiene la idea fija de que hay que redecorar tu habitación para que la compartamos. Hoy me dijo de camino a casa que quería ayudarme a elegir la nueva decoración. Es parte de su imagen de la vida familiar. Se ha quedado a dormir algunas veces en casas de amigos, así que sabe que los matrimonios comparten habitación. Eso me ha dicho.

Él pareció alarmado.

-¿Y qué le has dicho tú?

-Le dije que hablara contigo -dijo Serena con firmeza.

-Bueno, supongo... si tiene tanta ilusión...

-¡No! -se negó con rapidez-. No compartiré habitación contigo. Ése no era nuestro acuerdo. Tendrás que decirle... no lo sé, que quiero estar cerca de ella por si se pone enferma por la noche.

-Eso sonará muy sospechoso. Ella cree que está mejor. No me quiero arriesgar a que pueda adivinar la verdad.

Serena se quedó silenciosa y pensativa un rato antes de preguntar:

-¿No se te ha ocurrido ni por un instante que ella podría haberlo adivinado ya?

-Por supuesto que no -contestó él con demasiada rapidez.

-Darien -susurró ella con delicadeza-, no puedes saber lo que Rini sabe.

-Ella no sabe nada -dijo él con brusquedad-. De eso me he asegurado.

-No puedes estar seguro. Tú no sabes lo que se le pasa por la cabeza. Es una niña muy brillante y muy perceptiva.

-¡Te digo que es imposible! Ella cree que se está recuperando y pretendo que siga creyéndolo.

-Espero que tengas razón -dijo Serena con paciencia-. Pero podrías equivocarte. Yo la he visto animarse conscientemente cada vez que tú entras en la habitación donde está. Tú estás actuando para darle ánimo, pero creo que ella está haciendo lo mismo por ti.

-¡Mierda! Dios santo, ¿que puedes tú saber de ella en tan corto tiempo?

-Es evidente que tú mismo has pensado que nos estábamos uniendo bastante o no estaríamos teniendo esta discusión.

-Te pedí que vinieras para ayudar a Rini, no para sacar extrañas teorías...

-Y yo creo que como mejor puedo ayudarla es entendiéndola. ¿Qué pasó cuando te planteaste lo de la operación? ¿Lo sabe ella?

-Sí, pero le dije que no necesitaba una operación, que todo seguiría bien mientras tuviéramos cuidado.

-Pero no comprendes que Rini sabe lo que sabe, no sólo lo que le han contado.

-Te digo que no tiene ni idea de la verdad -gritó Darien-. Ella cree lo que yo le digo. Quiero que los últimos meses de Rini sean perfectos para ella y te he pedido que me ayudes a hacerlos perfectos, no a interferir.

-¿No estar de acuerdo contigo es interferir? -preguntó enfadada.

-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? -preguntó él con la cara lívida-. Estás diciendo que es demasiado tarde para hacerla feliz.

-Yo no...

-¿No comprendes que su felicidad es lo único que cuenta para mí? Nada ni nadie más importa. Haré lo que sea para conseguir que sus últimos meses sean perfectos.

-Pero lo harías mejor comprendiendo lo que ella quiere -dijo Serena-. ¿No ves lo equivocado que has estado con respecto a todo? Rini no quiere sólo una madre, quiere una familia completa porque nunca ha conocido ese tipo de seguridad total.

-Ella siempre ha sabido que yo la quería.

-Pero, ¿cuánta atención le has prestado? Pensaste que tenías años para ser el padre perfecto, pero ahora ya no queda ningún año y estás intentando darle una infancia completa en unos pocos meses. Pero, ¿para quién lo estás haciendo, Darien? ¿Para ella o para ti. mismo?

-¡Ya es suficiente! No consentiré que le arruines sus últimos meses con tus estúpidas teorías -inspiró con fuerza-. Olvídalo todo. Desde ahora, te alejarás de ella.

-¿Lo estás anulando todo?

-Exactamente. Estará mejor sin ti.

-Pero le romperás el corazón -gritó Serena-. No puedes hacerle eso. Es una crueldad.

-Ni la mitad de cruel que el daño que tú podrías hacerle. Será mejor que me devuelvas el anillo antes de que se nos olvide.

Ella extendió la mano. No podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo. Mientras se quedaba paralizada intentando asimilarlo, Darien le dirigió una mirada final de odio y salió de su apartamento mientras ella escuchaba desvanecerse el sonido de sus pasos.

A Serena le costó mucho dormirse y, cuando por fin se adormiló, Rini estaba allí, mirándola con tristeza. Serena gritó, pero Rini se desvaneció y el mundo se convirtió en un sonido insistente. Se despertó comprendiendo que alguien estaba llamando al timbre de su puerta

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana. Saltó de la cama tambaleante y se puso una ligera bata sobre el camisón de algodón. El timbre seguía sonando mientras recorría adormilada el pasillo y encendía la luz del recibidor, que, gracias a dios, tuvo el efecto de hacer que quienquiera que llamara separara el dedo del timbre. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Darien.

Tenía un aspecto horrible. Tenía ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos y parecía un hombre que hubiera vivido un infierno. Todavía llevaba la misma ropa con la que había salido de su casa, pero, en contraste con su inmaculada apariencia de entonces, el cuello de su camisa y la corbata habían sido aflojados de un tirón.

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó.

Ella se apartó para dejarle entrar y cerró la puerta. En la salita, él se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

-¿Es demasiado tarde para pedirte que me perdones? -dijo en voz muy baja.

Ella le perdonó al instante. El dolor se dibujaba por toda su cara y ella no pudo soportarlo.

-Está bien -dijo.

-¡No! -sacudió la cabeza como para despejarse la mente-. No está bien. No tenía derecho a hablarte así sólo porque me dijeras... cosas que no quería oír.

-Probablemente esté equivocada -dijo ella con rapidez.

-No... sí... no lo sé, pero ni siquiera quise escucharte porque si tenías razón... Veras, quería que todo fuera perfecto para ella, pero es demasiado tarde, ¿verdad?

Tenía la cara constreñida.

Un millón de palabras acudieron a los labiós de Serena, pero las rechazó. Las palabras eran inútiles en ese momento. Extendió los brazos y él se acercó cegado a ellos.

-Ayúdame -susurró.

La abrazó con fuerza, con desesperación, como si fuera el único refugio en un mundo traicionero.

-Siento lo que he dicho -murmuró Serena-. No quería decir que todo saliera...

-Pero es cierto, ¿verdad? -dijo él con amargura-. Lo estoy haciendo por mí mismo, para tranquilizar mi conciencia por no haber sido antes mejor padre. Pero te juro que daría mi vida por Rini. Es la única persona en el mundo a la que amo.

-Ya lo sé -dijo Serena con un leve suspiro-. Ya lo sé. Él se apartó para mirarla.

-No sé qué hacer -le confesó-. Estoy intentando hacer lo correcto y siempre me equivoco, porque al final, no existe lo correcto. Al final va a morirse y yo estoy intentando aparentar que no es verdad -tenía los ojos terribles y débiles-. Pero es verdad, ¿no?

-Sí. Es verdad.

Entonces, como no había nada más que hacer, ella apoyó la boca brevemente sobre la de él. Darien no le devolvió el beso, pero lo aceptó y ella sintió su cuerpo grande y fuerte relajarse en sus brazos. Cuando él apartó los labios de los de ella, no se apartó, sino que apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro como si estuviera demasiado débil como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera recibir consuelo.

Al final, ella se obligó a soltarle. Estar tan cerca podía resultar peligroso. Lo deseaba demasiado, pero él no estaba interesado en ella como mujer.

-Déjame preparar un poco de café -dijo intentando sonar ligera.

El la siguió a la cocina.

-No he ido a casa desde que me fui de aquí -dijo él-. He estado conduciendo un buen rato. Después he caminado millas, dios sabe dónde, cualquier sitio.

-Pareces agotado...

-Quería agotarme lo suficiente como para no pensar, pero no ha funcionado. No podía olvidar lo que realmente me disgustaba, el que tú pudieras tener razón. Por eso me enfadé tanto contigo.

Ella asintió y le puso una taza de café delante, él vaciló antes de decir:

-¿Podrías aguantarnos otra vez, a Rini y a mí? No será fácil.

-Lo conseguiré -le sonrió-. Tú me necesitas. Los dos me necesitáis.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Pero, Darien, si voy a ser la madre de Rini, debes dejarme ser su madre. Una madre de verdad, no alguien que pueda ser contratado y despedido cuando a ti te vaya bien.

-No sucederá de nuevo -prometió-. Confío en ti más que en mí mismo -esbozó una débil sonrisa-. Creo que instintivamente lo supe desde el principio, que se podía confiar en ti.

-¿Desde el principio? -preguntó ella con ligereza-. ¿Quieres decir durante esos dos meses en que ni te enteraste de que estaba ahí?

-No, quiero decir desde el día en que me fijé en ti, cuando soportaste todo lo que te dicté sin tomar ninguna nota y no te equivocaste en nada. Supe que eras eficiente y que se podía confiar en ti. Nunca imaginé lo importantes que esas cualidades podían llegar a ser para mí.

«Así es como me ve: digna de confianza», pensó ella con amargura. Pero al menos la necesitaba y eso la consolaba.

-¿Qué hubiera hecho si no te hubiera encontrado? -musitó él en voz alta.

-Eso no importa. Me has encontrado y aquí estoy para ti.

-Eres la mujer más comprensiva...

-Yo también he dicho cosas terribles

-No quiero decir eso. Te prometí que no te pediría nada para mí y he reñido contigo, te he intimidado...

-Tengo bastante aguante. -Bueno, supongo que eso ya lo sé ahora.

Entonces sacó el anillo de diamantes de su bolsillo y se lo puso en el dedo. No habló, pero por un momento, su mano asió la de ella con firmeza.

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa -dijo con voz ronca-. Buenas noches. Y gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 5

AL final, Serena perdió la batalla de tener su propia habitación. Darien lo aceptó, pero Rini les manipuló a los dos

-Es un regalo de bodas para los dos, de mi parte -explicó la niña, señalando una enorme caja de la misma tienda en que Serena había comprado el regalo de bodas. La habían entregado el día anterior, pero Rini se había negado a que Serena la mirara mientras su padre no estuviera también presente.

Abrieron por fin la caja los dos juntos y descubrieron un enorme y lujoso edredón de patchwork de seda, con el diseño de una jungla. Era una obra de arte y en cualquier otro momento Serena se hubiera regocijado con su belleza. Ahora lo único que veía era que la habían derrotado por completo.

-Vamos a ponerlo a ver cómo queda -rogó Rini, tirando de la mano de Serena.

-Vete tú delante de nosotros -dijo Darien, dándose la vuelta para que no le viera apretar los labios.

Cuando se quedaron a solas le dirigió a Serena una mirada suplicante. Ella lo miró con desafío, hasta que también le empezaron a temblar los labios.

-Te juro que yo no la he inducido a hacer esto.

-Nunca lo creería de ti.

-No me infravalores. Mi mente es casi tan retorcida y sutil como la de Rini.

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó ella.

-Mi instinto me dice que ceder, pero no quiero que me interpretes mal.

-Bueno...

-Nunca te arrepentirás, Serena. Te lo prometo.

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo -dijo ella con una carcajada.

-Vamos -los llamó Rini desde la escalera.

-Ya, ya -contestaron ellos, agarrando el edredón entre los dos para subir obedientes.

Una semana antes de la ceremonia, la madre de Darien llegó a casa. Serena sentía aprensión antes de conocerla y aún más cuando descubrió que Gea Chiba tenía unos ojos inquisitivos que parecían verlo todo.

-¿Qué le has contado? -le preguntó a Darien.

-Sabe que me caso por el bien de Rini -admitió él-, pero no le he contado nada de nuestro acuerdo.

Gea la aceptó con reservas hasta que vio el cariño que ya le tenía Rini. Entonces, Serena descubrió la calidez de la mujer bajo la apariencia de sequedad. Fue ella la que, después de una visita al apartamento de Serena, sugirió que debería salir de la casa de Darien con el traje de novia.

-Necesitas hacer una gran entrada con ese vestido -le dijo-. Y no puedes hacer una gran entrada desde un séptimo piso de un edificio de apartamentos. Además, si no tienes familia necesitarás que yo te ayude. Me dijiste que no tenías familia, ¿verdad?

-Eso es -dijo Serena en voz muy baja.

Estaba pensando en lo mucho que le habría gustado esa boda a Mina, que hubiera hecho de damita de honor con Rini. Qué adorables hubieran estado las dos, caminando juntas hacia el altar, vestidas idénticas en satén rosa.

Entonces, la visión se derrumbó. Mina podría haberse vestido con un traje de satén rosa, pero nunca se habría sentido cómoda en él. Se hubiera rascado y agitado hasta que hubiera podido deshacerse del vestido con un suspiro de alivio . Por un instante, la imagen fue tan vívida que Serena sonrió con cariñosa diversión. Era la primera vez que recordaba a Mina con más placer que dolor.

Entonces, regresó al presente para descubrir que Darien y Gea la estaban mirando con expresión de asombro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, cariño? ¿Estabas soñando despierta?

-Nada -se apresuró a contestar Serena-. Creo que tu idea de que salga de aquí con el vestido de novia es estupenda.

El día antes de la boda, la casa empezó a llenarse de primos y tíos. Rini enseguida empezó a moverse excitada y poco después del té, Serena declaró que era hora de que se acostara.

-¡Oh, todavía no! -gritó Rini con desmayo.

-Mañana será un día muy largo y no podrás aguantarlo si no duermes mucho esta noche -dijo Serena con firmeza.

Estaba realmente preocupada de que Rini se estuviera propasando.

-Pero ya estoy mejor -suplicó Rini-. Lo estoy. De verdad que lo estoy.

-Ya lo sé, pero no lo estarás si te agotas -explicó Serena con paciencia-. A la cama.

Con cómica rapidez, Rini cambió de gesto. Se desvaneció la cara angelical para poner una cara enfurruñada.

-No me agotaré -dijo beligerante-. No estoy cansada. No lo estoy.

-Rini, vete a la cama -dijo Serena con tranquilidad y firmeza.

-Pero todo el mundo está aquí. Oh, por favor, mami.

Era la primera vez que había usado esa palabra y Serena hincó una rodilla delante de ella.

-¿Vas a llamarme mami? Me gusta.

A Rini le resplandeció la cara.

-Bueno, pues no lo haré, porque eres odiosa y horrible.

-Bien -replicó Serena, afable-. Soy odiosa y horrible pero tú te vas a ir a la cama.

-Papi.

Rini se volvió hacia su padre en una súplica final, pero él abrió los brazos.

-Ella es el jefe ahora -dijo señalando a Serena.

-¿Y si papi te lleva en brazos? Eso siempre te gusta.

Rini frunció aún más el ceño, pero le dejó recogerla. Serena les siguió arriba mientras Rini la miraba por encima del hombro de su padre. Pero, cuando estuvo echada en la cama, abrió los brazos y susurró:

-Lo siento, mami.

-No te preocupes -dijo Serena, riéndose- Ahora que me has llamado odiosa y horrible me siento de verdad como una madre.

-¿De verdad que puedo llamarte mami? ¿No es demasiado pronto?

-No, cariño. No es demasiado pronto -miró a Darien-. Bajaré cuando Rini se haya dormido.

-¿No quieres volver a la fiesta?

-No, prefiero quedarme contigo -le aseguró Serena. Darien las observó un momento antes de abandonar

la habitación. Serena se quedó hasta que Rini se durmió y después, bajó a reunirse con el resto de la familia.

-¿Está bien? -preguntó Darien en voz baja.

-Bien. Ya somos las mejores amigas del mundo otra vez y se ha quedado dormida.

El sonrió débilmente y le tomó las manos entre las de él.

-Me alegro tanto de haberte encontrado. Por Rini. No puedo decirte...

-No necesitas hacerlo -le atajó ella con rapidez-. Lo único que importa es que Rini esté feliz, ¿No es cierto?

-Sí -asintió él con fervor-. Es lo único que importa.

A la mañana siguiente, Rini estaba tan animada como una lagartija. Con su bata, entró en la habitación justo cuando Serena, ayudada por Gea, se estaba poniendo el traje de novia. Rini ayudó a abrochar los diminutos botones de la espalda y después, contempló extasiada cómo la maquillaba Gea.

-Ahora esto -dijo señalando el collar de perlas que era el regalo de bodas de Darien

Serena había soltado un gemido cuando las había visto. Ella le había regalado unos gemelos de platino que le habían dejado sin ahorros, pero empalidecían al lado de la magníficas perlas.

-Sí, pónmelas.

Frunciendo el ceño con gesto de contracción, Rini se las abrochó alrededor del cuello.

-¿Le ayudaste a papá a escogerlo también? -preguntó Serena.

-Sí. Dijo que tenían que ser absolutamente las mejores que tuvieran -le contó Rini.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta y se oyó la voz de Darien:

-Serena.

Rini se encogió y corrió hasta la puerta.

-No, papi, no puedes entrar -asomó la cabeza y la oyeron decir-. No debes ver a mami antes de llegar a la iglesia.

-Pero si la veo todos los días -respondió de forma prosaica Darien.

-Pero hoy no -le aleccionó Rini-. Trae mala suerte. Querrás ser feliz años y años, ¿verdad?

-Sí, cariño, por supuesto

-Rini está más feliz que nunca -dijo Gea-. Y todo debido a ti.

-Le encanta la excitación de una boda. A todas las niñas les gusta.

-No, es más que eso. Te quiere. Gracias por lo que estás haciendo, Serena -la voz de se convirtió en un susurro-. Mi hijo me ha contado algo, pero estoy segura de que no me lo ha contado todo. ¿Es esta boda un sacrificio para ti?

-No -dijo Serena con rapidez-. No es ningún sacrificio-. Yo quiero... a Rini.

Hubo una pausa antes de que Gea dijera en voz muy baja:

-Eso es lo que yo creía.

En los ojos de su futura suegra brilló la comprensión y Serena estuvo a punto de confiar en ella. Pero le detuvo el fuerte timbrazo de la puerta principal.

-Deben de ser las flores -dijo Gea-. Bajaré a recogerlas. Estoy tan contenta de que hayamos podido hablar un poco.

-Yo también -dijo Serena.

Gea volvió enseguida con las flores. El bouquet de Serena era de rosas blancas. En vez de un ramillete, Rini llevaba una cestita de pétalos de rosa para ir arrojándolos por delante de la novia.

Cuando Rini estuvo vestida estaba encantadora con el satén rosa y los festones alrededor del dobladillo. Llevaba capullos de rosa en la cintura y más en el pelo. Pensar que aquella preciosa criatura no estaría viva en unos cuantos meses le atenazó a Serena el corazón, pero apartó la idea con firmeza. Nada debía estropear aquel día para Rini.

Cuando por fin Serena se miró en el largo espejo, no se reconoció. El velo y el traje la enmarcaban como en una neblina blanca suavizando sus ángulos y convirtiéndola en una criatura de cuento de hadas. Si se hubiera vestido para un novio que la amara, hubiera regocijado ante la belleza de la mujer que veía delante. Pero el matrimonio era una farsa y, de repente, Serena sintió una punzada dolorosa de vaciedad.

Se oyó otra llamada a la puerta y escucharon la voz de Darien.

-Voy a irme ya a la iglesia. ¿Estáis todas listas?

-Deja de meternos prisa, querido -le avisó su madre, abriendo la puerta sólo una rendija-. Ahora no estás en tu oficina. Lo tengo todo bajo control. Nos veremos en la iglesia.

El se rió y Serena escuchó alejarse sus pasos al bajar las escaleras. Mirando por la ventana, le vio entrar en la larga limusina negra, que brillaba al otro lado de los portones.

-Te dejaré en manos de Rini -anunció Gea-. Salid en cinco minutos.

Serena y Rini observaron el ajetreo de abajo. Gea se metió en el coche con varios primos y le siguieron más miembros de la familia. Al final, sólo quedó el coche de la novia. El tío de Darien, Neflyte, que era el que las iba a llevar, llamó a la puerta y Serena preguntó:

-¿Lista?

Rini asintió y le entregó el bouquet con solemnidad.

Era un día glorioso. Las primeras hojas de otoño estaban empezando a caer, pero habían sido bendecidos por un verano indio, cálido y dulce y el tiempo era perfecto para una boda. En el corto camino hasta la iglesia, Serena intentó quitarse el sentido de irrealidad que la envolvía. Entonces llegaron a la iglesia. Rini salió la primera del coche y estiró la cola. Su pequeña cara estaba muy seria mientras realizaba sus funciones. Después, Serena tomó el brazo de tío Neflyte y asintió para que Rini los precediera en la entrada.

En cuanto aparecieron por la puerta, sonó la marcha nupcial. Al entrar en la tenue luz, Serena quedó cegada momentáneamente y parpadeó. Cuando la vista se le aclaró, pudo ver a Darien de pie en el altar. Rini estaba perfectamente compuesta moviéndose con dignidad y gracia y arrojando pétalos de rosas a ambos lados del pasillo. Darien permanecía inmóvil, con una extraña mirada en su ojos, al ver aproximarse la pequeña procesión. Parecía como si se hubiera quedado sin aliento y, al recordar el parecido de Rini con su madre, Serena se preguntó si estaría viendo a Setsuna aproximarse. Se alegró por él de que tuviera aquel precioso momento para recordar la corta vida de su hija.

Por fin, Rini llegó hasta donde su padre se detuvo, se apartó a un lado con gran precisión y dejó sitio a la novia. Cuando Serena se instaló al lado de Darien, él la miró directamente con una tenue sonrisa suavizando sus duras facciones. Algo le llegó a ella al corazón. Se sentía como si el mundo entero se hubiera desvanecido y no pudiera hacer nada salvo permanecer allí mirándolo a los ojos. Volvió a la realidad por un tirón leve de la manga y bajó la vista para ver a Rini esperando por el bouquet.

Se lo pasó y Rini se apartó con grave responsabilidad.

Serena se había preparado para la hora de los votos, pero se quedó sin defensas cuando llegó el momento en que Darien le tomó de la mano y empezó a recitar:

-Yo, Darien Endymion, tomo a Serena Anne como mi esposa, para lo bueno y para lo malo hasta el fin de mis días.

La voz de él se quebró. Serena le sintió temblar la mano, que de repente la aferró con una presión terrible y supo que una visión de lo peor le había asaltado, nublándole el día y haciéndole aferrarse a ella como un náufrago.

En ese momento, el poco distanciamiento que le quedaba se evaporó. No podía aislarse de aquel hombre, viviendo con él día tras día, siendo testigo de su pesar y compartiendo su dolor. Debía amarlo con todo su corazón y toda su alma, darle sin cesar sin esperanza de recibir nada a cambio. Porque sólo de aquella forma podría ayudarlo. Se sintió inundada de valor. Ella no era una chica tierna sino una mujer, con el poder de amar de una mujer, de dar y de soportar. Y lo pondría todo al servicio del hombre al que amaba.

Darien se recuperó y terminó el voto. Con voz calmada, Serena hizo su promesa poniendo el alma en ella.

Al final, el vicario dijo:

-Puede besar a la novia.

Darien la atrajo para rozar sus labios con los de él. Serena intentó no sucumbir a la oleada de amor que la invadió. Su boca era cálida y firme, el beso tan delicado que podría haber durado unos segundos o una eternidad, no podía estar segura. Sólo sabía que lo amaba, y que siempre lo amaría.

Mientras el órgano desgranó las notas de la marcha triunfal, se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a desfilar por el pasillo sonriendo para que todo el mundo los viera. El fotógrafo estaba esperando captar el momento en que abandonaran la iglesia y después, siguió una serie interminable de fotos. Serena y Darien solos, después con Rini resplandeciente en medio de ellos.

-Me gustaría una a solas con mi hija -dijo Rini.

Rini la miró extasiada.

Encontraron el sitio perfecto en el jardín de la iglesia bajo los árboles. El fotógrafo, que tenía talento para la espontaneidad, las sorprendió caminando de la mano y riéndose entre una nube de hojas que había levantado el viento.

Después siguieron unas cuantas más con la familia de Darien y en medio de una de ellas, él le susurró:

-He seguido tu consejo.

-¿Acerca de qué? le susurró ella.

-De aceptar el consejo de Rini. Espera a ver la sorpresa que te hemos preparado los dos.

La sorpresa resultó ser un coche de caballos abierto. Serena se rió encantada y Rini saltó de alegría. Darien la condujo dentro, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la portezuela, ella le dijo:

-Creo que te olvidas de algo.

El entendió a la primera y tendió la mano a su hija.

-Sube.

-Pero se supone que los novios deben ir solos -dijo Rini, dividida entre la esperanza y la tradición.

-No pensarás que no íbamos a dejarte disfrutar de tu propia idea, ¿verdad? -preguntó su padre-. Vamos.

Rini le asió la mano con ansiedad y saltó al carruaje. Se sentó frente a ellos y no dejó de mirar con adoración a Serena durante todo el camino a casa. A veces saludaba a la gente que pasaba a su lado agitando la mano como si fuera un miembro de la realeza de visita. A su paso se congregaban pequeñas multitudes que les saludaban encantados de la imagen que ofrecían los tres.

-Mi hija acertó al hacerte comprar ese vestido -dijo Darien con una sonrisa.

-Nuestra hija -le corrigió ella con firmeza.

-Sí, nuestra hija tiene un gusto exquisito.

-Mami no lo quería comprar porque decía que era demasiado caro -le confió Rini-, pero yo dije que no importaba lo que costara -miró a su padre con cierta ansiedad-. Si es demasiado, me lo puedes descontar de las propinas.

Su padre sonrió.

-Gracias, cariño. Agradezco tu oferta, pero no la aceptaré. No me importa lo que costara. Es precioso. Y también mamá.

-Sí, está muy guapa, ¿verdad? -dijo Rini, feliz.

Después de que diera los discursos de recepción, llegaron los brindis. A Rini le permitieron dar un sorbo de champán para brindar por su nueva madre con los ojos brillantes de alegría. La imagen de aquella alegría ya hacía que todo mereciera la pena.

Un primo llamado Seiya, de quien Darien le contó en un susurro que era el payaso de la familia, hizo un discurso tan divertido que dejó a todos los invitados riendo a carcajadas. Cuando la banda de cuatro empezó los primeros acordes, Seiya hizo una reverencia hacia Rini y la condujo a la pista.

-Estará bien con él -dijo Darien-. Seiya es un idiota, pero buena persona. Ahora, ¿puedo bailar con mi mujer?

Mientras daban vueltas por la pista de baile, Darien murmuró:

-Estás maravillosa. Lo dice todo el mundo.

-Tus perlas han sido el toque final -susurró ella-. No esperaba una cosa así.

-Por supuesto que te he regalado lo mejor que he encontrado. Quería que supieras que yo...

-Sí, ha sido un gran día, ¿verdad? -comentó alguien a sus espaldas.

Serena suspiró. ¿Qué habría estado a punto de decir?

-¿Hasta qué hora pensarán quedarse? -le preguntó él al oído.

-Supongo que hasta no muy tarde, pero no puedes pedirles que se vayan.

-Bueno, pues desearía que se fueran todos.

A Serena se le aceleró el pulso ante lo que podría significar. Cuando la música terminó, cada uno siguió bailando con otras parejas. Serena bailó cada baile como en un sueño. En la sala hacía calor y el corazón le cantaba ante la imagen de lo que se abría delante de ella.

La tarde transcurrió feliz. Darien bailó con Rini, que fue enviada a la cama no sin protestar. Seiya le pidió baile a Serena. Parecía estar en el final de la veintena, con facciones cambiantes y mucho encanto volátil. Había bebido mucho champán, lo que reconocía él mismo con franqueza.

-Esto es lo mejor de las fiestas -dijo animado-. La oportunidad de inflarte a cuenta de alguien. Que me ahorquen si alguna vez creí que Darien se enamoraría a primera vista.

-¿Es eso lo que te ha dicho él? -preguntó conn desenfado Serena.

-¿Darien? Vamos. Tú ya lo conoces. Nunca habla de lo que tiene dentro. No creo que me haya dicho más de cincuenta palabras en toda mi vida y normalmente son cosas terribles de tipo: Ni un penique más o ¿cuándo vas a conseguir un trabajo decente?

Serena soltó una carcajada. Por muy irresponsable y poco fiable que pudiera ser Seiya, era imposible que no cayera bien.

-Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que fue amor a primera vista? -le siguió interrogando.

-Bueno, por las fechas. Parece que te lo debió proponer desde el momento en que te conoció. Aunque no le culpo. Si yo encontrara un bombón como tú, te lo hubiera propuesto el primer día.

Serena soltó una carcajada que consiguió que varias cabezas se volvieran.

-No creo que debas hablarme así el día de mi boda -le amonestó en broma.

-¿Que no? Mírate en el espejo y verás lo preciosa que estás. Darien es un perro con suerte.

Intentó atraerla más hacia él.

-Suéltame -le ordenó ella. Él aflojó el abrazo al instante-. Y ten cuidado de que Darien no escuche lo que dices o no te hará ningún otro «préstamo».

-No te preocupes. Eso ya lo tengo ganado -dijo él con un guiño.

Serena no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo. La cabeza le daba vueltas de placer. Pronto terminaría la velada. Pronto estaría a solas con Darien.

Gea anunció el último vals y Darien tomó a Serena en sus brazos de nuevo. Estaba frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Parece que te llevas bien con Seiya. No creas nada de lo que te diga.

-¿Ni siquiera si me dice que estoy preciosa? -preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

A él se le suavizó la cara.

-Si necesitas cumplidos, estaré encantado de darte todos los que quieras. Hoy me has hecho sentirme orgulloso.

La atrajo más cerca y sus sentidos se despertaron.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme? -murmuró ella.

¿De qué?

El pareció volver de un sueño.

-Ibas a decirme algo acerca de por qué me compraste estas perlas.

-Más tarde. Cuando se hayan ido todos. Te gustan, ¿verdad?

-Son perfectas.

-Le dije al joyero que tenían que serlo. Le hicimos revolver toda la tienda antes de encontrar lo que nos gustaba a Rini y a mí. Creo que se alegró cuando nos fuimos.

¿Era una locura intentar descifrar algo en el deseo de Darien de hacerle el regalo perfecto? Serena sabía de su eficacia rutinaria, pero en un recodo de su corazón que todavía insistía en creer en los milagros, añoraba algo más. Rozó las perlas con delicadeza esperando contra toda esperanza que...

Poco a poco los invitados se fueron retirando. Los que se quedaban a dormir en la casa se fueron a sus habitaciones. Serena echó un vistazo a Rini antes de irse en silencio a la habitación que compartiría con Darien.

Había elegido el camisón de la noche de bodas con gran cuidado. Si fuera por ella, hubiera comprado algo corto y seductor; una novia tentando a su novio a los placeres de la pasión. Hubiera sido dulce y maravilloso saber que Darien la miraría con ojos amorosos; llevar un diminuto encaje del que él le despojaría para tirarlo al suelo con la urgencia de su deseo; entonces, se tendería con él en el calor de la gran cama dando y recibiendo placer hasta que el agotamiento les embargara y cayeran rendidos uno en los brazos del otro.

Pero no se había atrevido a ponerse tal camisón por miedo a turbarle. Ni, por otra parte, quería parecer descarada. La situación invitaba a una prenda de algodón o franela abotonada hasta el cuello, pero antes se hubiera muerto de vergüenza. Por fin, había escogido satén de color melocotón con encaje. El escote era modesto para la ocasión, pero un cordón diminuto permitía abrirlo más. Lo que él viera en aquella prenda dependería de lo que sintiera.

Y después de sus palabras de antes, ella tenía alguna esperanza. Se tocó las perlas que todavía le rodeaba el cuello y brillaban contra su pálida piel. Él había dicho: Quería que supieras que... ¿Qué sería lo que quería que supiera?

Por fin escuchó sus pasos desde el cuarto de baño, donde había ido a cambiarse. El corazón le latía con anticipación cuando él abrió la puerta. Llevaba una bata de seda de color vino sobre los pantalones del pijama azul marino. Sonrió cuando la vio sentada delante de la cómoda y se acercó a mirar al espejo por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Vaya día! -exclamó-. Me alegraré cuando se hayan ido todos mañana y nos quedemos solos en la casa.

-Yo también -admitió ella con sinceridad.

-¿No te arrepientes? Para ti no va a ser gran cosa, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró a los ojos a través del espejo.

-No me arrepiento de nada, Darien, y nunca me arrepentiré.

-Ni yo tampoco.

El sonrió entonces y le tocó las perlas. El corazón de Serena le latió con tal fuerza que estaba segura de que él podría escucharlo. En cualquier momento, él diría algo que la llenaría de placer.

-Cuídalas, ¿vale?

-Lo haré.

-Deja que te ayude con el cierre.

Serena le dejó y, cuando sus dedos le rozaron la parte posterior de cuello, le produjeron escalofríos. Se miró con ansiedad en el espejo segura de que el calor que le había provocado se le notaría en la piel. Sólo sus ojos brillantes traicionaban que estaba viva de amor, ansiando creer que los sueños podrían convertirse en realidad.

-Toma -dijo Darien por fin-. Podría ser buena idea guardarlas en la caja de seguridad de un banco.

-Pero yo preferiría tenerlas conmigo. Son tan bonitas.

-También son muy valiosas. Con el tiempo, podrás venderlas por bastante dinero.

La palabra vender hizo añicos el sueño. Serena miró a su alrededor aturdida.

-¿Venderlas? ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

-¿Por qué no? Cariño, está bien. No espero que seas sentimental con respecto a mis regalos. Hemos hecho un trato y tú estás cumpliendo tu parte a las mil maravillas. No podría haber pedido más -cuando ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, él le rozó la cara y le alzó la barbilla con delicadeza-. Eres una mujer generosa, Serena, con un gran corazón. Un día, algún hombre va a tener mucha suerte.

Ella sonrió con debilidad.

-¿Era eso lo que ibas a decirme?

-En parte, pero hay algo más.

Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un sobre.

-Parece el saldo de mi cuenta bancaria -dijo ella, asombrada.

-Lo es. Llegó esta mañana, pero lo he guardado para dártelo yo mismo. Podrías recibir una sorpresa.

Al abrirlo, Serena miró la cantidad.

-Pero...

-Es más del salario mensual que hemos acordado.

-¡Es casi el doble!

-Quería demostrarte mi gratitud de manera tangible.

Serena sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca el estómago.

No hacía falta...

Pero Darien se adelantó y, apartando el papel a un lado, le tomó las dos manos entre las suyas.

-Tú no lo entiendes -susurró con fervor-. Cuando veo cómo has transformado la vida de Rini, lo mucho que has hecho por ella, siento que nada es demasiado bueno para ti.

Esperó la reacción de ella, asombrado de su palidez y rigidez.

-¿He cometido un error? -preguntó con tono de broma-. ¿No es suficiente?

Ella hubiera querido gritar: «No, no es suficiente. Quiero mucho más. Quiero tu corazón. Quiero que me mires con la misma ternura con que miras a Rini. Quiero tu amor y tu necesidad. Lo quiero todo de ti. Y tú me insultas con dinero».

Pero sólo sonrió y dijo:

-No seas tonto. Es demasiado.

-No creo que sea demasiado para la mujer que está haciendo feliz a mi Rini -le dio un leve beso en la frente-. Me alegro de que todo esté bien de nuevo. Por un momento, pensé que algo iba mal. Ahora, vamos a la cama. Creo que esta noche dormiré como un tron co. ¿Qué lado prefieres?


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 6

Serena se llevó bien enseguida con Luna y con Artemis, que juntos se encargaban de cuidar la casa y el jardín para dejarla libertad para concentrarse en Rini. Muchas tardes tomaba la merienda con ellos en la cocina. Era una habitación grande de ambiente tradicional debido a las cazuelas de cobre colgadas de las paredes. Pero a pesar de su ambiente, los electrodomésticos eran de último modelo

-Es como estar en una estación espacial -comentó Serena, mirando a su alrededor todos los mandos-. ¿Te lo puso Darien para ti?

Serena sabía que Luna vivía para su cocina.

-Algunos de los aparatos más recientes los pedí yo -dijo Luna-, pero siempre hemos tenido las últimas novedades. Setsuna...

Se detuvo abruptamente.

-A Setsuna le gustaba así -terminó Serena por ella-. Está bien. No tienes que tener miedo de nombrarla delante de mi. ¿La conociste bien?

-Nos conocimos en las mismas clases de cocina. Después, nos pidió a Artemis y a mí que viniéramos a trabajar para ella. Se acababa de casar y estaban poniendo esta casa.

-En las fotografías se la ve muy guapa -observó con naturalidad Serena.

Ese día estaba a solas con Luna y se sentía más libre para hablar sin Artemis.

-¡Oh, era preciosa! -recordó Luna-. Tan' fina y delicada, como si una simple brisa pudiera llevarla. Cuando se murió, pensé que él se volvería loco. Estoy segura de que se hubiera vuelto loco si no hubiera sido por la pequeña.

Cuando llegaron las fotografías de la boda, Serena y Luna las contemplaron juntas. Luna estaba entusiasmada con la de Rini y Serena juntas.

-Parece un pequeño ángel -suspiró-. Uno nunca imaginaría...

Se cortó con una débil sonrisa.

-No, pero lo estoy descubriendo.

A pesar del debilitante efecto de su enfermedad, Rini no era un ángel, sino una niña normal. Tenía una naturaleza dulce, pero podía ser tan terca como una mula. Tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad y la capacidad de conseguir lo que quería. En definitiva, era como Darien en miniatura.

Su padre encontraba difícil negarle nada, y Serena sabía que estaba rozando siempre una línea muy delicada. Rini podía enzarzarse en batallas tan agotadoras para conseguir lo que deseaba que podían ser peligrosas para ella. La pequeña no dudaba en usar su fragilidad como arma con el resultado de que ganaba demasiado a menudo y estaba escapándoseles de las manos.

Sin embargo, incluso cuando podía ser más enervante, era adorable. A veces, Serena la sorprendía mirándola secretamente en medio de una discusión como si no fuera más que un juego. Cuando sucedía eso, las dos acababan en un estallido de carcajadas y Serena con la convicción de que la estaba sometiendo a prueba.

La niña acudía a la escuela sólo por las mañanas. A la hora de comer, Serena la recogía y Rini pasaba la tarde descansando en la cama y leyendo hasta la hora de dormir. A la hora en que Darien volvía a casa, estaba descansada y ansiosa por hablar con él durante la cena.

A veces la llevaban al ballet. A Darien le aburría, pero aguantaba las veladas ignorando el escenario, con los ojos fijos en Rini saboreando su felicidad.

A veces, Serena le sorprendía riendo con Rini como si no tuviera ni un solo problema en el mundo. Después, en la intimidad de su habitación, sus hombros se encogían y se le ponía la cara gris de la tensión. Ella ansiaba consolarlo, pero sabía en lo más hondo que era inútil. No había consuelo posible para la muerte de una hija amada.

El cinco de noviembre, Serena organizó una fiesta de fuegos artificiales para los amigos del colegio de Rini. La tarde fue un éxito enorme. Rini estaba muy animada, con gorro, bufanda y mitones dibujando estelas en la oscuridad con las bengalas.

-Papá, mírame -gritó agitando una tan cerca de su cara que él apenas consiguió apartarse a tiempo.

-No me saques un ojo -se rió él-. Déjame encender una.

Darien encendió una cerilla y, de repente, el aire se encendió con el brillo de las chispas multicolores iluminando ambas caras como por arte de magia. Estaban sonriéndose el uno al otro en un momento perfecto que excluía al resto del mundo. Serena levantó la cámara de vídeo y más tarde por la noche, cuando todos estaban en la cama, bajó a ver la cinta. Allí estaba Darien, con la cara radiante de amor y ternura por su hija. Era una mirada que Serena había visto a menudo, pero que nunca le había dirigido a ella.

Con la llegada del fin de año, el volumen de trabajo de la oficina de Darien aumentó y él empezó a llevarlo a casa. Una tarde, Serena entró en su estudio con café y sandwiches mientras él hablaba por teléfono. Después de dejarlo, hubiera salido, pero, sin mirarla, él agitó una mano de forma imperiosa para que esperara.

Como si fuera todavía su secretaria, pensó entre la indignación y la diversión.

Se había acostumbrado tanto al padre tierno, que, inconscientemente, casi se había olvidado del autócrata que ladraba órdenes a sus subordinados. Se sentó mientras él terminaba de hablar y, mientras esperaba, se fijó en un papel en el borde de la mesa con el nombre de Malachite Cosway. Lo recordó del primer día en que Darien la había hecho pasar a su oficina para cambiar el contrato de Cosway. Se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y miró el documento.

-No me importa si tienes que sacarlo de la cama -estaba diciendo Darien por teléfono-. No pienso esperar más. Consigue una respuesta para mañana -se quedó en silencio un instante-. No discutas, Jedaite. Hazlo. Simplemente hazlo.

Serena soltó una carcajada.

-En la oficina solíamos llamarte, el Gran Arreglador -le recordó-. La leyenda era que podías arreglarlo todo.

-Eso me gustaría a mí -se reclinó contra el respaldo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza sonriendo. Estaba en plena forma por haber obligado a que los asuntos salieran como él deseaba, la droga más potente del mundo para él-. Es increíble lo a menudo que la vida consiste en forzar algunas cuerdas por detrás del escenario.

-0 mover a la gente como si fueran marionetas -bromeó ella.

Su estado de ánimo era contagioso.

-Eso también -concedió él-. Tengo la teoría de que la vida está dividida entre las marionetas y los que las mueven.

-Contigo como manipulador y todos los demás como marionetas -dijo Serena-. Conseguiste que yo hiciera lo que tú querías.

-Por supuesto. Así es como me gusta. En un mundo bien ordenado, todo el mundo debería hacer lo que yo quiero.

Entonces, de repente, el buen humor se evaporó.

-Pero hay algunas cosas que no pueden arreglarse -murmuró sombrío-. Ni siquiera por el manipulador más duro de la ciudad.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos la dolió. Detrás de aquella filosofía y rudeza, Darien se estaba muriendo lentamente por dentro.

Y ella, que se moría por poder consolarle, era impotente. Tan impotente como él mismo.

Por fin él suspiró y dijo:

-Me costó mucho tiempo aceptar que había algo ante lo cual yo no podía hacer nada, pero supongo que lo estoy consiguiendo. ¿Está dormida ya?

-Debería estarlo, pero creo que estará despierta esperando que tú vayas a darle el beso de buenas noches.

-De acuerdo. Subiré en un minuto. ¡Ah, café! Estupendo -se sirvió una taza y miró el documento que ella tenía todavía en la mano-. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

-Lo siento -se disculpó ella con rapidez-. No quería curiosear. Es que me fijé en el nombre de Cosway y me pregunté cómo habría salido el contrato.

-No muy bien. Todavía sigue poniendo dificultades. No te disculpes. No me importa que mires. No lo he olvidado.

-¿Olvidar el qué?

-Nuestro trato. Te prometí una oportunidad profesional a cambio del tiempo que dure este matrimonio.

-Ya me estás pagando un buen salario.

-Pero quiero darte más, que eso. Tienes cualidades para convertirte en asistente de primera categoría. Para mí, quizá.

Serena apretó los puños fuera de la vista. ¿Cómo podría hablar de trabajar juntos como si nada hubiera ocurrido?

-No creo que eso fuera una buena idea -dijo.

-¿No? Quizá no. Sólo quería que supieras que soy un hombre de palabra. Tenías razón en recordármelo.

-No lo he hecho. Sólo...

-No, ya sé que no ha sido a propósito. Pero sigues interesada en los negocios, ¿verdad? Te dejaré algunos libros para que los leas. Los encontrarás de mucha ayuda.

-Gracias -dijo Serena.

La dulce camaradería de un momento antes había desaparecido. Para poner peor el asunto, Darien se dio la vuelta inmediatamente hacia la estantería a sus espaldas y sacó un volumen.

-Aspectos de la Dirección de Empresas -leyó-. Empieza con esto. Ahora subiré arriba a dar las buenas noches a Rini.

Un extraño que hubiera entrado a la casa de los Chiba hubiera pensado que eran la familia perfecta. El amor que unía a ambos padres al hijo era casi una cosa tangible, que infundía a la casa de su atmósfera. Serena se dedicaba en exclusiva al cuidado de Rini, la iba a buscar a la escuela, vigilaba su descanso y hablaba con ella. Darien llegaba a casa cada día lo antes posible y, si llevaba trabajo consigo, nunca lo hacía antes de que Rini se hubiera acostado.

A menudo picaba algo en su estudio y trabajaba hasta avanzada la noche. A veces, cenaba con su mujer y hablaba con su hija. Normalmente, ella se acostaba antes mientras él hacía llamadas telefónicas trasatlánticas y por fin trabajaba en silencio en la habitación sin encender la luz para no despertarla.

Lo cierto era que ella nunca estaba dormida, aunque lo aparentara. Bajo la fachada de sus vidas, Serena estaba tensa de ansiedad, tristeza y añoranza. Su amor insatisfecho la atormentaba. Al principio, le había bastado con ver a Darien todos los días. Sentía júbilo en amarlo y en estar constantemente en su compañía y eso sólo le había bastado por una temporada, pero poco a poco la necesidad de más se había vuelto insoportable.

Si quería hablar de Rini, él dejaba todo lo demás a un lado. Sus oscuros ojos se fijaban intensamente en Serena y ella sonreía a veces. Durante un breve momento, ella intentaba creer que era ella la que le tenía absorto. Pero la realidad siempre aparecía para destruir la ilusión, y ella se encontraba a sí misma sola de nuevo en un lugar que cada vez se le parecía más a un desierto.

A él le gustaba ella, le estaba agradecido y demostraba aquella gratitud con generosidad. Y después de aquella explosión que había terminado en su compromiso, se había mostrado cortés y considerado. Pero no había nada más. Tenía que enfrentarse a eso.

Al principio apenas le había importado estar viviendo en la casa de Setsuna. Pero, cuando se desvaneció la excitación de la boda, cada vez pensaba más que aquél era el sitio adonde Darien había llevado a su mujer diez años atrás, el hogar que habían levantado juntos. En un momento de distracción, Luna había revelado que no se permitía ningún cambio. Si la decoración se desgastaba, se reemplazaba exactamente por lo mismo. Habían modernizado la cocina, pero aparte de eso, todo estaba como Setsuna lo había escogido. Y Serena se preguntaba cuánto habría amado aquel hombre a aquella mujer para detener el reloj el día de su muerte.

Una vez, buscando un bolígrafo que él le había prestado, se aventuró a abrir los cajones del despacho. Y entonces encontró algo que hubiera preferido no ver. Era una fotografía de Setsuna, con su bebé en los brazos, tomada, Serena lo sabía, por el mismo Darien. Parecía frágil y cercana a la muerte, pero todavía estaba bonita. Serena había visto esa misma foto en la mesilla de Darien, pero él la había retirado con cortesía antes de su matrimonio. Ahora ella sabía que él la había escondido allí para poderla ver en privado.

Bajo la foto, había un álbum. Serena luchó con la tentación, pero al final ningún poder en la tierra impidió que sus celos le obligaran a abrir las páginas. Había foto de Darien y de Setsuna en el día de su boda, las caras radiantes mirándose el uno al otro. En otra estaban de vacaciones, Setsuna en bikini, alzada en sus brazos mientras él se preparaba para lanzarla con una carcajada.

Era difícil reconocer a Darien. El autócrata de lengua afilada en que se había convertido no era en aquel tiempo más que un chico joven, con una cara radiante y cándida, sin tocar por el dolor. Serena sintió que podía leer en su mente. Era joven, con talento, apasionadamente enamorado y con sus deseos de amor cumplido . Creía que el mundo era suyo y que siempre lo sería. No tenía ni idea entonces de que su felicidad iba a verse truncada de forma trágica. Con tristeza, Serena apartó las fotografías.

Una noche, como tantas otras antes, se quedó despierta mucho tiempo después de que Darien se durmiera. La cama, que desde fuera parecía bastante grande, era muy pequeña ahora que la compartían. Era imposible no ser consciente de su gran cuerpo tan cerca del de ella, cubierto sólo por el pijama y compartiendo el mismo calor que ella.

La luz de la luna le dio una visión clara de su cara, tan tensa como por el día, tan vulnerable en el sueño. Tuvo que luchar contra la tentación de posar suavemente sus labios en ella y robarle un beso prohibido. Mientras observaba la forma de su boca, inesperadamente curvada en contraste con sus rasgos duros, la pudo sentir contra la de ella como el día de la boda. El recuerdo la acosó, encendiendo su cuerpo de deseo. En otro momento, ella se hubiera adelantado y él le hubiera rozado los labios con los suyos...

Serena apretó los puños y se obligó a salir de la cama. Debía apartarse de Darien hasta que se le pasara aquel peligroso estado de ánimo. Moviéndose en silencio, agarró la bata y salió de la habitación. Una vez abajo, recogió el libro Aspectos de la dirección de empresas y se fue a la cocina. Allí se preparó una taza de leche caliente y empezó a hojear el libro hasta que comprendió que había leído la misma página cuatro veces sin enterarse de nada. Las palabras bailaban delante de ella; eran agudas, como pequeñas flechas que se clavaban en su corazón. El mundo estaba lleno de tormento y no podía hacer nada para que remitiera.

-¿Qué haces aquí abajo a estas horas?

Serena levantó la vista con rapidez para ver a Darien de pie en el umbral la puerta en pijama, con el pelo revuelto y la cara sin afeitar. El corazón le dio un peligroso vuelco.

Se recompuso al instante.

-¿Dónde tienes la zapatillas? -preguntó señalando sus pies desnudos.

Él sonrió.

-No me hables como si fuera Rini.

-Rini tiene más sentido común que tú. Se pone las zapatillas porque sabe que el tiempo se está poniendo frío.

-Se pone las zapatillas porque tú le has comprado unas para que se parezca a su personaje favorito de dibujos animados -bostezó y se frotó los ojos-. ¿Qué estás bebiendo? ¿Queda algo?

-Siéntate.

Ella se levantó a prepararle uno mientras Darien se, sentaba y examinaba el libro.

-Eres una estudiante muy formal. ¿0 sería mejor decir ambiciosa?

-Es un tema fascinante -dijo ella, evitando la pregunta-. Leo bastante mientras Rini está en el colegio. ¿Quieres que te ponga algo en la leche caliente?

-Cacao si hay.

Ella se rió y dejó la taza delante de él antes de sentarse.

-Si tus competidores pudierann verte ahora... Todos creen que te comes gente para desayunar.

-Eso es lo que yo quiero que crean.

-Ya lo sé. El cacao arruinaría tu imagen.

Él sonrió.

-Bueno, mantengámoslo en secreto.

No era justo, pensó ella, que al salir de la cama, con todo el pelo revuelto y desordenado, estuviera dos veces más atractivo que cuando estaba elegantemente vestido. Darien podría estar fascinante cuando presentaba su fachada imperiosa al mundo, pero a ella le gustaba más ahora, con aspecto más joven y vulnerable. Se sintió asaltada por una repentina pasión y ternura y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no rodearle con sus brazos.

Él dio un sorbo y comentó agradecido:

-Preparas el cacao como nadie, con total eficacia. ¿Cuál es el secreto?

-Rini me enseñó a prepararlo como a ti te gusta. De paso, ¿te ha contado su última idea? Quiere unirse a las Brownies.

Él dejó la taza con brusquedad.

-De ninguna manera. ¿Has visto a lo que se dedican esos niños? A trepar árboles y correr como locos...

-¿Te calmarás un momento?

-No hasta que se le quite esa estúpida idea de la cabeza de una vez por todas.

-Será mejor que el médico diga si es una idea tan estúpida.

-Te estoy diciendo...

-Bueno, pues no lo hagas -dijo con firmeza Serena-. Ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes. Tú eres el padre de Rini, pero yo soy su madre. Ahora, escúchame. Rini está muy sola. Sale del colegio a la hora de comer, así que no puede hacer amigas en el almuerzo ni realizar otras actividades. Ya sé que no se puede evitar, pero necesita compañía de otros niños.

-Es demasiado peligroso.

-No tiene por qué serlo. Hablaré con la jefa de las Brownies y le explicaré las cosas que no puede hacer. Y yo estaré allí para vigilarla y me la llevaré si veo que se cansa. Confía en mí. Deberías conocerme ya como para no intentar intimidarme.

La cara de Darien era un máscara de inocencia.

-¿Intimidarte? ¿Yo? Si soy el hombre más suave del mundo.

-¡Ja! Te pones como una hidra si no consigues lo que quieres -Serena se estaba riendo de él a la cara-. E intentas pisarme con botas de montañero. Ahora veo de dónde lo saca Rini.

Él sonrió.

-Se parece a mí, ¿verdad?

-Es exacta.

Por una vez, el momento no se vio ensombrecido por la tristeza del futuro. Intercambiaron una sonrisa cargada de amor compartido por la niña. Darien tendió su mano y ella la tomó. Entonces, la sonrisa de él se murió y una mirada de sorpresa le acudió los ojos. Se quedó examinándola y frunciendo un poco el ceño, como si estuviera intentando asimilar una nueva idea. Entonces, le apretó la mano y, al momento siguiente, se inclinó y la besó.

Sucedió con tal rapidez que Serena no pudo reaccionar. Instintivamente, sus labios se suavizaron y se abrieron contra los de él mientras que el deseo le recorría el cuerpo. Darien deslizó la mano libre por detrás de su cabeza y enterró los dedos entre su pelo para atraerla más e intensificar la presión sobre sus labios. Serena sabía que tenía que detener aquello en ese mismo momento. Para él significaba poco excepto que se encontraba triste y solo y ella estaba allí. El creía que los sentimientos de ella eran tan moderados como los de él, sin adivinar el volcán que vivía dentro de ella amenazando con la erupción en cada instante. En ese momento, la estaba atrayendo más y ella debía luchar por el bien de los dos, por el bien de Rini. Pero todavía no... un poco más.

Darien se puso de pie y la arrastró con él. El beso cambió y se hizo más profundo e intenso.

-Sere -murmuró contra sus labios.

-Sí -susurró ella.

Sus labios eran intensamente persuasivos, tentando a que ella abriera la boca para él. Toda su firme resolución pareció abandonarla y dejó que sus labios se abrieran sin remedio. Serena pudo sentir la firme dureza de su cuerpo a través de la fina tela de las prendas de dormir. La excitación la asaltó ipientras pensaba en cómo terminaría aquello. Ella era algo más que la madre de Rini. Era una mujer, apasionadamente enamorada de un hombre, preparada para hacer lo que fuera por conquistar su amor.

-Sere -murmuró Darien de nuevo.

De repente, sus brazos la apretaron con más fuerza mientras que su boca la atormentaba con promesas de placer.

Durante un borroso y dulce instante, ella se abandonó al deseo. Pero cuando recuperó el sentido común, se puso rígida contra él y le empujó el pecho con ambas manos.

-No -murmuró con voz agitada-. Darien, por favor. No hagas esto.

El se detuvo sin soltarla, demasiado sorprendido como para saber qué hacer

-Suéltame -susurró ella.

Él la miró a los ojos con intensidad.

-¿No querrás decir que...?

-Sí, eso quiero decir -se esforzó por recuperar el control pero era difícil cuando él estaba tan cerca-. Por favor, suéltame. Me lo prometiste.

Él exhaló el aliento y las manos le cayeron a ambos lados.

-Sí, por supuesto -su voz sonaba extraña-. Creo que creí que a ti te parecía bien, pero es evidente que te he interpretado mal -dio un paso para apartarse de ella-. Lo siento.

-No hace falta que te disculpes.

-Por supuesto que sí. Hicimos un trato y los tratos son sagrados. Yo vivo con ese principio. No me puedo creer como he llegado a... Intenta olvidar mis malos modales.

Ella hubiera llorado. Todo aquello era un error terrible, tan lejos de lo que ella deseaba. Pero al momento siguiente las cosas se pusieron peor. Darien miró el libro que Serena estaba intentando leer cuando la había encontrado y torció la boca en una curva de comprensión. Serena hubiera deseado gritar que no era lo que él pensaba, pero no había nada que pudiera decir.

-No te disgustes. Sólo me dejé llevar y olvidé las normas. No sucederá de nuevo. Te doy mi palabra.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 7

EL doctor le permitió a Rini que se uniera a las Brownies siempre que Serena estuviera cerca para no permitir que se pasara. Enfrentado a la alegría de Rini, Darien cedió a regañadientes. A partir de entonces, Rini iba con las Brownies un hora todos los miércoles y volvía a casa en el séptimo cielo. Aprendió a hacer una serie de nudos que le explicó a Darien tantas veces que al final le dijo que sabría hacerlos hasta en sueños y corría por toda la casa cantando canciones de fuegos de campamento hasta que todos se ponían algodones en los oídos. Todos estaban felices.

Gea telefoneaba varias veces a la semana y Serena disfrutaba de sus llamadas. Se había encariñado con rapidez con su suegra.

Hacia finales de noviembre, Darien dio una pequeña fiesta para que Serena conociera a sus amigos.

-Debería llamarlos conocidos, más bien -dijo Gea cuando se lo contó Serena-. Apenas se acerca a la gente lo suficiente como para hacer amigos.

-Eso me parecía a mí -acordó Serena-. Me preguntaba si habría vuelto a ser él mismo desde que Rini se puso tan enferma.

-Lo ha hecho, pero sigue siendo un poco así. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en la guarida del león. Vigila a Beryl Stevens. Se acaba de divorciar y está convencida de que Darien sólo estaba esperando a que ella estuviera libre para que hacerle la proposición. Una tontería, por supuesto. El ya se lo hubiera pedido hace mucho tiempo si la hubiera querido. Ha estado en América y probablemente no se haya enterado de la boda hasta que ha vuelto. Estará más enfadada que una serpiente.

Como era directa por naturaleza, Serena le contó bromeando a Darien esa conversación al irse a la cama esa noche. Él pareció sorprendido.

-Creo que mi madre está equivocada por completo con su falta de tacto habitual. El divorcio de Beryl no tiene nada que ver conmigo y estoy seguro de que ella nunca ha pensado en mí de esa manera.

-Entonces, ¿no ibas a hacer la proposición?

-Desde luego que no. Por una parte, a Rini no le cae bien, aunque Beryl siempre ha intentado ser agradable con ella, pero cuando Rini se pone cabezota y alguien no le cae bien, no se le puede hacer cambiar de idea.

-0 sea, que Beryl no tiene la aprobación de Rini.

-Nunca la ha tenido.

-Según Gea, ella creía que sí. ¿Estás seguro de que no le has dado motivos?

-He coqueteado con ella en algunas fiestas, pero sólo como lo hacemos todos. Es una especie de rutina sin significado.

-Bueno, pues si no quieres que te envenene con arsénico, no coquetees con ella en esa fiesta -le advirtió sombría Serena.

-No iba a hacerlo. Rini lo odiaría.

El día anterior a la fiesta, Luna se encerró en la cocina y empezó las preparaciones culinarias. Aunque ella era la anfitriona, Serena sabía que no debía interferir con el genio y se dedicó a ayudar. El resultado fue un buffet de un esplendor regio.

Los vinos estaban elegidos y las copas de cristal sacadas. Rini se puso el vestido de dama de la boda y Serena sus perlas y, ante el apremio de Darien, se vistió con un elegante vestido de seda azul de cóctel. Era extravagante, pero valía cada penique que había costado por cómo le quedaba. Sabía que no desmerecería ante los amigos de Darien, pero seguía estando nerviosa.

Había alrededor de cincuenta invitados. Algunos era colegas de negocios y otros gente de la localidad. Todos iban vestidos con lujo y estaban bien alimentados, aunque delgados. Todas las mujeres analizaron a Serena, alabaron mentalmente su vestido y el valor de sus perlas. Al principio la aceptaron con reticencia, pero enseguida la aprobaron. El ambiente se hizo más amistoso, especialmente cuando Rei, una prima lejana de Darien que había estado en la boda, la recibió con entusiasmo. Rei era una joven bulliciosa y alegre sin nada de tacto, pero con un corazón cálido y su apoyo le allanó enseguida el camino a Serena.

Pero bajo la atmósfera festiva, subyacía un aire de expectación. Todo el mundo estaba esperando a una invitada en particular, ansiosos por ver el encuentro entre las dos mujeres.

Beryl llegó tarde. Darien se había desvanecido en su estudio para enseñarle su nuevo ordenador a todo el que estuviera interesado. Así que Serena y Beryl se encontraron solas y la primera supo al instante que el consejo de Gea había sido bueno. Los ojos de la otra mujer se entrecerraron con sorpresa y desagrado, como si hubiera esperado un pequeño ratón y hubiera encontrado sorprendente la realidad de la esposa bien vestida.

La misma Beryl iba vestida con todo el lujo que se podía pagar con dinero. Era una mujer alta en el principio de la treintena, con pelo rojo fuego y unas facciones bonitas si no hubieran sido tan duras. Llevaba rubíes en la muñeca y en las orejas engarzados en oro que debían valer una fortuna. Serena alzó la barbilla y la recibió con cortesía.

-Me he quedado fascinada al enterarme de que Darien se había casado a la velocidad del rayo. Es tan impropio de él. Los que lo conocemos bien sabemos que no tiene ni un ápice de romanticismo en todo el cuerpo.

Serena tardó una milésima de segundo en decidir cómo manejar la sutil malicia que brillaba en los ojos de Beryl. Entonces, decidió que si aquella mujer quería pelea, la tendría.

-Bueno, quizá los que lo conozcáis tan bien no lo conozcáis tan bien como creéis -dijo con suavidad. Rei soltó una carcajada y Beryl estiró un poco los labios aunque sus ojos eran glaciales-. Deja que vaya a buscarte una bebida -dijo Serena, tomándola por el brazo.

La sacó fuera del grupo y le sirvió una copa. Las dos mujeres se midieron la una a la otra.

-No te enfades conmigo si me meto -dijo Beryl con suavidad-. Creo que tu boda es la historia de amor perfecta y me alegro de conocerte por fin. Es sólo que conozco al querido Darien desde hace tanto tiempo que... bueno, no te importará que te de un pequeño consejo, ¿verdad?

-Podría importarme -contestó Serena tan afable, que al principio, Beryl no captó su significado.

-Oh, nadie se ofende por las cosas que yo digo.

Beryl se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su caro peinado casi rozó el de Serena.

-No intentes separarle de sus amigos -susurró con tono de conspiración-. Puede que al principio te sientas un poco apartada, pero un hombre como Darien no soporta que le dicten nada.

-Pero no me siento apartada -le dijo Serena-. Los amigos de Darien me han dado una estupenda bienvenida.

-Sus amigos de verdad -intervino Rei con suavidad.

Beryl esbozó una sonrisa tensa, pero antes de que pudiera responder, apareció Rini. Beryl soltó un grito de delicia afectado.

-Aquí está mi pequeña. ¿No está encantadora? Ven aquí, cariño. Tengo que darte un abrazo.

Rini retrocedió, pero no con bastante rapidez. Beryl se agachó como un pavo real y la atosigó a besos.

-Oh, mi pobre dulzura. Eres todavía tan frágil.

-No, no lo soy -dijo Rini, frotándose la boca con el dorso de la mano-. Estoy mucho mejor.

Beryl suspiró.

-¡Qué valiente!

-Ya has oído a Rini -intervino Serena con firmeza-. Está mucho mejor. Todos lo vemos.

-Por supuesto. Por supuesto -acordó Beryl de manera tan dramática que a cualquier niña menos inteligente que Rini le hubiera indicado todo lo contrario.

-Cariño, ¿le dirás a papá que está aquí la señora Stevens? -le pidió Serena.

Cuando la niña se alejó, Beryl comentó:

-La verdad es que Stevens es mi apellido de casada, pero ahora que estoy libre no lo uso. He vuelto a mi apellido de soltera: Grant.

-Muy bien, señorita Grant -dijo Serena.

Bajo la aparente calma estaba furiosa y enfadada. ¡Cómo se atrevía aquella mujer a enfrentar a Rini a la verdad sólo por un comentario barato!

-Preferiría que no comentaras con Rini nada acerca de su fragilidad. Ese no es el tipo de idea que Darien y yo queremos meterle.

-Darien y yo -musitó Deirdre con la cabeza levemente ladeada-. Lo dices con tanta naturalidad. En otro tiempo... bueno, no importa.

-No, no importa -dijo Serena. Estaba descubriendo que aquellas contestaciones directas le estaban muy bien empleadas-. Pero, por favor, entiende lo que quiero decir. Rini es lo primero.

-Pero por supuesto que sí -declaró Beryl con lo ojos muy abiertos-. Todos lo entendemos. Después de todo, eso es por lo que... Quiero decir, no hablamos de ello, pero... Darien, querido mío -avanzó hacia Darien que salía de entre a multitud con la mano extendida-. Oh, me moría por saber si el matrimonio te habría cambiado.

-Pregúntale a mi mujer -dijo él, señalando a Serena con una sonrisa.

-No ha cambiado -informó Serena-. Sigue siendo autoritario y tirano.

-¿Autoritario? ¿Y tira...?

-Tirano, querida. Después te lo deletrearé.

-Gracias a las dos -dijo Darien con una carcajada.

Beryl le pasó la mano por el brazo y le apartó de allí.

-Tenemos que tener una larga charla. Me muero por saber...

Los dos se desvanecieron asidos del brazo.

La fiesta avanzó uniendo a Darien con Serena y separándolos. Una vez, mientras se cruzaban, ella murmuró:

-Tenías razón. Rini no puede soportarla y tiene buenos motivos. Muy divertido lo de queridita y lo de mi pobre cosita.

Darien sonrió.

-¿Ha dicho eso?

-Sí. ¡Deberías haber visto la cara de Rini!

-Me gustaría.

Los dos se rieron juntos y Beryl, que los estaba mirando, se puso muy rígida.

Alguno de los invitados se pusieron a mirar los álbumes de fotos de la boda. Beryl miró las fotografías mostrando poco interés y a Serena le recordó a una lechuza.

-¡Oh, mira Rini! -suspiró-. ¿No es un angelito?

Serena notó que Rini se ponía tensa y se apresuró a decir:

-Que no 'te engañe esa cara de inocencia. No es un angelito sino un monstruito.

Rini se relajó, encontrando aquel comentario mucho más aceptable.

Luna entró con más comida y la multitud se congregó alrededor de ella dejando a Serena y a Beryl solas con el álbum.

-¡Qué perlas tan adorables! -Beryl suspiró-. Comprendo que no te las quites.

-Son el regalo de bodas de Darien -dijo con educación Serena.

Beryl sonrió:

-Tiene un gusto exquisito. Sabe exactamente qué joyas escoger para una mujer, ¿verdad? Levantó la muñeca para que se viera mejor su pulsera y se tocó las orejas. El mensaje era inconfundible. Beryl estaba diciendo que aquellos eran también regalos de Darien. Serena se sintió morir, pero consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

No importaba que Darien le hubiera dado a aquella explosiva mujer aquellas joyas, se dijo a sí misma. Eso pertenecía al pasado y, de todas formas, no tenía derecho a que le importara.

A menos que Beryl estuviera mintiendo. Pero, al momento siguiente, Beryl cruzó la habitación en dirección Darien y alzó los rubíes murmurando con un puchero:

-¿Ves? Todavía conservo tu precioso regalo.

-Eso espero -comentó él.

Serena se tenía por una persona calmada y controlada, pero no había nada de controlado en la pasión que la desbordaba en ese momento. Odiaba a aquella mujer y no sólo por las joyas de Darien, sino porque Beryl había formado parte de su vida en un momento en el que ella no sabía nada.

«Tengo que detener esto», pensó con frenesí. «Soy la eficaz y resuelta Serena realizando un trabajo. Nada más».

Pero la palabra «eficiente» se ahogó en un torrente de miseria.

-Mami -habló Rini a su lado-. No me gusta la tía Beryl. Nunca me ha gustado.

Serena se repuso.

-Ni a mí tampoco, cariño. Y te daré algunas palabras más para tu diccionario. Encasillada, penosa, doble y diabólica.

-Y también serpiente de cascabel -observó Rei. Rini se iluminó.

-Olvida eso -le ordenó Serena con rapidez-. Rini, no la animes. En cualquier caso, es hora de irse a la cama.

-¡Oh, mami! por favor. Cinco minutos más.

-Cinco.

-Quince.

-Diez.

-Hecho.

Se estrecharon las manos justo cuando apareció Darien diciendo:

-Es hora de irte la cama.

-Acabamos de hacer un trato -le dijo Serena-. Diez minutos.

-Y cuando se pasen los diez minutos, ¿qué excusa buscarás?

-Ya pensaré en algo -prometió Rini con una sonrisa.

-Desde luego que lo hará -profetizó Darien, revolviendo el pelo a su hija con afecto.

-Estoy segura de que no -declaró Beryl que acababa de aparecer por detrás de Darien-. Serás una buena niña y te irás directamente a la cama, ¿verdad, cariño?

-No, no lo haré -dijo Rini, apretando la mandíbula como cada vez que estaba a punto de crear problemas-. Mami dice que soy un terror. Y lo soy

-No seas tonta -arrulló Beryl-. Por supuesto que no lo eres.

-Sí, lo soy.

Beryl le dirigió a Serena una mirada de tristeza y superioridad.

-¿Es bueno llamar esas cosas a los niños? Si sabe que se espera lo peor de ella, entonces...

-Mami es buena en ponerle nombres a la gente -dijo Rini, animada-. A papá le llama dictador y autoritario y ha dicho que tú eres diabó...

-Rini -la atajó Serena con rapidez.

-Bueno, pues lo es -dijo Rini testaruda antes de callarse.

Incluso aunque el momento se había pasado, por las carcajadas de los invitados cercanos, a pocos les caía bien Beryl. Se contuvieron enseguida, pero no lo bastante como para que el objeto de sus risas no entendiera su significado. Beryl cometió el error de perder la calma.

-Si quieres que te diga lo que pienso -dijo dirigiéndose a Darien-, creo que tu hija se te está escapando de las manos. Como está enferma, la dejas decir y hacer todo lo que quiera y eso es un gran error.

-Disculpa si te ha ofendido -dijo Serena con frialdad-. Nadie quería que eso ocurriera.

-Ella sí -explotó Beryl señalando a Rini, que permanecía con cara de mártir esperando las acusaciones-. La pequeña bestia siempre está intentando ponerme furiosa -se dio la vuelta hacia Serena-. A mí no me engaña con sus zalamerias, aunque te engañe a ti. No debería estar entre gente decente. Hay sitios en los que saben cómo tratar a niños como ella.

Darien frunció el ceño con rabia, pero antes de que pudiera hablar se le adelantó Serena:

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de Rini así? Es una niña perfectamente normal que da la casualidad de que está un poco delicada.

Beryl arrugó la nariz con gesto de superioridad.

-¡Normal! Yo no lo llamaría así.

-Tú puedes llamarlo como quieras, mientras no lo hagas aquí -dijo Serena con frialdad-. Buenas noches, señorita Grant. La puerta está a sus espaldas.

Beryl dio un respingo.

-No puedes hacer eso. Soy una invitada. Darien me ha invitado...

-Y yo te estoy echando -declaró Serena-. Nadie que hable de mi hija así es un invitado en esta casa mientras yo sea la señora de ella. Buenas noches.

Beryl miró a Darien en busca de ayuda, pero él permaneció en silencio mirándola con frialdad. Con la cabeza alta, la otra mujer se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta principal lanzando su última bomba:

-Pero, ¿cuánto crees que vas a durar siendo la señora de la casa?

Entonces salió dando un portazo a sus espaldas.

Serena se preparó para ir a la cama esa noche con rabia. Las tensiones de la tarde la enervaron cuando se quedó a solas. Se quitó el precioso vestido y se puso un camisón de satén, el mismo que había llevado la noche de bodas. Con una ligera sensación de amargura, revisó que estuviera apretado el cordón del escote.

Cuando colgó su ropa, estuvo a punto de cerrar de un portazo la puerta del armario. Darien, que entró a tiempo de verla, se encontró frente a una Serena a la que no había visto nunca. Tenía los ojos tormentosos y había una aguda precisión de sus movimientos que denotaba a una mujer de temperamento enfurecido. Darien colgó su bata y esperó a que ella hablara. Como no lo hizo, tanteó con cautela el terreno:

-Ha sido una fiesta estupenda -comentó.

-Bien.

-Has tenido un éxito rotundo. Me he sentido orgulloso de ti.

-Bien.

-No contestas más que con monosílabos. ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No tenías derecho a hacerme lo que me has hecho.

-¿Perdona?

-¿Cómo te atreves a lanzármelo a la cara sin avisarme?

-Lanzarte ¿qué?

-A Beryl Stevens. Oh, no Beryl Grant ahora que es libre, como ella misma me aclaró.

-Yo no te la he mentido nunca. Lo hemos hablado y te he dicho que no tenía nada con ella.

-Sí, lo hiciste. Y te creí. ¡Como una tonta!

-¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?

-No sé cómo llamarte. ¿Por qué intentaste hacerme creer que no había habido nada entre Beryl y tú?

-No he intentado hacértelo creer. No lo ha habido.

-No me trates como a una estúpida.

-Me estás llamando mentiroso.

Ella se dio la vuelta hacia él con los ojos chispeantes.

-Llámalo como quieras. No me importan las mujeres que hayas tenido. ¿Por qué debería? No es asunto mío. Pero, ¿por qué no ser franco conmigo?

Darien sacudió la cabeza como intentando aclararse.

-¿Quieres que salga y vuelva a entrar de nuevo? Hasta ahora no me he enterado de nada.

-No me gusta que me traten como a una tonta. Me sentí tan estúpida cuando ella dijo que... bueno, lo dio a entender.

-Bueno, si sólo lo dio a entender, no se pasó mucho, ¿no crees? Ahora, lo que tienes que contarme es lo que dio a entender para que podamos llegar a algún sitio.

-Me metió esos rubíes bajo la nariz y dijo lo bien que siempre has sabido escoger las joyas para las mujeres. Deberías haberme preparado para ello, eso es todo.

Serena se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando fascinado.

-No irás a negar que se las has regalado tú, ¿verdad?

-No, no lo niego.

-Bueno, pues eso es todo.

Darien la estaba mirando fijamente. De repente, rompió a reír, se sentó en la cama y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos con los hombros temblorosos.

-¿Qué es lo que te divierte tanto?

-Tú. ¡Oh, dios!

-Me alegro de producirte esas carcajadas.

-Lo siento. Debería haberte escuchado cuando me dijiste que Beryl me había echado el ojo. ¿Cómo iba yo a pensar que ella interpretaría tanto en un simple gesto de amistad?

-Varios miles de dólares en rubíes es un simple gesto de amistad? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿El rey Midas?

-La noche en que le hice ese regalo me sentía como el rey Midas. Rubeus, su marido, me acababa de hacer ganar mucho dinero en muy poco tiempo. Salimos los tres a cenar para celebrarlo y le hice ese regalo de agradecimiento.

-¿De verdad? Si el favor te lo hizo él, ¿por qué le regalaste los rubíes a ella?

-Hubiera quedado como un tonto si se los hubiera regalado a él, ¿no te parece?

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Le pagué a Rubeus de la forma en que un hombre de negocios sabe apreciar. Los rubíes eran un detalle para la mujer de mi benefactor. Incluso le consulté a Rubeus lo que le gustaría y se lo regalé delante de él. Nunca ha habido nada entre Beryl y yo, menos en su mente, según parece. Te agradezco la forma en que la has tratado. Yo nunca lo hubiera podido hacer con tanta eficacia -la miró divertido-. ¿Qué la llamaste, de paso?

-No importa.

-De acuerdo -sonrió y añadió con picardía-. Se lo preguntaré a Rini.

-No creo que debas animar a la niña a repetir algo que nunca debería haber dicho yo misma.

-No lo estropees ahora -le rogó él-. Me dejaste impresionado.

-De acuerdo. Dije que era diabólica.

-¿Eso es todo?

-También dije que era doble, penosa y encasillada.

-Desde luego, le cortaste un buen traje, ¿verdad? -sonrió-. De cualquiera menos de mi fría y contenida Serena hubiera sospechado que se trataba de celos.

Era la gota que colmaba el vaso. Con los ojos chispeantes, Serena se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! ¡Cómo te atreves! Lo único que me preocupa es Rini.

-De acuerdo. Lo siento.

-Todo lo que hago es por Rini y creo que es imperdonable la forma en que esa mujer ha insinuado cosas de ti y de ella. Rini se podría haber disgustado mucho.

-¿Disgustado? ¡Y un cuerno! -dijo entre la exasperación y la diversión-. Nuestra hija fue la única que acabó con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Porque yo puse a Beryl en su sitio, cosa que deberías haber hecho tú.

-Y lo hubiera hecho si a ti no te hubiera salido tan bien. Pensé que no me gustaría caerte mal, pero parece que me he equivocado.

-No has debido hacer ese comentario acerca de los celos. Ha sido barato.

-Deja de darle tanta importancia. Ha sido sólo una broma inocente.

-Una broma de muy mal gusto.

Con los nervios deshechos, Serena sintió que todas las emociones que llevaba semanas conteniendo estaban desbordándosele. Se dio la vuelta intentando descargar algo de energía por otro sitio que no fuera la lengua.

Darien la miró fijamente.

-Dios, no imaginaba que tendrías tanto carácter. Sigo sin saber muy bien qué es lo que he hecho.

-No creo que deba decir nada más. Estoy cansada y quiero meterme en la cama.

-¿De verdad? -le preguntó con leve burla-. ¿Y si yo quiero seguir peleando?

-No estamos peleando.

-Pues lo disimulas muy bien.

-¡No estamos peleando! Y no hay nada más que decir. Tú ya has aclarado el problema.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que sigues enfadada conmigo? Serena, si hay algo que te preocupe, vamos a sacarlo a la luz.

-Ya te he dicho lo que me preocupaba.

-No, hay algo más, algo que te guardas para ti misma -extendió los brazos y la asió con firmeza-. Deja de dar vueltas por la habitación como un gato encerrado y háblame con propiedad. Serena, ¿te desagrado?

-¿Que si qué?

-He empezado a creer que sí. Hay algo raro en tu actitud hacia mí. Estás tensa. No me dejas acercarme a ti. La otra noche, cuando me atreví a... bueno, no puedo culparte por eso. Me pasé de la raya. Pero esta noche, sólo porque haya hecho una pequeña broma acerca de los celos, te has vuelto contra mí como si me odiaras. ¿Me odias?

-Por supuesto que no. Déjame, Darien. Todo está bien. He sido una tonta.

-No, vamos a hablar de ello.

Ella intentó apartarse de él, pero Darien no la soltó. En el segundo que siguió, Serena sintió el dobladillo de su camisón bajo el pie, tropezó, se enredó el otro pie en la tela y cayó contra Darien. El la sujetó por los brazos.

La chaqueta del pijama de él se había abierto revelando su suave torso desnudo. El pequeño cordón del escote de ella se había aflojado y los bordes se habían abierto descubriendo sus senos, alzándose y cayendo de la agitación.

El contacto de su cálida piel contra la de ella le produjo un escalofrío por el cuerpo. Intentó controlarse, pero todo su cuerpo estaba sacudido por la excitación de la rabia y aquellas nuevas sensaciones. Era agudamente consciente de cómo la estaba mirando Darien con los labios entreabiertos y la respiración agitada. No sabía que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y que los ojos le brillaban como nunca en su vida. Sólo sabía que la cara de él contenía una expresión de puro asombro. Fue lo último que vio antes de que él bajara la cabeza y le tapara la boca con sus labios,

Una pasión fiera y ardiente la sacudió. La última vez que la había besado había podido mantener la sensatez, pero ningún poder en la tierra podría conseguirlo ahora. Deseaba abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía porque él la sujetaba con fuerza. Sus manos le tenían los brazos asidos, impidiendo que los moviera mientras que sus labios se movían con insistencia sobre los de ella. A ella la asombró la determinación con que la abrazaba. No había ningún actor, sino un hombre sacudido por sentimientos más fuertes que él mismo. Los sentidos de Serena explotaron y se apretó más contra él, con ganas de perder todo el control.

-Darien -jadeó.

-No deberías mirarme así, Serena -dijo él contra su boca-. No es seguro...

Ella no quería estar segura. Quería perderse con él en su pasión mútua, pero antes de poder decírselo, él estaba rodeándola con sus brazos, aprisionándola más mientras exploraba su boca.

-Preciosa -murmuró-. Estás volviéndome loco.

-Sí, sí -jadeó ella.

Lo que deseaba con toda su alma estaba apunto de suceder. En un segundo más...

Sintió un estremecimiento en el poderoso cuerpo de él y, al momento siguiente, Darien se había apartado. Le sintió temblar violentamente.

-¡No! -exclamó él-. ¡No!

-Darien.

La palabra le salió como un gemido ronco.

El puso distancia entre ellos.

-Esta vez no es culpa mía -dijo él-. Estás lo bastante seductora como para hacer olvidar a cualquier hombre sus principios. Nunca antes te había visto así -se pasó la mano distraído por el pelo-. Y es porque estás enfadada conmigo. Debería recordar eso.

Ella lo miró aturdida y enseguida el sueño se esfumó.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Estoy diciendo que te deseo. En este mismo instante te deseo más que nunca, pero mantengo el control. Es algo pasajero y lo conseguiré. Sólo siento haber olvidado lo que tú sentías.

-Tú no sabes lo que yo siento -gritó ella con angustia.

-Creo que sí. Lo has dejado muy claro. Ninguno de los dos somos del tipo de persona que se deja arrastrar por la locura del momento.

-¿No lo somos? ¿Es que encuentras fácil ser prudente?

-No, nada fácil. Desearía no haberte visto nunca de esa manera.

-Pero me has visto -dijo ella con desesperación-. Y me has deseado. Quizá a veces.., deberías dejar de ser tan controlado y sólo... hacer lo que deseas.

-¿Y que me odies después?

-Nunca podría odiarte, DArien.

-No, eres demasiado amable para eso. Estoy olvidando lo mucho que debo a tu amabilidad. Yo soy de los que siempre toman, Serena, y tú lo sabes. Nunca me había avergonzado antes, pero ahora lo estoy. Por un momento te he deseado tanto que me había olvidado de las consecuencias, pero por la mañana.

-Sí... por la mañana...

-No te preocupes -dijo-. Me voy a ir a dormir al sofá del estudio.

-¿Y si Rini lo ve?

-Pondré el despertador pronto y volveré aquí una hora antes. Si no te importa.

-No, no me importa.

-Gracias. Me apartaré de tu camino ahora. Con esas palabras se desvaneció en el acto.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 8

DESPUÉS de los acontecimientos de aquella noche, Serena temía encontrar alguna tensión entre ellos y le pareció ver menos a Darien durante un par de días. Pero entonces, Rini pilló un severo catarro y la alarma consiguiente les hizo olvidarse de sí mismos. El doctor les tranquilizó diciendo que se encontraba bien, pero la mantuvieron en la cama unos días, febril y abatida. Darien se trajo el trabajo a casa y visitaba a Rini con regularidad para volver a su estudio y a la seguridad de la pantalla de su ordenador.

-¿No podrías quedarte un poco más para hablar con ella? -protestó Serena una noche mientras se preparaban para acostarse. Ya se comportaban con naturalidad el uno con el otro.

Darien suspiró.

-Sigo pretendiendo hacerlo, pero no sé qué decir. He estado jugando al Trivial toda la tarde con ella.

-Sí, pero después ella quería hablar del ballet que había visto en la televisión y tú me la pasaste a mí y escapaste.

-Tú puedes hablar de ballet mucho mejor que yo -dijo él a la defensiva-. Mira, cuando esté mejor, os llevaré a las dos donde queráis. ¿Bastará eso?

-Sólo si te tomas interés en comentarlo con ella después.

Darien enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto antes -gimió-. Estoy haciendo lo que puedo. Pero en lo que se refiere a las palabras, yo...

-Ya sé que las palabras son duras para ti -dijo ella con más delicadeza-. Pero a menudo son palabras lo que ella quiere. Comprarle cosas es fácil. Incluso cuando quería una madre, el Gran Arreglador simplemente salió y lo consiguió. Pero podría no haber echado tanto de menos una madre si hubiera tenido un padre que hubiera estado a su lado.

-Yo le dedico mi tiempo -dijo él, furioso-. No puedes decir que no.

-Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo pasas a solas con ella, hablando de lo que ella quiere hablar? El día que yo conocí a Rini la llevaste a la feria con Artemis.

-Necesitaba que Artemis nos acercara a la feria para ahorrarle el paseo a Rini -se defendió él con rapidez.

-Pero me uniste al grupo demasiado rápido, ¿verdad? Entonces me extrañó, pero ahora lo entiendo.

Él suspiró.

-Bueno, ¿y de qué quieres que hable con ella? ¿Debería contarle todo lo que pienso y siento? ¿No comprendes que a veces tengo miedo de hablar con mi hija por miedo a lo que pueda escapárseme?

Ella le rozó el brazo ligeramente.

-Lo siento. Ya sé que haces lo que puedes.

-Pero no es suficiente. ¿No crees que no lo sé? No me culpes mucho, Serena. Hay cosas que no puedes entender.

Ella se quedó en silencio antes de decir despacio:

-Quizá lo entienda mejor de lo que crees.

-Ya sé que quieres a Rini, pero sólo la conoces desde hace unos meses. ¿Puedes imaginarte perder a un niño que ha sido parte de tu vida durante años? Por supuesto que no puedes.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

-No tengo que imaginármelo. Lo sé.

Algo en su actitud le llamó la atención y la miró a la cara.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?. Pensé que no habías tenido ningún hijo.

-Tenía una hermana pequeña. La crié cuando mis padres murieron. Estaba cargada de vida hasta que...

Serena se detuvo invadida por los recuerdos. Darien la sujetó con delicadeza.

-Cuéntame lo que pasó.

-Enfermó. Yo creí que era sólo un resfriado, pero empeoró con rapidez y, cuando llamé al doctor, dijo que era meningitis. Lucharon mucho por salvar su vida en el hospital, pero era demasiado tarde. Tenía ocho años.

-¿Cuándo sucedió todo eso?

-En enero de este año.

-¡Sólo hace unos meses! -exclamo él, sorprendido-. ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-Al principio quise hacerlo, cuando me pediste que me quedara aquí por Rini. Iba a negarme, pero Rini me necesitaba tanto... Hice lo que pude por no pensar en Mina, pero... -sintió un temblor por todo el cuerpo-. La quería tanto... y la fallé.

-No digas eso -la interrumpió Darien con rapidez-. No fue culpa tuya.

-He intentado convencerme a mí misma de eso tantas veces... pero ella está muerta y yo la podría haber salvado si hubiera actuado con más rapidez.

-Eso no lo sabías. Podría haber sido demasiado tarde de todas formas y la meningitis es muy difícil de diagnosticar al principio...

-¡Pero ella está muerta! -dijo Serena con desesperación-. Está muerta y eso no va a cambiar -las lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas-. Es tan definitivo e irrevocable, nadie puede saber...

-Eso es verdad -dijo él en voz muy baja, tomándola en sus brazos-. Nadie puede saber lo que nosotros sabemos. No llores, Serena.

-No puedo evitarlo -sollozó ella, sacudida por un violento temblor.

Lloraba por Mina, por Rini, por el dolor del hombre al que amaba y por la vaciedad de su propia vida cuando lo hubiera perdido.

Él la atrajo hacia sí calmándola con palabras suaves, acariciándole el pelo, la cara, intentando llegar hasta su dolor y consolarla. Serena sintió que su ternura la envolvía y se relajó en sus brazos diciendo que, por fin, había encontrado la seguridad. Por primera vez, tenía a alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien que se mantenía fuerte para ella. Sólo dándose cuenta a medias de lo que estaba haciendo, le rodeó con sus brazos rogando en silencio sin saber por qué. Lo quería de todas las formas, como marido, amigo y amante. Podría no ser más que una ilusión, pero, en ese momento, se aferraba a la ilusión, aunque no fuera más que por seguir cerca de él.

Sintió sus besos caer sobre sus labios, sus ojos, su cara.

-No llores, querida -murmuró él-. Estoy aquí... contigo.

-Sí -murmuró ella con voz entrecortada-. Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí. Quédate conmigo, abrázame. He estado sola tanto tiempo. No quiero estar sola nunca más.

Él la silenció acariciándole con suavidad la boca con la suya propia. Sus brazos alrededor de ella tenían a la fuerza del acero, pero en sus labios sólo había ternura. Algo cedió dentro de ella. Había luchado contra su propio deseo, pero no tenía resistencia contra la oleada de ternura y de su amor compasivo. Su cuerpo se apretó contra él tanto que pudo sentir cómo le latía el corazón. El suyo también latía desbocado.

Las manos de él se movieron con cautela sobre ella, tocando la curva de sus senos, su cintura, sus caderas.

-Serena -murmuró él.

-Sss... no digas nada.

-¿Pero estás segura? Creía que tú...

Ella le cerró la boca con la yema de los dedos antes de que pudiera decir más, las palabras sólo estropearían la magia.

Su beso cambió, se hizo más profundo, más explorador. La punta de su lengua se agitó en el sedoso interior de su boca. Unos temblores de placer la sacudieron hasta que todo su cuerpo estuvo ardiente de pasión. Se sintió viva, con cada uno de sus nervios a flor de piel. Le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma y, por un breve momento, podía aparentar que él también la pertenecía a ella.

El calor irradiaba de todo su cuerpo. El amor y el deseo se mezclaban tan perfectamente que no podía decir dónde terminaba la emoción y empezaba la sensación. Sólo sabía que todo formaba parte de su respuesta a aquel hombre. Cuando él se movió sobre ella, estaba ya preparada para él, recibiéndole contenta, sintiéndose completa por fin gracias a su unión.

Serena susurró su nombre y lo miró a la cara, cercana a la de ella. En la tenue luz apenas podía discernir su sonrisa, su mirada de ternura. Lo abrazó atrayéndole más y deslizando las manos por su espalda y estrechas caderas. Todo en él le producía regocijo, el aroma masculino de su cuerpo, la suavidad de su piel, el poder de sus entrañas, llevándola a las cumbres del placer hasta sentir que estaba en la cima del mundo y todo era precioso.

Volvió la tierra muy despacio, a salvo entre sus brazos.

-Darien -murmuró.

-Sss.

La silenció con un beso todavía abrazándola de forma que su cabeza reposaba en su torso.

Echada en la oscuridad, Serena escuchó la voz de Darien sobre su cabeza.

-Estás muy silenciosa. ¿Estás dormida?

-No -susurró ella-. Me he adormilado un poco, pero ahora estoy despierta.

Había estado pensando feliz en los tumultuosos acontecimientos de la hora anterior. Ser amada por Darien, sentir su cuerpo alcanzar las alturas del éxtasis en sus brazos y caer en el sueño segura en su abrazo era más de lo que había soñado.

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo? -le preguntó.

-No, ¿por qué debería estar enfada?

-Porque he roto mi palabra. He intentado no hacerlo, pero... Estoy tan agradecido por toda tu amabilidad. Y por una vez, me pareció que tú la necesitabas también. Me dejé llevar. Siempre que a ti no te importe...

-No -dijo ella con un leve suspiro-. No me importa. Después de todo -soltó una carcajada azorada-, estamos casados o algo así. Y.. necesitamos los dos la ayuda del otro de muchas maneras.

-Sí -acordó él con la voz cargada de alivio-. Sin lazos ni ataduras. Sólo dos amigos que se quieren y ayudan en las dificultades.

-Sí -afirmó ella.

Se quedó inmóvil, preguntándose si él hablaría de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Después de un rato, se adormiló y cuando se despertó, él no estaba. Salió a rellano de la escalera y miró abajo. La puerta de su estudio estaba abierta. Bajó unas cuantas escaleras y vio a Darien sentado a la mesa de su despacho, contemplando la foto en que Setsuna tenía a Rini en brazos. En la otra mano tenía la de ella y Rini el día de la boda caminando entre las hojas. Miraba de una a otra como si estuviera en un sueño. Entonces, dejó las dos fotos y enterró la cara entre las manos.

Serena volvió a la cama con el corazón dolido.

Descubrió, sin embargo, que algo bueno había salido de esa noche. Cuando Rini la encontró mirando las fotografías de Mina, pudo hablar de su hermana con naturalidad. Rini asintió y no dijo nada, pero rodeó a Serena con sus brazos en un abrazo de simpatía. Darien entró para encontrarlas mirando las fotografías juntas.

Más tarde, cuando estaba solas, él dijo:

-Deberías haber hablado de Mina antes, no haberlo mantenido en secreto. Duele más de esa forma.

-Sí, supongo que eso también lo sabes tú. No quería que Rini sintiera que tenía que compartirme. Pero sí ha dolido haber mantenido oculta a Mina.

-Parece divertida -observó Darien.

-Oh, sí. Era muy divertida. Estaba cargada de buen humor. Mira ésta...

Señaló una foto que mostraba a Mina vestida de bruja de pie delante de un árbol de Navidad.

-Yo le hice el traje y se pasó toda la fiesta echando conjuros a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -preguntó Darien al ver que su expresión se volvía sombría.

-Quería una bicicleta por Navidad -dijo con tristeza Serena-. Le dije que era más de lo que me podía permitir. Quedó decepcionada, pero fue muy comprensiva. Me sonrió y dijo: Quizá el año que viene -la voz se le puso ronca-. Si yo hubiera sabido que sólo le quedaban unas semanas, le hubiera conseguido esa bicicleta de cualquier manera -suspiró-. Y ya casi estamos en Navidad otra vez.

-¡Oh, dios! -exclamó Darien con suavidad-. ¡Rini!

-Sí, tenemos que conseguir que sean las Navidades más felices de su vida. Nosotros no importamos.

Él asintió.

-En otro tiempo me hubiera preguntado de dónde sacaría las fuerzas, pero ahora sé que las sacaré de ti. Pero tú, ¿de dónde las sacas tú?

«De mi amor por ti», le dijo su corazón en silencio. «No sabía antes cómo el amor da fuerza para hacer lo que haya que hacer. Pero ahora lo sé».

Rini tenía muy claro lo que quería para Navidad.

-Clases de baile, por favor. Antes iba hasta que me puse enferma, pero ahora estoy mejor.

-Todavía no -dijo Darien-. Espera hasta que estés un poco más fuerte. De todas formas, las clases de baile no cabrían en los calcetines.

-Sí, sí cabrían. Papá Noel encontraría la forma. El puede conseguirlo todo.

-Pero yo no puedo -replicó Darien.

-Pero no serías tú. Sería Papá Noel.

-Pero -Darien se detuvo asombrado-. ¿A qué viene esto de Papá Noel? El año pasado me dijiste que no creías en él.

-No, no es cierto.

-Sí, me lo dijiste. Me acuerdo bien.

Rini abrió mucho los ojos con cara de inocente.

-No, no lo hice, papá.

Darien sorprendió la mirada de advertencia que le dirigía Serena y retrocedió apresurado.

-Debo haberme equivocado.

-Papá Noel viene por la ventana de la escalera porque no tenemos chimenea -recitó Rini-. Yo lo vi una vez. ¿No te acuerdas?

Para asombro de Serena, Darien pareció de repente tímido.

-Sí, sí, me acuerdo.

Serena esperó hasta que Rini se fue a la cama para preguntar:

-¿Qué es lo que decía? ¿A quién vio por la ventana?

-A mí. Mi madre me hizo disfrazarme unos cuantos años y lo dejé cuando Rini dejó de creer.

-Pero no ha dejado de creerlo.

-Te juro que el año pasado Rini... bueno, no importa ahora.

-¿Dónde está el disfraz?

-En algún sitio del desván.

-Iré a buscarlo y lo limpiaré.

Darien pareció acosado.

-¿Y qué será lo que le ha hecho volver a creer de nuevo en Papá Noel?

Serena pensó que ella podría explicárselo, pero le pareció más prudente mantenerlo en secreto.

Una tarde, cuando Rini estaba en la cama, subió al ático en busca del traje. Fue difícil porque la luz no se encendía. Tuvo que sacar la interna del coche de Darien y ponerla en una caja mientras buscaba por el polvoriento desván. Después de revolver durante una hora abriendo y cerrando cajas, tenía calor, estaba cubierta de polvo e irritada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

La cabeza de Darien asomó por el suelo.

-Intentando encontrar el disfraz de Santa Claus, pero no creo que esté aquí. Has debido recordarlo mal.

-No, sé que está aquí arriba en algún sitio.

-Bueno, ¿pues dónde está? -preguntó enfadada-. Estoy harta de mirar.

-Tienes polvo en la punta de la nariz.

-Tengo polvo por todas partes.

Hizo un intento ineficaz de sacudirse y él la ayudó.

-Ahora yo también tengo polvo -dijo él, después de un momento.

-Bien. Entonces, no te importará ensuciarte más y encontrar ese disfraz.

-Si no me acuerdo mal, está en esa maleta de ahí.

-¿Quieres decir en la que está debajo de todas las demás? -preguntó ella con desmayo.

-Esa misma. Bueno, como ya estoy hecho un desastre...

Cuando abrió la maleta, sacó un antiguo traje de los que los faldones caían hasta los pies. Serena lo contempló encantada.

-Curioso que compraras una cosa así.

-Lo compró Setsuna cuando estaba embarazada de Rini. Tenía planeado que yo me lo pusiera en las primeras Navidades de la niña -suspiró-. Bueno, no pudo ser.

-¿Cómo era Setsuna?

Él pareció incómodo.

-Era guapa -dijo por fin-. Muy parecida a Rini. A Setsuna también le encantaba el ballet. Quería ser bailarina, pero lo dejó para casarse conmigo. Ella era así. Siempre me hizo sentir que yo era lo primero en su vida. Transformó mi vida...

Estaba mirando al vacío. Serena notó que los ojos se le suavizaban con los recuerdos y se preguntó por qué seguiría atormentándose. Era evidente que Darien no había superado la muerte de Setsuna. Valoraba la amistad de Serena y a veces la deseaba, pero era a Setsuna a quien amaba.

-Me alegro de que me hayas hecho hacer esto -dijo él por fin a mirar el traje rojo.

-Es lo que ella hubiera querido que hicieras.

-Tú sabes todo -la sonrió-. Nos entiendes a Rini y a mí y lo haces todo bien por instinto. Creo que a Setsuna le habrías caído muy bien. Gracias, Serena, con todo mi corazón -le tomó la mano entre la de él-. Espero que estas Navidades no sean demasiado duras para ti con los recuerdos de Mina.

-Ahora ya tengo superados los recuerdos de Mina. Nadie puede mirar al pasado para siempre. El pasado tiene que ser pasado, Darien. Tenemos que ser lo bastante fuertes como para dejarlo atrás.

Se detuvo. Podía notar el tono de peligrosidad en su propia voz, una súplica silenciosa de que le dejara el pasado a Setsuna y el futuro a ella.

Él frunció el ceño y Serena se preguntó si habría aceptado su sentido oculto. Pero si lo había hecho, le había desagradado. Darien esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y le soltó la mano.

-Me temo que este traje se ha ensuciado mucho aquí -dijo con ligereza.

-No te preocupes. Tengo mucho tiempo para limpiarlo.

-Bien. Bajemos entonces.

Los dos abandonaron el desván juntos.

La semana anterior a la Navidad, Darien y Artemis pusieron un enorme árbol en el jardín y lo llenaron de luces. Rini lo contemplaba con los ojos muy abiertos desde la ventana.

-¿Crees que nevará? -le preguntó a Serena por centésima vez-. Me encanta la nieve.

-Entonces, nevará -prometió ella con la esperanza de que la última Navidad de Rini fuera perfecta.

Decoró la casa con orlas rojas y doradas, azules, plateadas y verdes. Después, se puso otro árbol en la sala de abajo y colgó luces intermitentes.

Los días se sucedieron sin que nevara. Siguió el ajetreo de las compras, adquiriendo montañas de comida para todos los invitados y la compra de regalos. Rini tardó bastante en decidir el regalo'de Darien, pasando una y otra vez el catálogo que Serena le había llevado de la tienda para evitar que hiciera jornadas agotadoras.

-¿Qué te parece esto? -dijo señalando una elegante maleta-. Papá viaja mucho al extranjero a venderle cosas a la gente.

-No lo sabía.

-Bueno, dejó de hacerlo cuando tú te pusiste mala. Pero espero que lo vuelva a hacer en cuanto te encuentres mejor.

-Vamos a comprársela entonces.

-¿Qué quieres tú para Navidad, mami?

-No lo sé. No lo he pensado.

-Pero debes hacerlo. Tengo que decírselo a papá -puso un gesto de culpabilidad y se llevó la mano a la boca-. Se suponía que era un secreto.

Serena se rió.

-¿0 sea que te han mandado a espiar el terreno? Lo pensaré seriamente.

Mentalmente aplaudió a Darien, que había recordado su consejo de que metiera a Rini en la conspiración. No podía decirle a Rini que lo que deseaba para Navidad era el amor de Darien bien envuelto para la ocasión. Le dijo que le gustaban los espectáculos musicales y que le faltaban algunos en su colección. Rini apuntó los que ya tenía y se fue con aire solemne.

Darien estaba en todas partes con la cámara, sacando a Rini preparando el árbol al lado de Luna, en el coro de Navidad del colegio, envolviendo los regalos y pegando las etiquetas con la lengua fuera de la concentración.

-Vamos a guardarlas -dijo Darien, apagando el vídeo-. El año próximo será el momento de verlas.

Estaban sentados juntos a la una de la mañana. Serena apenas podía verlo, pero podía sentir las líneas de su cuerpo y con debilidad esbozó una sonrisa mientras se le rompía el corazón.

-Vámonos a la cama -dijo tocándolo con suavidad.

-Sí, de acuer... ¡Dios, dios! ¿Qué es eso?

Desde arriba, escucharon la voz de Rini que los llamaba apresurada:

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! Subid, deprisa.

-Está enferma -dijo él con miedo.

Corrieron hasta el recibidor donde encontraron la silueta de Rini en el rellano de la escalera saltando con agitación.

-Venid y mirad -gritó con urgencia señalando la ventana-. ¡Está nevando!


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 9

EN la boda, Serena había tenido poco tiempo de fijarse en detalles de la familia de Darien, pero cuando llegaron para pasar la Navidad, tuvo ocasión de observarlos más de cerca. Gea era como ella la recordaba, cálida y acogedora, con tendencia a decirlo todo a la cara. A Serena le sorprendía comprender que Rini había heredado toda su fuerza de carácter de Darien y éste de su madre.

Mamoru, su padre, era un hombre suave, unos centímetros más bajo que su mujer, y un hombre contemplaba el mundo con cierto aire de sorpresa y a su hijo con cierta admiración.

Aparte de ellos, estaba la hermana mayor de Darien, Lita, que era tutora en una universidad a cierta distancia. Era una mujer tensa con aspecto severo y lengua sarcástica. Pero Serena notó que a Rini le caía bien y que buscaba su compañía ignorando sus indirectas o ni siquiera captándolas.

La hermana pequeña, Michiru, había llegado desde Cornwall con su marido y sus hijos gemelos de once años, Alan y Anne. Eran unos niños alegres, pero sensibles y ambos sabían que debían tratar a Rini con cuidado. Después de la primera hora, Serena los dejó a los tres juntos con tranquilidad.

El día antes de Navidad, Serena estaba haciendo todavía preparativos para acomodar a tantos invitados. Al final, consiguió que todo el mundo tuviera una cama, aunque la casa esta casi a reventar. Hasta Lita declaró que era acogedor que hubiera tanta gente bajo el mismo techo.

-Aunque no pensarás lo mismo el día de Navidad cuando llegue el resto -declaró sombría.

-¿Faltan todavía muchos? -preguntó Serena-. Lo sabía, pero ya he perdido la cuenta.

-Varios primos -declaró Lita, agitando la mano-. A Seiya ya lo conociste en la boda, Taiki y Yaten. Están bien, al menos algunos de ellos. Taiki no es tan tonto como aparenta. No es como Seiya que sí que lo es.

Rini soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, ya sé que a ti te cae bien -dijo Lita-. A todos los niños les cae bien. A mi parecer, él mismo tiene mentalidad infantil.

-Exactamente -acordó Darien con cierta aspereza-. Y no recuerdo haberle invitado a mi boda.

-Por supuesto que no -intervino Gea-. Nadie invita a Seiya a ningún sitio. No hace falta, él siempre se presenta.

En medio del ajetreo, Serena consiguió tomar tranquilamente una copa de sherry con Gea en la cocina. Ahora que eran amigas, era fácil compartir su preocupación acerca de la incapacidad de él de hablar con Rini, excepto de forma superficial.

-El la adora, haría lo que fuera, daría lo que fuera por ella, excepto hablar con el corazón. Al principio, pensé que era maravilloso que él siguiera el juego de los Oswald hasta que comprendí que sólo era porque le resulta más fácil. Mientras tontea con los muñecos no tiene que decir nada más. No es un hombre superficial.

-Oh, no -acordó su madre-. Más bien al contrario. Siente las cosas con tal profundidad que no encuentra las palabras. Es igual que su padre. Nunca me ha dicho que me quería, pero los mejores retratos que me ha hecho han sido desde que perdí la belleza de la juventud. Por eso es por lo que sé que sí.

Serena sonrió.

-Es muy bonito. Pero yo no estaba hablando de Darien y de mí.

-Si tu marido no puede hablar de sus sentimientos, también debe ser problema tuyo -observó Gea.

Un impulso celoso le hizo a Serena preguntar:

-¿Cómo lo conseguía Setsuna? ¿Le dijo alguna vez que la amaba?

-No estoy segura. Pero eso era diferente. Verás, se criaron puerta con puerta, fueron a la escuela juntos y se entendían con alma y cuerpo. Setsuna no necesitaba las palabras.

-Ya entiendo -dijo Serena con un suspiro.

El día de Navidad, Rini comentó con ansiedad:

-Papá, te has olvidado la escalera.

-¿Qué escalera?

-La de la ventana del descansillo, para Papá Noel.

-Él no necesita ninguna escalera, cariño. El reno le deja justo fuera.

-Pues siempre ha necesitado una escalera. Se la ponías contra la pared y dejabas a ventana un poco abierta.

Darien cedió sin más discusión.

-De acuerdo. Una escalera.

Mamuro le ayudó a sacarla del desván y Serena les observó ajustarla.

-Ya está -dijo-. Ahora, Papá Noel podrá entrar sin ningún problema.

Su marido le dirigió una mirada de disgusto.

-Por lo que a mi respecta, Papá Noel podría caerse de esa escalera y...

-Cuidado. Rini está en la ventana. ¿Está bien así, cariño?

-Perfecto -declaró Rini.

-Es hora de irse a la cama.

A Rini le costaba ahora menos irse a la cama desde que compartía la habitación con Alan y Anne. Sus susurros se alargaban hasta muy entrada la noche, como había averiguado Serena escuchado desde fuera. Esa noche, mientras les veía colgar los calcetines elaboró un plan. A los tres niños se les permitiría salir a media noche, justo a tiempo de ver la llegada de Papá Noel, que bajaría a dejar los regalos cerca del árbol. Mientras los niños lo observaran, Gea entraría en su habitación y cambiaría los calcetines por otros idénticos llenos de caramelos y juguetes pequeños.

A las once y media, cuando la casa empezó a quedarse en silencio, Darien preguntó:

-¿Y hasta dónde tiene que llegar la comedia? Porque si crees que voy a trepar por esa escalera...

-No, por supuesto que no -le tranquilizó Serena-. Desde donde Rini estará espiando, no se puede ver la ventana, así que no sabrá por dónde entras. Vamos. Ya has llegado hasta aquí. No abandones ahora.

-Tú te asegurarás de que Rini esté espiando, ¿verdad? Odiaría estar haciendo el ridículo para nada.

-Déjamelo a mí.

A las doce menos diez, Serena fue a examinar el rellano de la escalera fuera de la habitación de Rini. Estaba vacío, pero enseguida asomó una carita por la puerta.

-A media noche en punto y ni un minuto antes -dijo Serena-. Vuelve a la habitación.

La cabeza se desvaneció obedientemente y Serena bajó a buscar a Darien.

-No hay moros en la costa. Rápido.

Se fueron juntos al trastero cercano a la ventana donde habían guardado el disfraz. Después de ayudarle a ponérselo, Serena dijo:

-Ahora, entra por esa ventana con el saco lleno de regalos. Pasas al descansillo y miras a tu alrededor. Entonces, bajas hasta el recibidor de abajo y descubres la cerveza y el pastel que te ha dejado Rini y pones cara de encantado.

-¿Cómo puedo parecer encantado si no se me ve la cara?

-Puedes levantar los dedos con el símbolo de la victoria. Asegúrate de ponerte bajo la lamparilla de la pared para que ella te pueda ver bien. Rini estará en las escaleras. Después, te vas al lado del árbol y dejas los regalos alrededor. Al volverte, te bebes la cerveza y te comes el pastel. Ahora estás casi listo para irte.

La ventana a través de la que se suponía que debía entrar había quedado abierta unos centímetros ante la insistencia de Rini. Serena corrió las pesadas cortinas y dio un respingo. Ante su mirada de incredulidad, la ventana se estaba abriendo. Apareció una mano.

-Alguien está intentando entrar -murmuró Darien.

-Quizá sea Santa Claus -dijo ella con la cabeza ligera.

-Bobadas. ¿Cómo puede ser Santa Claus cuando yo...?

Darien se miró a sí mismo en un gesto absurdo y escuchó a Serena soltar una carcajada.

-Espera un momento -dijo él autoritario, pasando por delante de ella mientras alguien se apoyaba en el alféizar.

Lo que pasó al instante no tardó mucho. Hubo un golpe cuando cayeron al suelo juntos seguido de un forcejeo que acabó con Santa Claus encima.

-¡Oh! ¡Diablos! -exclamó una voz conocida.

-¡Seiya! -exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Que diablos estás haciendo entrando en mi casa como un ladrón? -preguntó Darien.

-De ninguna manera. Sólo he llegado un poco pronto. Pensé que si me deslizaba en silencio no provocaría ningún problema y me veo atacado por un Santa Claus enloquecido.

Serena cerró aprisa la ventana.

-Levantaos los dos.

Darien se levantó y recogió el saco.

-¿Tú? ¿Papá Noel? -preguntó Seiya-. Déjame hacerlo a mí.

-De ninguna manera -gruñó Darien bajo la barba.

-Es algo que yo haría mucho mejor que tú y lo sabes. Vamos, Déjame.

Seiya había empezado a tirarle de la barba blanca. Al minuto siguiente estaba acorralado contra la pared y un par de ojos furiosos lo miraban directamente a los suyos.

-Vamos a aclarar esto -rugió Santa-. Hay una sola persona que va a ser Santa Claus para mi hija y voy a ser yo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -dijo Seiya con voz estrangulada.

-Algún problema más por tu parte y te encontrarás otra vez en la nieve.

Santa soltó a su presa, que se deslizó por la pared frotándose el cuello y jadeando para respirar.

Desde arriba, por encima de sus cabezas, les llegaron unos susurros infantiles.

-Eso no importa ahora. Tienes un trabajo que hacer.

Darien se cargó el saco al hombro y bajó hasta el rellano, desde donde empezó a bajar las escaleras hasta el recibidor débilmente iluminado. Serena se movió en silencio tras él hasta que pudo ver bien las tres caritas observando con intensidad. Se quedaron completamente inmóviles mientras Santa Claus llegaba al recibidor y, cuando éste alzó los dedos, la sonrisa surcó las tres caras infantiles que asomaron más por la barandilla para verlo mejor.

Desde su punto de visión aventajado, Serena le vio acercarse al árbol iluminado, vaciar el saco en la base y dejar los regalos a izquierda y derecha con gran cuidado. Cuando terminó el trabajo, se fue adonde le esperaba la cerveza.

Mientras la bebía, Serena vio a un niño separarse de los otros y bajar suavemente las escaleras. Por fin, Santa Claus terminó el pastel, pero antes de que pudiera salir, la pequeña figura saltó del último rellano y se tiró contra él. Santa Claus dio un respingo, la pequeña cara enterrada bajo su barba y los dos se quedaron así mucho tiempo.

Más tarde, ya en la cama, Darien preguntó:

-Sabía que era yo desde el principio, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto -dijo Briony, sonriendo-. Te dijo el año pasado que ya no creía en Papá Noel.

-Entonces, ¿por qué aparentó que sí?

-Averígualo.

Después de un momento, él dijo:

-Sí, lo entiendo. 0 eso creo. La pequeña quería ver si era capaz de hacer el pino por ella, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y lo has hecho -le dijo ella con ternura.

Seiya pasó el resto de la noche en el sofá al lado del árbol.

-Vigilando los regalos -dijo animado-. El pequeño ayudante de Santa Claus.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras todos los de la casa se ponían en pie, se paseó por todas partes decorando todo con muérdago, del que había comprado una buena provisión.

Los niños saltaban de excitación y los adultos se reunieron alrededor del árbol para empezar la ceremonia.

Rini estaba entusiasmada con sus regalos. Serena le había comprado todo lo que podía desear su corazón de bailarina, desde una malla para ensayar y medias hasta un tutú de satén y un par de las mejores zapatillas de bailarina. Rini enseguida subió para bajar vestida con el tutú y las medias. Hizo una reverencia ante el aplauso general y anunció que pensaba pasarse el día vestida así. A Serena le dio un vuelo el corazón, pero sonrió. Rini podía soñar y nunca tendría porqué saber que su sueño no se haría realidad.

Cuando los niños habían esparcido todos los papeles de colores brillantes por la habitación, los mayores empezaron a mirar sus regalos. Serena tuvo dos sorpresas. En vez de las cintas que había pedido, Rini y Darien le habían regalado un equipo de discos compactos de último modelo y versiones de casi cada opereta y musical de la historia de la música.

La segunda sorpresa fue otro juego de regalos y tarjetas.

-Feliz cumpleaños -dijo Darien al dárselas.

-Pero, ¿cómo sabías que era mi cumpleaños? -preguntó encantada.

Darien y su hija intercambiaron una mirada. -Encontré tu certificado de nacimiento y se lo di a papá.

-Es la mejor sorpresa que he tenido nunca.

Pero el mayor placer de todo fue que él no hubiera descubierto la fecha de su cumpleaños a través de sus informes laborales. En vez de eso, le había pedido a Rini que lo averiguara.

Una rama del muérdago de Seiya colgaba justo encima de su cabeza. Hubiera sido tan fácil para Darien hacer uso de la tradición y besarla... pero aparentemente no se le ocurrió. Le apretó el hombro con amabilidad y susurró:

-Siempre que te guste...

Y el momento pasó.

La casa era un hervidero de gente. Serena no consiguió estar un momento a solas hasta la hora de cenar. Se escapó a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar una taza de té. De repente, se sintió deprimida. El día casi se había acabado y Darien no había hecho caso del muérdago. Con un suspiro, contempló los platos sucios.

-No te preocupes. Le prometí a Luna que lo haría yo -dijo una voz animada.

-Hola, Seiya. No me digas que la fiesta ha sido demasiado para ti también. Has nacido para las fiestas.

Él se abanicó.

-Incluso un cortesano necesita cinco minutos de paz. ¿Estás preparando té?

-Sí. Estará listo en un minuto.

Mientras lo preparaba, era vagamente consciente de que Seiya estaba por encima de su cabeza, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que miró a su alrededor para buscar la leche y le vio mirándola con sonrisa pícara.

-¿Que pretendes, Seiya?

-¿No ves lo que hay encima? -preguntó él con inocencia.

Serena alzó la vista hacia la luz, donde Seiya había colgado otra rama de muérdago de la pantalla de metal. Antes de poder detenerle, ya la había rodeado con sus brazos para darle un beso en todos los labios.

A Serena no le gustó, pero tampoco se enfadó. Era sólo Seiya haciendo el tonto.

-Es suficiente -dijo riendo e intentando liberarse de sus brazos que la aprisionaban-. Suéltame ya.

-Me darás un beso de Navidad, ¿verdad?

-Ya lo has tenido.

-¿Y qué te parece otro?

-Seiya, te estoy advirtiendo...

-Oh, no seas tan dura, Serena. Me has enloquecido desde que te vi el día de la boda y Navidad es solo una vez al año. Sé amable con este hombre hambriento.

-¿Hambriento? ¡Y un cuerno! Te has comido casi la mitad del pavo

-Hambriento de amor. De afecto. Un roce de tus labios y viviré de ello el resto del año.

Serena se liberó y alcanzó el cucharón.

-No sobrevivirás ni cinco minutos si te doy con esto.

-¡Me rechaza! ¡Qué calamidad!

Seiya la soltó y se apretó la frente con aspecto de ir a morirse de dolor.

Serena se rió y bajó el cucharón.

Pero fue un error tremendo. Rápido-como una centella, le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí para conseguir otro beso. Serena, perdió el equilibrio sorprendida y tropezó contra él.

Entonces, tan repentinamente como se había abalanzado sobre ella desapareció. Ella vio por el rabillo del ojo la cara enfurecida de Darien. Recuperó el equilibrio a tiempo de ver cómo Seiya era lanzado fuera de la cocina y escuchó voces ahogadas desde el recibidor. Seiya intentaba aplacar a Darien diciendo:

-No seas tan duro con el pequeño ayudante de Santa Claus.

-El pequeño ayudante de Santa Claus tiene bastante suerte de no encontrarse ya colgado de un árbol.

-Gracias -dijo Serena, cuando volvió Darien-. Se estaba propasando.

-¿De verdad? Una mujer prudente no se quedaría a solas con él -la amonestó con frialdad Darien.

Ella alzó la vista y lo encontró mirándola sombrío.

-¡Eh, vamos! No he venido aquí sola con él. Vine a tomar una taza de té y a buscar un poco de paz y él me siguió.

-Con una intención.

-Bueno, no me culpes a mí por eso. Y no hagas una montaña de un grano de arena. Sólo estaba haciendo el tonto.

-Si tú lo dices...

-Bueno, no creerás en serio que era nada más, ¿verdad? -preguntó ella con incredulidad-. Sólo lo he visto una vez antes, en el día de nuestra boda.

-En la cual, si mal no recuerdo, disfrutaste mucho de su compañía.

-Yo creo que cualquiera disfrutaría de su compañía. Es divertido.

-¿Divertido? -Darien la miró como si nunca hubiera escuchado la palabra antes-. ¿Crees- que todo esto tiene algo que ver con la diversión?

-Sí -dijo ella, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia-. Es Navidad y la Navidad debería ser divertida para todos. Especialmente para Rini.

-Ah, sí, Rini. Me alegro de que te hayas acordado de ella. ¿Crees que ella hubiera entendido tu noción de la diversión?

-¿Qué diablos...?

-¿Y si te hubiera visto?

-Honestamente, dudo que le hubiera molestado. Ella ha visto a Seiya besar a la mayoría de la gente debajo del muérdago hoy. Para eso se pone.

Él la rodeó con la cara furiosa.

-Si quieres que te besen debajo del muérdago, tienes un buen marido perfectamente disponible.

-Deja de hablarme como si estuvieras en la oficina. Mi buen marido perfectamente disponible se ha olvidado del muérdago todo el día.

-Bueno, pues lo solucionaremos ahora -dijo alcanzándola con rapidez.

Al momento siguiente, la atrajo con fuerza contra su pecho y su boca apretó la de ella. Había rabia en sus movimientos, en la forma en que la apretaba contra él, sus labios obligándolaa a aceptarlos. Era un nuevo tipo de pasión, no la dulce y tierna de la vez que se habían acostado juntos, sino una fiera y desesperada que ella le notaba por todo el cuerpo.

Sólo una vez antes, la noche de la fiesta, la había besado de aquella manera y ella había soñado con que lo volviera a hacer. Así era como él la deseaba, sin pedir, sino tomando, porque la posesión era lo único que le importaba. El fuerte cuerpo masculino apretado tanto contra el de ella estaba rígido como el acero y sus brazos la mantenían impotente.

-Darien... -murmuró ella.

-Cállate -dijo él contra su boca-. No hay nada que decir.

No, no había nada que decir. No había nada en todo el mundo salvo la loca palpitación de la sangre en sus venas y los temblores que le producían sus insistentes labios.

-No puedo respirar -jadeó ella, mareada.

-Bien.

Sus labios bajaron por su mejilla hasta su cuello. Estaba murmurando algo que ella no podía entender, pero creyó oír:

-Te deseo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Silencio. Así es como se te debe besar. ¿Notas ahora la diferencia entre un chico y un hombre?

Ella sólo pudo gemir:

-Sí... sí...

-Eres mía -murmuró él-. Me perteneces...

-Sí.

Ella estaba medio loca de placer y de la inesperada felicidad del momento. Si durara para siempre...

-Darien, Darien.

Su cara estaba de nuevo sobre la de ella, sombría con alguna emoción depredadora que ella no había visto nunca antes.

-Quiero escucharte oír decir Seiya.

-¿Seiya qué...?

-Eso está mejor.

Tenía la respiración entrecortada, pero su respuesta pareció calmarle de alguna manera. Cuando bajó de nuevo los labios, eran tiernos de nuevo. Ella se sentía poseída por la sensación acariciarte de su boca. Así era como debía ser siempre...

Y entonces, el hechizo quedó roto por un ruido temible.

Las risas ahogadas de niños.

Como en un sueño, se separaron y se dieron la vuelta horrorizados para mirar hacia la puerta de la cocina. Estaba vacía, pero les llegó otra risa desde el recibidor. Con un ruido sordo, Darien pasó por delante de ella justo a tiempo de ver a tres niños desapareciendo en diferentes direcciones.

-¡Rini!

Una cara cargada de inocencia apareció por entre los barrotes de la balaustrada.

-¿Sí, papi? -dijo con suavidad-. ¿Me necesitabas?

Darien suspiró.

-No, en este mismo momento no.

Serena estaba todavía inmóvil donde la había dejado, temblorosa de las tumultuosas emociones que le sacudían y de lo abrupto de su fin. ¿Habría dicho él de verdad aquellas cosas o se las habría imaginado ella? ¿Qué le diría ahora?

Él volvió a su lado con una sonrisa forzada.

-Deberíamos haber recordado que estábamos prácticamente en público. Al menos yo. Perdona...

-No hace falta que me pidas perdón.

-No bueno...

Lita apareció en ese momento en el umbral de la puerta.

-Darien, viniste a buscar algunos pasteles y seguimos esperando. ¡Qué típico de un hombre ir a un solo recado y olvidársele!

-¿Olvidar? Oh, sí. Me olvidé de a qué había venido aquí. Serena, los pasteles...

-Aquí están -dijo ella, esperando que la voz no le sonara temblorosa.

-Vamos entonces -les apremió Lita-. Rini quiere jugar a ese juego de palabras al que nos gana siempre.

La casa estaba en silencio. Abajo, las luces de árbol todavía brillaban. Arriba, todo estaba oscuro. Serena, que salió de su habitación a echar el último vistazo a Rini, encontró a la pequeña sentada en las escaleras con Darien susurrando:

-Lo siento, papá. De verdad.

-No lo sientes nada. Te has reído todo lo que has queido.

-Sólo un poco, papi -se rió Rini-. Era bonito veros a mami y a ti así.

-Bueno, me alegro de que te hayas divertido.

-No era sólo diversión. Era bonito pensar que tú y mami... bueno, ya sabes.

Serena le vio deslizar el brazo por los hombros de Rini y atraerla hacia sí.

-Si a ti hace feliz... Eres feliz, ¿verdad?

-Sí, papi.

-¿Feliz de verdad?

-De verdad.

-Entonces, todo está bien, porque tu felicidad es lo más importante del mundo.

-Gracias por unas Navidades tan bonitas.

-Deberías darle las gracias a mami. Nadie sabe todo lo que hace por nosotros.

-Yo sí. Yo lo sé.

-Entonces está bien. Vamos. Ya debías estar en la cama.

Darien la levantó en brazos. Serena se retiró a las sombras mientras su marido llevaba a su hija en brazos. Ninguno de los dos la vio.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 10

CADA día de vida de Rini era un regalo. Y aún mejor, no mostraba síntomas de recaída. Al pasar febrero y llegar marzo, empezaron a tener la esperanza de que vería la primavera y quizá el verano. La vigilaban constantemente, torturándose cada vez que pillaba el mínimo resfriado y regocijándose cuando se recuperaba. Había todavía alarmas, momentos en los que se agotaba más de lo debido y sufría colapsos y había cosas que no le podían permitir hacer. Pero sus fuerzas estaban resultando ser superiores a lo que habían esperado

El traje de ballet era su favorito para ponerse en casa. Rini se había salpicado de grasa en el primero y se había disgustado tanto que lo habían reemplazado de inmediato. Sucedió que Serena tuvo que quedarse en casa con un fuerte resfriado, así que, en vez de hacer esperar a Rini, Darien fue a la tienda él mismo y recogió el nuevo. Rini se lo puso al instante y Serena la encontró posando frente al espejo, no sólo con el traje sino con una diminuta corona en la cabeza.

-¿No es precioso? -preguntó Rini-. Me lo ha regalado papi -sonrió-. Seguro que lo escogiste tú.

-No, de verdad que no. Ni siquiera sabía que iba a ir a comprarlo.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. Debió ocurrírsele al pasar por la tienda.

La mirada de Rini fue de felicidad. Serena lo entendía. Rini adoraba a su nueva madre, pero era su padre el que ocupaba el primer puesto en su corazón. Y así debía ser.

-Quieres mucho a papá, ¿verdad? -preguntó Serena con orgullo.

Rini asintió.

-Es el mejor papá del mundo.

-¿Y siempre se lo dices?

Rini frunció el ceño pensativa.

-Bueno, no.

-Pues creo que deberías. Simplemente así. Para él significaría mucho.

La cara de Rini se hizo de repente conocedora.

-Tú también quieres a papá, ¿verdad?

-Sí -dijo simplemente Serena.

Con Darien podía mantener el secreto, pero a esa niña sólo le diría la verdad.

-¿Mucho?

-Sí, mucho -susurró Serena.

Rini se relajó visiblemente como si por dentro estuviera diciendo: entonces, me quedo tranquila. Serena se preguntó cuánto sabría a pequeña. ¿Podría de verdad mirar al futuro, después del final de su vida, al padre que quedaría devastado sin ella? Seguramente no era posible. Sin embargo, los ojos de Rini estaban clavados en ella, suaves y cargados de una comprensión exagerada para una niña.

Al día siguiente, cuando llegaron a la reunión con las Broownies, Rini salió corriendo al encuentro de sus amigas. La jefa le hizo una señal a Serena para hablar con ella, pero enseguida la distrajo una pequeña con una pregunta. Para cuando lo resolvió, la reunión había comenzado y Serena se quedó pensando qué le habría querido decir.

Enseguida lo descubrió. A la hora de irse, Rini llegó corriendo hacia ella con la buena noticia.

-Vamos a irnos de acampada -dijo-. Toda una semana.

Serena clavó los ojos con desmayo en la jefa, que se acercaba apresurada hacia ella. -Ve a recoger tus cosas, cariño -le dijo a Rini.

Cuando la niña se hubo ido, Serena dijo con impotencia:

-No creo que pueda dejarla ir de acampada.

-Lo siento -dijo la jefa-. Pretendía advertirla para que le pudiera decir con antelación que no podía ir, pero como ha visto, me lo impidieron.

-Ahora tendrá esperanzas y yo un auténtico problema -dijo Serena con un suspiro.

Todo el camino de vuelta a casa, Rini no dejó de hablar feliz de la acampada. Serena esperó hasta que llegaron a casa para decir:

-Cariño, debes ser realista. Sabes que no estás lo bastante fuerte como para ir de acampada.

-Pero todo el mundo va -protestó Rini.

-Pero ninguna tiene el corazón débil. Siento disgustarte, pero es imposible.

-Pero quiero ir -sollozó Rini.

-Ya lo sé -replicó Serena con ternura-, pero encontraré alguna otra diversión para ti.

-No quiero ninguna otra diversión. Quiero ir de acampada.

-No estás lo suficiente fuerte...

-Lo estoy, lo estoy. Estoy mucho más fuerte ahora. Muchísimo más.

Serena hincó una rodilla en el suelo e intentó tomar a Rini en brazos, pero la niña la empujó.

-Iremos al ballet la próxima semana.

-No quiero ir al ballet -lloró Rini-. Odio el ballet. Y te odio a ti. Odio a todo el mundo.

Las lágrimas se convirtieron en ruidosos sollozos y de ahí escalaron a una rabieta en toda regla. A Serena se le encogía el corazón de pena por la niña, de tener que negarle la oportunidad de disfrutar de la vida con otros niños, pero sabía que debía calmarla antes de que se agotara

Al final, Rini resolvió el problema por ella saliendo corriendo a su habitación en el piso de arriba y desplomándose en la cama a sollozar. Con un poco de suerte, pensó Serena, se quedaría dormida. A los pocos segundos, se hizo el silencio y, cuando fue a inspeccionar, la encontró dormida pacíficamente con el pingüino en los brazos. El otro Oswald, la foca, había sido desterrado y arrojado al suelo, un testimonio de lo que sentía por Serena.

Esta llamó a Darien y le contó lo sucedido.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntó él con ansiedad.

-Sí, está dormida. Pero, cuando llegues a casa va a empezar a intentar convencerte, así que por eso te advierto.

-No cederé de ninguna manera. Me parece una pena que surgiera la situación.

Colgó entonces dejando a Serena sorprendida de que la culpara a ella.

Pero quizá sí tenía la culpa, pensó abatida. Era ella la que había insistido en dejar a Rini unirse a las Brownies y si no, eso nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Como se temía, Rini se despertó en cuanto su padre metió el coche en el sendero.

-Mami dice que no puedo ir de acampada con las Brownies, pero puedo, ¿verdad, papá?

-No, cariño -dijo él con suavidad, pero con firmeza-. No estás lo suficiente fuerte.

Rini apretó los labios obcecada.

-Pero no es justo.

-No, no es justo -acordó Darien-. No es justo que tú estés enferma mientras que las otras niñas estén sanas.

-Pero si no estoy enferma -gritó Rini-. Estoy mejor ya y quiero ir de acampada.

Darien sacudió la cabeza. Reconociendo la firmeza, Rini abandonó la discusión y empezó a dar patadas a los muebles.

-Ya está bien, Rini -dijo Serena.

Como respuesta, Rini dio más patadas.

-Sube a tu habitación -le ordenó con firmeza Serena-. No permitiré ese tipo de comportamiento.

Rini la miró a los ojos como si calculara el riesgo de dar otra patada, pero pareció pensarlo mejor. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir desconsolada.

-Mira -dijo Darien en voz baja-. ¿Hace falta que se vaya a...?

-Sí -afirmó Serena-. Sólo por un rato. Podrá bajar después.

Darien se fue a la salita y se sirvió una copa.

-¿Por qué diablos tenía que pasar esto?

-Me culpas a mí, ¿verdad?

-¿Y te sorprende? Yo dije que no debía unirse las Brownies.

-Le encanta estar con ellas.

-Hasta ahora. Esto tenía que ocurrir.

-¿Hubiera sido mejor mantenerla bajo llave? Seguramente, será mejor para ella disfrutar de algún placer en los últimos... ¡Oh, dios mío!

Sus ojos horrorizados estaban clavados en algo por detrás de la espalda de Darien. Él se dio la vuelta y por un momento se quedó petrificado al ver a Rini bajar por un árbol pegado a la casa. Mientras los dos miraban, perdió el pie y cayó un tramo, quedando por fin enganchada entre unas ramas.

Sólo había una corta distancia hasta el recibidor y de allí a la calle, pero se les hizo una eternidad mientras las pesadillas de lo peor que podría haberle pasado a Rini se agolparon en la mente de Serena. Llegaron justo cuando estaba recorriendo los últimos metros. Llegó al suelo jadeante y sujetándose al árbol. Sin vacilar, Darien la alzó en sus brazos.

-Llama al doctor -le dijo a Serena entre dientes-. Que venga inmediatamente.

-Estoy bien, papi -protestó Rini entre jadeos.

Pero él ya estaba corriendo hacia la casa con ella en brazos.

Serena llamó al doctor y subió aprisa a la habitación de Rini. La niña estaba acostada en la cama y parecía enfadada por el jaleo que se estaba formando a su costa.

-Estoy bien, papá -decía con insistencia.

-Dejaremos que eso lo decida el doctor -dijo Darien muy pálido. Entonces, miró a Serena con agudeza-. ¿Ya viene?

-Estará aquí en unos minutos.

Serena notó con alivio que Rini tenía buen color y la respiración más regular, pero Darien no parecía haberse enterado de aquellas señales esperanzadoras. Estaba mirando a su hija con gesto de angustia y terror.

El doctor Tomoe llegó y habló con Rini como un viejo amigo. Entonces, pidió que le dejaran a solas con ella. Mientras esperaban abajo, Darien dijo:

-Siento lo que he dicho. Ha sido estúpido y cruel.

-¿Entonces no me culpas?

-No, lo solté porque estaba asustado, pero tú eres la mejor amiga que tengo. Sin ti...

En ese momento entró el doctor. Sus primeras palabras cayeron sobre ellos como una tromba.

-Me gustaría llevar a Rini al hospital mañana.

-¡Oh dios! -exclamó Darien, girando la cabeza.

-No, no. No es lo que piensas -le dijo el otro hombre-. El hecho es que parece más fuerte de lo que yo esperaba. Ha soportado esa caída notablemente bien. Me gustaría hacerle algunas pruebas más.

Como Darien parecía demasiado asombrado como para hablar, intervino Serena:

-¿Quiere decir que Rini se está poniendo mejor?

-Digamos que ha mejorado un poco. No se puede recuperar de verdad sin la operación, pero si está soportándolo tan bien como yo creo, podría haber que considerarlo de nuevo.

Darien lo miró fijamente.

-¿Está diciendo que tiene alguna esperanza de vida?

-Hagamos las pruebas y después veremos -dijo el doctor con cautela.

Darien parecía de repente un hombre en estado de catalepsia. Fue Serena la que preguntó de nuevo:

-¿Le ha dicho algo de esto a Rini?

Al doctor Tomoe le despidieron chispas los ojos.

-Más bien ha sido al contrario. Ella sigue insistiendo en que se encuentra mejor. Al principio, yo lo rechacé pensando que era para conseguir lo que quería, pero después pensé que quizá debería hacerla caso. Fue ella la que insistió en lo de las pruebas. Está segura de que demostrarán que ella tiene razón.

-Pero... ¿cómo ha sucedido? -preguntó Darien con voz tenue-. Estábamos tan seguros de que se nos iba de las manos.

-Y se nos iba. Y sin la operación, perderá lo que ha ganado. Pero esa niña tiene una gran determinación. Y quizá... -los ojos 'de doctor descansaron en Serena-. Quizá haya también otras razones, cosas que la ciencia médica no puede catalogar.

Serena le acompañó hasta la puerta y, cuando volvió, encontró a Darien en el mismo sitio en el que le había dejado.

-¿Has oído lo que ha dicho? -le preguntó.

-No me he perdido palabra -le confirmó Serena, cargada de esperanza.

-Pero no puede ser verdad. ¿Puede?

Sus ojos se encontraron. Al momento siguiente los dos se habían arrojado a los brazos del otro abrazándose con fiereza.

-Pues es verdad -lloró Serena-. Tenemos que creerlo. Ella lo cree y no podemos defraudarla.

Él la apartó para mirarla.

-Y todo es debido a ti. Eso era lo que el médico estaba diciendo. Tú has conseguido que recuperara las fuerzas.

-Los dos lo hemos conseguido.

-Vamos a subir a verla.

Como dos niños excitados, corrieron escaleras arriba para encontrar a objeto de su preocupación mirándolos con aire de triunfo.

Rini fue al hospital al día siguiente. Serena también la acompañó y se quedó en la sala de espera próxima. Como el doctor había dicho, Rini estaba cargada de entusiasmo y no dejó de hacer preguntas durante las innumerables pruebas a las que le sometieron.

Al final de la tercera, el doctor Tomoe anunció:

-Está definitivamente más fuerte. Ahora tenemos una ventana a la esperanza. Le dije a su padre que le quedaban unos ocho meses y eso fue hace ya cinco. Ahora diré de nuevo ocho meses, empezando desde ahora.

-¿Y eso es lo más que podemos esperar? -preguntó Darien.

-Sí, a menos que...

-¿A menos qué? -repitió Serena con agonía.

-En la otra ocasión, le di a Rini sólo un diez por ciento de posibilidades de sobrevivir a la operación. Ahora diría que tiene un cincuenta por ciento.

Darien le apretó a Serena el brazo con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño.

-Pero si esperamos, seguramente las posibilidades aumentarán de nuevo, ¿no?

El doctor sacudió la cabeza.

-No, ha alcanzado un pico. Desde este punto, empezará a retroceder.

La fuerza con que Darien tenía asido el brazo de Serena aumentó:

-Si se le somete a esa operación y fracasa, todavía le quedaría algo de tiempo, ¿verdad?

Los ojos del doctor estaban cargados de lástima mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-Si fracasa -dijo con suavidad-, no volverá.

Darien estaba empezando a respirar como si se estuviera ahogando.

-Pero no tendremos que tomar la decisión en este mismo instante, ¿verdad? Unos cuantos días...

-Ni siquiera. El mejor cirujano en esta especialidad es Zafiro Black. Normalmente trabaja en el extranjero, pero da la casualidad de que se quedará en el país esta semana. Ya he hablado con él y podría hacerlo mañana.

-¡Mañana! -exclamó Darien-. No, es demasiado pronto. Necesito tiempo para pensar.

-Me temo que sólo dispondrás de una hora, porque tendré que informar al cirujano con antelación. Ya sé que el cincuenta por ciento no es una gran esperanza -añadió el doctor Tomoe con delicadeza.

-Necesito salir de aquí -dijo con aspereza Darien.

Serena le siguió hasta el aparcamiento, pero antes de llegar al coche, él se detuvo.

-Tengo que pasear -dijo-. Simplemente no puedo asimilar todo esto.

Aunque apenas estaba empezando la tarde, la oscuridad ya había descendido y las calles brillaban con la lluvia que había caído poco antes. Serena se acomodó a su paso y pasearon en silencio durante un kilómetro y medio a tal ritmo, que ella tenía que correr de vez en cuando para poder seguirle.

Después de un rato, llegaron al parque. Darien atravesó el césped hasta llegar al parque infantil, con columpios y toboganes. En verano debía ser una lugar encantador, pero ahora era desapacible y estaba desierto. Se sentí en uno de los bancos bajos de madera y Serena se sentó a su lado.

-Solía traer a Rini aquí hace un par de años -comentó él-. Ella se subía a lo alto de la estructura de madera y se colgaba de las rodillas mientras yo la esperaba debajo horrorizado -soltó una áspera carcajada-. Y ella ni se preocupaba. Tenía tanta energía y coraje. Era tan fuerte entonces...

La voz le tembló y Serena le rodeó con sus brazos. No había nada que pudiera decir para ayudarle en ese momento.

-No puedo hacerlo -susurró él con voz ronca-. No puedo dejar que la metan mañana quirófano sabiendo que podría no volver a verla nunca. ¡No puedo hacerlo!

-¿Ni siquiera si ésa es su única oportunidad de vida? -susurró Serena.

-¿Vida? -preguntó el con amargura-. ¿Es que tiene siquiera una oportunidad de vida? Ya lo has oído. Cincuenta por ciento. ¿Qué tipo de esperanza es ésa?

-Es mejor que la que tenía hace ocho meses -le recordó Serena-. Ya sé lo duro que parece ahora, pero supón que dices que no. ¿Cómo te sentirás cuando le llegue el tiempo de morir? Entonces, desearás haberte arriesgado y será demasiado tarde. Te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.

Él se volvió hacia ella con la cara lívida.

-¿Quieres que haga esto? ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

-Por supuesto que lo sé -le recordó ella.

-Está más fuerte que hace unos meses, pero podría irse en cuestión de horas.

-Ya lo sé -sollozó ella con agonía-. Yo ya he pasado por eso. He vivido muchos meses con dos imágenes en mi cabeza: la de Mina cargada de energía y de vida y otra de ella muerta y fría y con sólo unas pocas horas entre las dos. Eso es lo más terrible, lo que pueden cambiar las cosas en tan poco tiempo.

-Y sabiéndolo, ¿todavía quieres que corra el riesgo?

-¿Es demasiado pedir? ¿Por ella?

El sacudió la cabeza aturdido.

-Pero no sé si podré hacerlo. Nunca me he tenido por cobarde, pero lo soy, a menos que tú estés ahí.

Ella le tomó la mano y se la apretó entre las suyas preguntándose si estaría preparado para lo que iba a decirle a continuación:

-Hay alguien más a quien creo que deberíamos preguntar.

-¿A quien?

-A Rini. Es su vida. Cuéntale las posibilidades que tiene y si ella quiere correr el riesgo. Creo que ya sé cuál será la respuesta.

Él la miró un largo momento sin hablar. La mano que ella sujetaba se puso fría como el hielo. Al final, Darien asintió. Juntos abandonaron el parque y volvieron al hospital.

Rini estaba todavía reclinada sobre los almohadones. Parecía muy despierta y contenta y tenía buen color. A Serena casi le falló el corazón. En pocas horas...

Cuando todos se hubieron abrazado, ella miró a Darien, esperando a que hablara. Pero sus ojos, clavados en los de ella, estaban cargados de desesperación y sólo abrazaba a su hija como para no dejarla irse nunca.

-El doctor cree que estoy mejor -anunció Rini con la luz de la lucha en los ojos-. Está alucinado de lo fuerte que estoy.

-Sí, estás más fuerte -dijo Serena, sentándose en la cama-. Pero nunca te pondrás fuerte de verdad a menos que hagan algo en tu corazón. No se pondrá bien solo.

Serena vaciló, insegura de qué decir a continuación. La exuberancia de la niña había sido sustituida por una mirada de gravedad, como si Rini hubiera comprendido de repente que el tiempo para las cosas infantiles se hubiera pasado. Darien no dijo nada, sino que se quedó quieto mirando de una a la otra, comprendiendo que se estaban comunicando sin palabras.

-¿Y pueden hacerlo ahora? -preguntó Rini por fin.

-Eso depende de ti -dijo Serena-. Si tú quieres...

-¿Qué es esto? -intervino de repente Darien, mirando a Rini-. ¿Me lo estoy imaginando yo? ¿Cuánto sabes...?

-Yo estaba segura de que Rini lo sabía

Hubo un gesto casi maternal en la forma en que la niña le dio una palmada en la mano.

-Tú no querías que yo lo supiera, así que eso aparenté. Pero lo sabía de verdad.

-Pero, ¿cómo?

-Porque ya tenías siempre tiempo de sacarme a la calle -dijo ella simplemente.

Darien no pudo decir nada. Sólo bajó la cabeza. Rini estiró los brazos y le rodeó en un gesto extrañamente maduro de protección. Serena los contempló por un momento antes de abandonar la habitación. Ahora dependía de ellos. Su papel ya estaba hecho.

Esperó en el corredor durante media hora hasta que el doctor llegó a buscarla.

-Me temo que tendré que saber la respuesta pronto -dijo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y salió Darien. Los miró a los dos un momento y asintió sin hablar.

-Llamaré a Zafiro Black ahora mismo -dijo el doctor apresurándose a irse.

Darien se sentó al lado de Serena. Parecía muy calmado.

-Rini no tiene miedo -dijo-. Todo este tiempo, yo pensaba que la estaba protegiendo, pero era ella... -la voz le tembló y enterró la cabeza entre las manos para sobreponerse al instante-. Sabe lo que quiere. Todo o nada. Tenías razón -se quedó en silencio un momento antes de continuar con voz tensa-. Sabía que se estaba muriendo porque yo le dedicaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo.

-No te pongas triste por eso -dijo Serena-. No es tan importante como lo que os une.

El asintió.

-Me ha hablado de Setsuna. Si llega el final, estará con ella. Por eso es por lo que no tiene miedo.

El doctor Tomoe llegó apresurado.

-Ya está todo arreglado. El cirujano estará aquí mañana pronto -se le suavizó la cara al mirarlos-. Es el mejor del país.

Darien asintió.

-¿Podemos quedarnos con ella esta noche?

-Por supuesto. Pero intentad que no hable. La enfermera le dará un sedante suave para que duerma bien -vio un ligero cambio en la expresión de Darien-. ¿Hay algo más?

-No -se apresuró a decir Darien.

Pero Serena lo había entendido. Esa noche entre todas las noches, Darien podría haber hecho lo que había sido siempre incapaz, abrir su corazón a su hija y hablar con libertad. Podría ser su última oportunidad. Pero era demasiado tarde. El viaje de Rini había comenzado. El reloj corría hacia atrás, llevándola con él, quizá para siempre.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 11

RINI alzó la vista excitada cuando entraron en la habitación y Darien la sonrió. Era lo más duro que había hecho en toda su vida.

-¿Lista para el gran día?

Ella asintió con vigor.

-Me gustaría que fuera ya mañana -dijo.

-¿De verdad, cariño? -consiguió decir él.

-Quiero que me operen y entonces, cuando se haya acabado, me pondré mejor. Podré ir de acampada y dar clases de ballet y... y todo -miró a Serena con ansiedad-. Podré, ¿verdad, mami?

-Podrás hacer todo lo que quieras, cariño.

La niña suspiró.

-Entonces, está bien.

Darien se cruzó con los ojos de Serena y ella supo lo que estaba pensando. ¿Cómo podría decir las cosas que quería decir, cosas que implicarían una despedida a aquella niña que estaba tan confiada en su recuperación? Mientras él se debatía con su dilema, la puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera.

-Es la hora de su sedante -dijo.

Rini tragó la píldora y se recostó. Tenía los ojos todavía abiertos, pero ya la estaba haciendo efecto.

-Buenas noches, mami -murmuró-. Buenas noches, papi.

Los dos la besaron y después se sentaron, cada uno a un lado de la cama hasta que se quedó dormida. Ella permaneció casi inmóvil durante toda la noche mientras ellos la velaban, sabiendo que podría ser la última vez.

Rini se despertó temprano.

-¿Es ya mañana? -fue su primera pregunta.

-Sí -le aseguró Serena.

Darien tomó la mano de Rini y la miró a la cara. A Serena le pareció que las palabras temblaron en sus labios, palabras que nunca había sabido cómo decir antes, pero que, seguramente, diría ahora.

Y entonces, de repente, fue demasiado tarde. Entró una enfermera seguida de otra. En pocos momentos, la maquinaria estaba en movimiento. A pesar de lo temprano de la hora, Zafiro Black ya estaba allí saludando a Rini con ánimo. En apariencia, era el hombre más indescriptible que Serena había visto en su vida, de mediana estatura, y una edad y colorido indeterminados. Hasta su voz carecía de personalidad. Pero el doctor Tomoe había insistido en que no había nadie como él en el mundo para realizar aquella operación.

Tuvo unas cuantas palabras amables con los padres de Rini, pero enseguida volvió su atención a su paciente.

-Cuanto antes empecemos, mejor -dijo.

Cuando Rini estaba a punto de ser llevada, se despidió:

-Adiós, mami. Adiós, papi.

-Adiós, cariño -dijeron los dos.

Y entonces desapareció, llevada a unas regiones donde ellos ya no la podían seguir.

-Adiós -murmuró Darien.

-Ella no lo decía en ese sentido -susurró Serena.

-Ya lo sé. Es tan valiente... y tan pequeña.

Las horas pasaron. Los dos esperaron sentados de la mano hablando de vez en cuando. Pero realmente no había nada que decir. Una vez se abrió la puerta del extremo del corredor y salió corriendo una enfermera. Los dos se pusieron tensos, seguros de que salía a comunicarles lo peor, pero pasó por delante de ellos y desapareció.

Otra hora. Dos. La enfermera que había administrado el sedante a Rini se acercó caminando despacio. Se detuvo frente a ellos.

-Lo siento -dijo con tono de delicada preocupación. Ya se había acabado. La peor pesadilla había sucedido.

Rini estaba muerta. La mano de Darien se quedó paralizada entre la de Serena y su cara era fantasmal.

La enfermera seguía hablando:

-Siento que hayan tenido que esperar tanto tiempo.

Está durando más de lo que habíamos pensado.

El mundo volvió a algún tipo de normalidad. Serena susurró:

-¿Qué?

-El doctor Black ha tardado más de lo que tenía calculado. Está terminando ahora.

-¿Quiere decir que está viva?

-Sí, está aguantando. La llevaré a la U.C.I enseguida. Podrán ir allí y les llevaré algo de té.

En la puerta de Cuidados Intensivos encontraron al doctor Black, que le dijo que las siguientes veinticuatro horas serían críticas. Podrían quedarse con ella.

Lo peor de todo era ver a Rini recostada, una figura frágil y pequeña entre una montaña de maquinaria. Estaba conectada a tubos, monitores, goteros, y yacía temerosamente inmóvil. Una enfermera la vigilaba muy de cerca. Sólo había sitio para otra persona al lado de la cama de Rini.

-Siéntate con ella tú -susurró Serena-. Yo llamaré a Gea y le diré cómo ha salido.

Hora tras hora. La línea verde que cruzaba la pantalla del monitor y sus pitidos regulares les aseguraba la vida. Cada respiración era una victoria. Darien se sentó inmóvil hasta que el cuerpo le dolió de la rigidez. Por fin se levantó y se reunió con Serena, sentada a cierta distancia. Se quedaron juntos en silencio hasta que, de repente, él dijo:

-Tenías razón.

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Me dijiste que debía haber hablado con ella. Ahora desearía haberlo hecho. No sé cómo, pero debería haberlo intentado antes. Me dije a mí mismo que lo había hecho todo por ella. Le di hasta una madre, tú, el mejor regalo de todos. Pero ahora sé que realmente estaba intentando tapar mis propias deficiencias. Y ahora... ahora... pienso en todas las cosas que me hubiera gustado decirle y que quizá nunca tenga la oportunidad.

-Pero sí tienes la oportunidad -dijo apresurada Serena-. La tienes ahora.

-Pero no puede oírme.

-Eso no lo sabes. La gente inconsciente a menudo puede oír cosas. Los doctores me lo dijeron en el hospital cuando Mina estaba enferma. Y yo sé que es verdad.

Él la miró con rapidez.

-¿Cómo?

-Porque... -era el secreto más penoso de todos, uno que había creído que nunca le contaría a nadie, pero afrontaría cualquier dolor por aquel hombre-. Porque cuando Mina estaba en coma, en sus últimos momentos, le tomé de la mano y le dije que la quería. Y sentí su apretón. Hasta entonces no se había movido, pero me apretó la mano con bastante fuerza. Eso fue lo ultimo que hizo. Fue su forma de decirme que me había oído, que lo entendía. También fue su despedida, pero al menos sé que se murió sabiendo lo mucho que la quería.

Darien miró a Rini.

-¿Podrías tú...?

Le dolía negarle nada en aquel momento, pero no podía permitirse la debilidad por el bien de Rini y por el de Darien a la larga.

-No. Es a ti a quien necesita. Porque si pasa lo peor y tienes que perderla... -él se encogió con agonía y ella le acarició con ternura-. Si eso sucede... no la abandonarás al vacío. Setsuna estará allí para recibirla de tu mano. ¿No lo entiendes?

Después de un largo momento, Darien alzó la cabeza. Tenía la cara de una palidez mortal, pero muy calmada. Fue a sentarse al lado de Rini y le tomó la mano entre la suya. Inclinándose hacia adelante, empezó a hablar con ella en voz muy baja.

Al principio, Serena no pudo entender lo que decía, pero cuando empezó a caer la noche y la planta quedó más silenciosa, captó algunas de las palabras que murmuraba y supo que estaba hablando de la feria.

Oyó « Oswald y Oswald» y después, su propio nombre.

Era duro para él hablar con alguien que no respondía y después de una rato, se quedó sin inspiración y la miró en una súplica silenciosa.

-Háblale de la boda -le sugirió ella.

Él le dirigió una mirada de gratitud y empezó a decirle a Rini lo adorable que estaba cuando avanzaba por el pasillo, del carruaje de caballos y de todo lo que pudo recordar.

Se hizo de noche. Llegó un nuevo turno de enfermeras y Darien tuvo que abandonar su sitio al lado de la cama mientras ellas realizaban su rutina, examinando y tomando notas. Les ofrecieron té, sandwiches y camas para pasar la noche, pero los dos declinaron la invitación. No la dejarían sola de ninguna manera.

-Háblale del futuro -le aconsejó Serena-. De las cosas fue vais a hacer juntos.

El asintió y tomó la mano de Rini entre la suya.

-Te pondrás bien pronto -le dijo-. Y empezarás a dar tus clases de baile de nuevo. Mami hubiera sido una buena bailarina si no se hubiera casado conmigo. Cuando tú naciste, dijo que serías mejor bailarina de lo que ella hubiera sido. Y lo serás. Yo te veré bailar y estaré muy orgulloso de ti.

Serena se apartó, con un ligera sensación de dolor en el corazón. No debía pensar en ella en ese momento, pero cuando Darien había dicho «mami» refiriéndose a Setsuna, le había producido un pequeño sobresalto.

Durante meses, Rini y Darien le habían llamado mami. Pero la verdadera madre de Rini era Setsuna y ahora que la pequeña se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, era Setsuna la que estaba con ella. Y era justo que así fuera.

Serena salió al pasillo. Ellos dos ya no la necesitaban. Se tomó una taza de té y llamó a Gea de nuevo para contarle que la niña seguía aguantando. Pero todo parecía ocurrir como en un sueño.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Darien seguía hablando con suavidad a Rini y ahora parecía que la inspiración le llegaba sin problemas. Serena se sentó a su lado y les contempló. De vez en cuando oía la palabra «mami». Intentó no escuchar, pero no pudo evitarlo. Mientras las horas pasaban sintió que el acceso físico de celos que había sentido por Beryl no era nada comparado con el de corazón que sentía por Setsuna.

Rini había permanecido casi toda la noche sin moverse. Parecía imposible que su espíritu pudiera seguir luchando contra la debilidad y el dolor. Cuando rompió el alba, Darien bajó la vista hacia su hija y le pareció que era más pequeña, como si se estuviera desvaneciendo. Le tomó la mano y se la llevó muy cerca del oído. Sólo quedaba una cosa por decir.

-Te quiero, cariño mío -susurró-. Siempre te querré.

Y allí apareció, inconfundible, el apretón de la pequeña con el último acopio de sus fuerzas. Darien alzó la vista hacia Serena, que se había acercado a la cama.

-Me ha oído.

-Sí. Sabe que la quieres.

-Me ha apretado la mano. Como Mina. Tú dijiste...

-Mira -dijo Serena entre lágrimas-. Mira.

Muy despacio, los ojos de Rini se estaban abriendo. Estaban clavados en la cara de su padre.

-Hola, papi -dijo.

Él le acarició la cara.

-Pensé que me habías abandonado.

-Pero tú has estado conmigo.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Sí, todo el tiempo. Y mami también estaba ahí. Ella dijo que me pondría bien.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Entonces la maquinaria médica se puso en funcionamiento. Llegaron las enfermeras y los doctores, los exámenes médicos, monitorización y sonrisas de alivio y felicidad. Serena se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando afuera. La luz se estaba haciendo más fuerte, un nuevo día cargado de esperanzas y promesas. Y de repente, tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque la luz le hacía daño.

Rini se recuperó con rapidez. Con el corazón funcionando con eficacia por fin y la fuerza recuperada en las extremidades, el color le volvió a las mejillas y la falta de respiración desapareció.

Después de unos cuantos días en Cuidados Intensivos, le instalaron en una pequeña habitación soleada que daba a los jardines. En el exterior, los narcisos de primavera formaban una alfombra amarilla. Por todas partes estallaba la vida, subrayando el dramático cambio que había ocurrido en sus vidas sin ninguna advertencia.

Todas las tardes, Darien se apresuraba a llegar al hospital desde el trabajo. Rini abrió los brazos para recibirle y le daba un fuerte abrazo. Serena los contemplaba con orgullo sonriendo. Se habían encontrado el uno al otro en una forma que no había sido verdadera hasta el momento.

La actitud de Serena hacia ella tampoco había cambiado. La aceptaba como madre de forma incuestionable, igual que antes. Lo que era extraño, pensó Serena después de lo que había pasado mientras se había debatido entre la vida y la muerte. Las dos personas que habían estado con ella entonces habían sido Darien y Setsuna. Serena no había aparecido por ningún sitio. Sin embargo, Rini casi había olvidado la experiencia y Serena no tenía el valor de preguntarla.

Estaba feliz por Rini y por Darien y, sin embargo, sentía un dolor en el corazón que no desaparecía. Se sentía extraña como en el limbo. En el lenguaje del mundo de los negocios, donde Serena era el rey, los términos bajo los que se había casado ya no eran válidos. Las condiciones eran nulas y el contrato descansaba en una premisa falsa.

Hubiera sido fácil dejar pasar las cosas. Podrían tener una vida tranquila, acercarse con los años y tener sus propios hijos hasta que, quizá, los orígenes de su matrimonio se borraran con el tiempo. La voz de la tentación le susurraba que sería mejor que una vida sin él.

¿Lo sería? Una parte en lo más profundo de la naturaleza de Serena, se negaba aceptarlo. No podía decir nada hasta que Rini se hubiera recuperado por completo, pero llegaba el momento en que Darien y ella tendrían que enfrentase a la verdad, condujera adonde condujera.

Una tarde, Darien llegó a la hora habitual de su visita para encontrar a Serena saliendo de la habitación.

-Tengo que ver al doctor para hablar de cuándo nos la llevaremos a casa -dijo ella.

-Cualquier día desde ahora.

-Estupendo. Para mí nunca será lo bastante pronto -Serena desapareció por el pasillo. Darien entró y abrazó con fuerza a Rini. Por un momento, hicieron brillantes planes para su regreso, pero el pronto se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba distraída-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, cariño?

-Papi. He perdido a Oswald. Se cayó de la cama.

Darien buscó debajo, pero no encontró nada.

-¿Estás segura?

-Estoy segura de que lo he perdido. Si no esta aquí, debe andar por algún sitio.

-Tú quédate en la cama. Yo lo encontraré. ¿A cuál de los tengo que buscar?

-A Oswald.

-¿Pero a qué Oswald?

Por fin, Darien localizó a la foca y al pingüino juntos en el suelo. Rini abrió los brazos para recibirlos y le dio las gracias.

-Me has tenido muy confuso durante un rato -le dijo Darien-. No sabía que tenía que buscarlos a los dos.

-Pero si los dos son Oswald. Oswald y Oswald es Oswald. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

-Estoy empezando a entenderlo, cariño.

Darien se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo murmurando algo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, papi? -Nada -contestó él, apresurado. -Me pareció oír cazuela.

Rini volvió a casa entre un gran regocijo. Había tarjetas y regalos de toda la familia y una carta de Seiya llena dibujos de hombres como cerillas que la hicieron reír mucho. Los días empezaron a pasar, su primer día de vuelta en la escuela, su primera tarde con las Brownies, su primera clase de baile.

Una noche, cuando Rini estaba en la cama, Serena dijo casualmente:

-¿Has pensado en lo que pasará a partir de ahora?

El frunció el ceño.

-¿Y por qué debería pasar algo ahora?

Ella inspiró con fuerza y habló con ánimo:

-Desde luego, Darien eres muy olvidadizo. Me contrataste para seis meses y ya se han pasado. Han acabado más felizmente de lo que esperábamos y eso está bien, Pero creo que ya es hora de que yo siga adelante con mi vida.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que él replicara:

-No sabía que sintieras eso...

-Era sólo un trato temporal -le recordó ella.

-Pero Rini y tú estáis tan unidas que yo creí... ¿no eres feliz con nosotros?

-Estoy encantada de que esto haya salido tan bien para vosotros dos -dijo Serena, eligiendo las palabras con mucho cuidado-. Pero después de todo, una promesa es una promesa y tú siempre dijiste que eras un hombre de palabra. Ninguno de los dos habíamos anticipado esta situación.

Él la miró fijamente y Serena vio la rabia en su cara.

-¿Y eso es todo lo que es para ti? ¿Una situación? ¿Estás dispuesta a salir así de la vida de Rini cuando significas tanto para ella?

«Di cuánto significo para ti», pensó ella. «Por favor, dilo».

Después de un momento, ella replicó:

-No voy a salir. Eso no se lo haría, pero hay un curso de negocios en el que quiero matricularme. Está a sesenta millas de aquí, así que tendré que organizarme. No tenemos por qué hacerle ningún anuncio dramático a Rini. Simplemente me desvaneceré de la pintura gradualmente. Con todas las cosas nuevas que tendrá en su vida, apenas lo notará.

-¿De verdad crees eso? -preguntó él con frialdad-. ¿0 es sólo una excusa conveniente para hacer lo que quieres?

«Pídeme que me quede si me quieres. Dime que lo que hemos pasado juntos significa algo para ti».

-Por dios bendito, Darien, mira la vida de Rini. Le va bien en la escuela y ahora estará a tiempo completo. Tiene montones de amigos. Se quedará con Michiru y sus hijos y tiene el campamento con las Brownies. Y lo siguiente será la escuela de ballet. He jugado un papel tan pequeño en su vida que no creo que note mi partida si lo hacemos de la forma adecuada.

-¿Y cuál es la forma adecuada según tú? -preguntó él con la voz más fría que ella le había oído nunca.

-Gea me ha llamado hoy. Tu padre se va a ir a unas vacaciones para pintores el próximo mes. Estará fuera durante seis semanas. Pensé que Gea podría venir aquí.

-¿Para cubrir tu escapada, quizá? -preguntó él con ironía.

-Para estar aquí para Rini y que la niña no note ninguna carencia. Ya sabes que se adoran.

El la miró con la cabeza ladeada.

-Tú te llevas bien con mi madre, ¿verdad?

-Sí, creo que es encantadora.

-Ella también te quiere. Y el resto de mi familia. No sólo Rini, sino todos los demás. Hasta mi hermana Lita, a la que todo el mundo le cae mal por principio, habla bien de ti. Pero eso no es duficiente para ti, ¿verdad?

-No -dijo ella con un leve suspiro-. No es suficiente para mí.

-Bien, supongo que al final harás lo que quieras -gruñó él-. Y no te importa lo que los demás sientan. «Dime lo que sientes. No el resto de la familia, sino tú».

-Necesitaré tu ayuda, Darien. La universidad sólo acepta estudiantes de demostrada «capacidad». Una carta tuya podría allanarme el camino.

-¿Una carta de recomendación para mi propia mujer? ¿Cuánta credibilidad crees que le prestarán a eso?

-Tienes razón. Será mejor que use mi nombre de soltera.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Debería haberlo esperado, por supuesto. De acuerdo, te daré esa carta. ¡Y maldita sea!


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 12

CON la recomendación de Darien, Serena no tuvo problemas para que la aceptaran en la universidad. Empezó a pasar los días de la semana estudiando y volvía durante los fines de semana. Gea contempló el acuerdo con las cejas arqueadas, pero contuvo la lengua y Rini, para su sorpresa, apenas dijo nada. Estaba feliz con su nueva vida llena de nuevos intereses y los días de semana recibía a Serena con gran alegría.

Normalmente, Serena conducía de vuelta el domingo por la noche, pero uno de ellos se quedó hasta el lunes por la mañana y todavía seguía allí cuando Darien se fue al trabajo. Cuando éste volvió por la tarde, encontró a Rini y a Gea jugando a las cartas.

-¿Se levantó Serena bien esta mañana? -preguntó gruñón, desplomándose en una silla con alivio.

-La llevé yo a la estación -le informó Gea.

Hubo un silencio durante el que Darien se dio cuenta de que su madre y Rini estaban intercambiando miradas.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó.

-Creemos que ya es hora de que nos cuentes lo que está pasando.

-¿Y por qué debía estar pasando algo? -preguntó él.

-Porque mami dijo que no volvería el próximo fin de semana -contestó Rini.

-Está muy ocupada con su curso -replicó Darien con debilidad.

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó Gea.

Él le dirigió una mirada que decía: «delante de Rini no», pero su madre no pareció notarla.

-Estáis haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, las dos.

-¿Y por qué está mami tan infeliz? -preguntó Rini.

-Sinceramente, cariño, eso son imaginaciones tuyas...

-No, no lo son. Es infeliz -Rini fijó la vista en su padre con expresión acusadora-. Tú no te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

-¿Y cómo iba a dármela? Supongo que las dos creéis que es culpa mía.

-Probablemente lo sea -comentó Gea.

-Esto es ridículo -dijo él, acosado-. No hacía falta. Le dije que estaba siendo ridícula.

Rini y Gea hablaron con tono de indignación.

-¿Que tú le dijiste eso?

-Hay cosas que... Serena y yo... -miró a Rini con impotencia-. Las cosas eran diferentes cuando tú estabas enferma. Entonces la necesitabas.

Podrían ser imaginaciones suyas, pero le pareció que su hija lo miraba con lástima.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa contigo? -preguntó ella-. ¿Tú no necesitas a mami?

Él la miró anonadado. Después de un momento se recuperó.

-Cariño, hay muchas cosas que no entiendes...

-No trates a la niña como si fuera tonta -le amenazó Gea-. A mí me parece que no es Rini la que no entiende.

En el silencio que siguió, Darien creyó que el aire le pitaba alrededor de los oídos. Tenía la sensación de que la tierra se había desplazado de su eje y todo se había transformado por completo.

-Creo que cuanto antes recuperes a Serena, mejor -siguió Gea como si nada hubiera ocurrido-. Entonces, quizá dejes de actuar como un oso con la cabeza rota.

Rini lo estaba mirando de nuevo y algo le advirtió que sería mejor que midiera sus palabras.

-¿Es así como me he estado comportando?

La niña asintió.

-Horrible. Sobre todo, cuando suena el teléfono y no es ella.

-Mira, cariño, será mejor que nos enfrentemos a los hechos. El motivo por el que Serena se ha ido fuera es porque... -era extraño lo difícil que le resultaba encontrar las palabras-. Supongo que no me quiere. Te quiere a ti, pero no a mí.

Rini frunció el ceño.

-Pero si ella sí te quiere.

-No, no me quiere.

-Sí.

-No.

-¡Sí!

Darien se contuvo a tiempo de negarlo de nuevo y se preguntó dónde habría empezado todo aquello.

Gea murmuró:

-¡Que dios me dé paciencia!

-Sinceramente, papá -dijo Rini, mirándolo con exasperación.

Darien miró a Rini y después a Gea. Siempre había sabido que Rini era una mezcla de Setsuna y de sí mismo. No se le había ocurrido que también era muy parecida a su abuela.

-Estás completamente equivocada. Serena no me quiere.

-Ella me ha dicho que sí -anunció Rini.

-Eso es imposi... ¿Cuándo?

-Hace unas semanas. Se lo pregunté y me dijo que te quería mucho -anunció Rini con aire triunfal.

Darien sintió una oleada de ansiedad y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

-Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Supongo que tendríais una charla adorable.

Con sentido de incredulidad, Rini lo miró indignada.

-Bueno, pues ahora ya lo sabes -intervino su madre.

Darien se levantó con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que las dos habéis perdido el sentido. Esto es la realidad, no un cuento de hadas y la realidad es que Serena estaba aquí por el bien de Rini, no por el mío. Tú estabas enferma, cariño, pero ahora no y Serena quiere volver a su vida de siempre.

-Bueno, pues eso es culpa tuya -dijo su madre.

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó antes de salir por la puerta.

Cuando había empezado a ir a la universidad, a Serena le había preocupado de poder estar a la altura. Pero pronto descubrió que con su poderosa memoria y su mente ordenada, lo conseguía con facilidad y su confianza empezó a aumentar. Aquello era para lo que la naturaleza le había dotado, decidió. Su amor por Darien no era más que una aberración que sería mejor olvidar. Se lo dijo con firmeza y muy a menudo.

Por el día, con la cabeza muy ocupada, conseguía superarlo bastante bien. Pero por la noche, echada sola en la oscuridad, el cuerpo le dolía de añoranza de los brazos de Darien alrededor de su cuerpo. Pero el dolor más auténtico lo tenía en el corazón.

Se atormentaba constantemente preguntándose si habría hecho lo correcto. ¿Debería haberse quedado con Darien por el bien de Rini? Pero Rini no la necesitaba de verdad más, o al menos no como antes.

En cuanto al mismo Darien, por supuesto que había querido que se quedara con Rini. Pero Serena sabía que si aceptaba aquellos términos se sentiría como una prisionera. Era mejor así. El futuro se extendía delante de ella en el que se haría rica y, probablemente, triunfaría utilizando su cabeza a la altura de su capacidad. Y sin utilizar su corazón en absoluto.

Darien parpadeó cuando las cifras del monitor empezaron a danzar ante sus ojos. Eran las tres de la mañana y debería llevar mucho rato dormido, pero aquellos días le costaba mucho subir a la habitación. La cama matrimonial que le había servido tan bien en el pasado, ahora parecía un desierto.

Dejó el ordenador y se fue a echarse al sofá. Mientras el sueño empezaba a adueñarse de él, oyó abrirse la puerta del estudio y cerrarse. Parpadeó de nuevo preguntándose si se estaba imaginando la pequeña figura en camisón que permanecía de pie. Pero la figura le dio un fuerte tirón y gritó:

-¡Papi!

El se frotó los ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo levantada a estas horas?

-Quería hablar contigo.

-¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?

-No, es de mamá.

-Cariño, ya lo hablamos todo esta tarde.

-No -dijo Rini con ansiedad-. Quiero decir mami y mami.

Él la miró fijamente y habló con cautela:

-No estoy seguro de... -algo le advirtió que lo que podía decir a continuación era de vital importancia-. ¿Quieres decir como Oswald y Oswald?

Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio. -Sabía que lo entenderías.

-Del todo no. Quizá sea mejor que te expliques. Darien extendió el brazo y Rini se acurrucó en el

sofá a su lado mientras empezaba a contárselo.

El sonido de una llamada en la puerta a las nueve de la noche hizo que Serena cruzara la habitación con el corazón acelerado.

-¡Oh, eres tú! -dijo incapaz de ocultar el desencanto en la voz.

Seiya suspiró:

-Bueno, eso me dice lo que quería saber. ¿Ni siquiera me ofreces una taza de café?

Serena se repuso.

-Pasa, Seiya. Me alegro de verte.

-Pero te hubieras alegrado más de ver a Darien, ¿verdad? ¿Qué quiere decir ahora ese encogimiento de hombros?

-Quiere decir que todo se ha acabado entre Darien y yo. Ya ni siquiera pienso en aquellos días.

-Pequeña mentirosa. Me odias por no ser él.

Serena esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

-Sólo por un momento. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-He venido a verte, por supuesto. Pensé que ahora podría tener alguna oportunidad, pero eso ya me lo has contestado.

-Siéntate y cuéntame todas las noticias. ¿Cómo está todo el mundo?

-No te puedo contar mucho. Darien nunca buscó exactamente mi compañía y, desde que supo que tú me atraías, me tiene por persona non grata.

-Eso es una bobada. Darien y yo nos casamos por el bien de Rini.

-¿Quién está diciendo ahora bobadas? Se puso celoso como una mona el día que te di aquel besito en Navidad.

-No estaba celoso. Sólo tenía miedo de que Rini pudiera verlo.

Seiya se quedó en silencio un momento antes de decir:

-Serena, para ser una mujer tan inteligente a veces pareces tonta. Pero claro, tu marido todavía lo es más. ¡Ah, café! ¡Gracias!

Se quedó media hora más hablando de sus payasadas habituales, pero enseguida, con más sensibilidad de la que ella hubiera esperado, la dejó en paz. Serena se quedó sola para sopesar sus palabras. Parecían contener algo de esperanza, peto ella había terminado con la esperanza. Lo que hubiera podido haber entre Darien y ella se había acabado y eso era todo.

Cuando sonó la segunda llamada a la puerta, ella ya estaba en la cama. Se puso una bata y cruzó adormilada hasta la puerta. Pensó que sería de nuevo Seiya y cuando abrió, ya estaba diciendo:

-No puedes venir a esta hora de la...

Entonces se detuvo con la respiración acelerada.

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó Darien. Ella se apartó a un lado y cerró la puerta tras él-. ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Seiya?

Ella consiguió recuperar la voz.

-Estuvo aquí antes.

-Ya lo sé. Le vi llegar y esperé a ver cuánto se que daba.

-Apenas media hora -susurró Serena.

Había algo en la cara de Darien que nunca había visto antes y se le aceleró de repente el corazón.

-Sí, media hora. Y te diré una cosa: si se hubiera quedado toda la noche, hubiera desaparecido y nunca te hubiera vuelto a ver.

-De eso nunca ha habido dudas. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Darien?

Ella miró durante un largo momento en silencio antes de decir:

-Quiero llevarte a casa.

-Esta es mi casa ahora.

-Ésta no será nunca tu casa. Tu casa está conmigo. Y con Rini. Si quieres todo esto -señaló sus libros-, puedes llevarlo. Podrás hacer el trabajo que quieras si significa mucho para ti.

-Darien, tú no sabes lo que significa mucho o nada para mí.

El frunció el ceño.

-Eso es lo que dijeron ellas.

-¿Quién?

-Rini y mi madre.

-¿Estás aquí porque te han enviado ellas?

-Sí... no... es mucho más que eso. Es duro de explicar. Lo único que tengo claro es que quiero que vuelvas. La casa no es un hogar sin ti.

Darien vio que la cara de Serena seguía todavía impenetrable y supo que no había dicho lo adecuado. Sintió una oleada de alarma. El, el Gran Arreglador, cuya lengua de plata reducía a sus adversarios a un furioso silencio.

Pero ahora sólo podrían ayudarle las palabras adecuadas y no sabía cuáles eran.

-No lo entiendo -dijo Serena-. Seiya se fue hace una hora. Si tú lo viste, ¿por qué esperaste tanto antes de llamar?

Y, de repente, él supo cuáles eran las palabras.

-Tenía miedo -dijo simplemente.

-¿Tú? ¿Miedo?

-Esto me importa mucho. Si me equivoco y tú no me amas...

Serena no estaba segura de haber oído aquello. Susurró con incredulidad:

-¿Amarte?

-Rini dice que sí. Dice que se lo dijiste tú. Yo pensé que se habría equivocado, pero insistió mucho.

La miró con interrogación en los ojos.

-¡Oh, tonto! -jadeó ella-. Eres un tonto.

-Ya sé que soy tonto -confirmó él con rara humildad-. La única cuestión es: ¿qué tipo de tonto?

Ella le respondió de la única forma que podía, rodeándole con sus brazos y posando los labios sobre los de él en el primer beso de amor mútuo. Por instante, él pareció demasiado anonadado como para reaccionar. Pero la vida volvió a sus miembros y la alcanzó en un feroz abrazo.

-Te quiero -dijo una y otra vez-. Te he querido desde hace meses, pero no encontraba la forma de decírtelo. Estabas tan distante.

-Yo pensé que era eso lo que tú querías. Me seguías recordando que lo estábamos haciendo sólo por Rini... que teníamos un trato.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Te quiero!

Se detuvo de forma abrupta porque ella le cubrió la boca con la suya. Aquél era el beso de ella, una afirmación de poder, el momento en que le reclamaba.

-Estaba intentando tranquilizarte -dijo Darien, cuando pudo respirar-. Sabía que el trato era importante para ti.

-¡Al diablo con el trato! -dijo ella con fiereza contra su boca-. ¿Crees que me casé contigo por dinero o por una carrera? ¿Es de verdad eso lo que creías?

-Ya no sé qué pensar. Nada parece ser verdad.

-Esto es verdad -murmuró ella, frotando con suavidad sus labios.

-Sí -gimió él-. Esto es verdad... sólo esto...

-Amor mío, ¿por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo?

-Tienes razón -dijo él, alzándola en sus brazos y abriendo la habitación con el pie-. Tenemos años por delante para todas las explicaciones. Dejemos que esperen. Serena, cariño mío. ,

Era como hacer el amor por primera vez. El pasado no contaba. Lo único que importaba ahora, era descubrirse el uno al otro como amantes. El descubrimiento fue precioso, ardiente de dulzura, de entrega y donación, cargado de promesas de una vida juntos para siempre.

Después, mientras seguían acurrucados el uno los brazos del otro, se adormilaron en una dicha bendita para despertarse y descubrir aún más bendición.

-No puedo creer que me quieras de verdad -murmuró ella.

-Créelo -susurró él, apretando el cuerpo de ella contra sí.

-Pero, ¿cómo, cuándo sucedió?

-Me sacudió como una ola. Estabas tan bonita cuando te acercabas por el pasillo de la iglesia hacia mí... Sólo había pensado en ti para Rini, pero de repente, te encontré encantadora. Pero sentías tanta reticencia a casarte conmigo.

-Sólo por lo de Mina.

-Yo no lo sabía. Pensé que debía tratarte con cuidado. A veces parecías acercarte a mí, pero después me apartabas de nuevo. Cuando hicimos el amor, pensé que tenía una oportunidad, pero nada pareció cambiar después.

-Te vi mirando la fotografía de Setsuna esa noche y una de Rini...

-Rini contigo. Eras tú a la que miraba.

-Pero parecías preocupado. Pensé que te sentías culpable por Setsuna.

-Me estaba despidiendo de ella. Tardé mucho en hacerlo, pero también estabas tú y llenaste mi corazón como ninguna mujer lo había llenado desde que ella se había muerto. Te amaba tanto, Serena... y tú no cedías ni un ápice.

-¿Que yo no...? ¡Pero si eras tú!

Pero, de repente, ya no importaba. Ella se estaba riendo y él con ella y no había nada en el mundo salvo júbilos y risas.

-Me seguías haciendo creer que tenía una oportunidad -le dijo a ella-, y después me rechazabas. La noche de la fiesta, cuando te enfadaste conmigo, estabas magnífica, con relampagueantes, el pecho agitado y no sé cómo no te arrastré hasta la cama y te tomé en aquel mismo momento.

-Pues yo hubiera deseado que lo hicieras -suspiró ella-. Te deseaba tanto. Te he deseado todo este tiempo, de todas las formas posibles.

Él la besó.

-El día de Navidad estaba dispuesto a matar a Seiya.

-¿Por aquel inocente beso bajo el muérdago?

-Aquel inocente beso casi me enloqueció. Sabía que te amaba, pero no cuánto hasta que me volví loco de celos. Descubrí entonces que soy un hombre muy celoso y posesivo. Vendrás conmigo mañana por la mañana, ¿verdad? Puedes estudiar negocios de otra manera si quieres. Pero no aquí, no lejos de mí.

-Nunca más me separaré de ti, amor mío. Siempre que tú me quieras.

-Te quiero. Pero también tengo que confesarte...

-¿Qué es?

Él sonrió.

-Rini me amenazó con que, si no conseguía llevarte a casa, mas valía que yo tampoco volviera.

La risa le asaltó y ella se contagió.

-Oh, me va a encantar ser su madre -dijo ella, secándose los ojos.

-¿Por qué nos dejaste? Cuando Rini se puso mejor, yo creí que todo iba bien, pero tú no podías esperar para irte.

-Porque pensé que ya no me necesitabas más. No podía vivir con medias tintas. Dolía demasiado.

-Yo siempre te necesitaré, de todas las formas posibles -dijo él con suavidad, atrayéndola contra él-. Y te lo demostraré todos los días de mi vida. Ven a mí, amor mío...

Más tarde, él dijo en voz muy baja:

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte. Yo mismo no lo supe hasta ayer, cuando Rini me lo dijo. Cuando salió de la operación y dijo: «mami estaba ahí», quería decir mucho más de lo que nosotros pensábamos.

-Quería decir Setsuna -dijo Serena-. Yo siempre lo he sabido.

-Sí, pero también se refería a ti. Yo no lo entiendo del todo, pero fuera como fuera, estabais las dos allí, Setsuna y tú. Oswald y Oswald. Mami y mami. Para ella es perfectamente sencillo.

Era la última pieza que encajaba, lo único que ella necesitaba oír para que su felicidad fuera completa. Serena atrajo a su marido hacia ella, ahora verdaderamente su marido, y le dio las gracias con pasión desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente, volvió a casa muy temprano. Estaba amaneciendo cuando el coche paró frente a la casa y el mundo seguía dormido.

Excepto alguien en la ventana de arriba, que se desvaneció tan pronto como Serena salió del coche y bajó volando las escaleras para arrojarse a dos pares de brazos que la recibieron ansiosos.

A partir de ahora todo seria perfecto porque se habian convertido en una verdadera familia podrian ocurrir muchas cosas en el camino pero la resolverian los tres juntos , como todo lo que hicieron hasta ahora.

FIN

Espero puedan disfrutar de esta adpatacion como lo disfrute yo , la ternura que emana fue lo que me llevo a realizarla . Muchas gracias a todos .


End file.
